


Alpha and Omega

by orphan_account, softspoken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Louis, Possessive!Harry, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Burn, Stalking, Stubborn Louis, alpha!Harry, mentions of mating and knotting, thigh kink, upcoming smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspoken/pseuds/softspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the new omega in school and Harry’s an alpha who won’t take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Read [this to learn about the alpha and omega dynamics](../../../../chapters/665489)

 

-

“Louis, wake up!”

Louis mumbled a soft ‘no’ and wrapped the fluffy blankets around his tiny frame.

“Lou, I’m serious! It’s your first day!”

“If I don’t go today, tomorrow can be my first day!” Louis shouted back. Going to a new school was always hard, but what was he to do? Tell his father not to accept the higher ranking and better paying job he’d been offered and potentially ruin his family’s chance for a better life?

Hell no.

But that didn’t mean he had to like it. He was oddly stubborn for an omega. He liked to think it was because he had rules and standards to live by, but really, he just needed an excuse to get out of things like this.

“Louis, if you don’t get up now, I’ll call your father!” His mum shouted again.

Louis groaned and sat up in his bed. The last thing he needed was his father using his ‘alpha’ voice to push him around.

“I’m up!” he called to her. He pushed the covers off and rubbed his eyes. He stood and stretched, moaning when he felt the kinks in his back even out. He glanced at the school uniform hanging on his closet door and glowered at it.

This was his third new school in the last two years. The first time he moved was because his Mum wanted him to have a better education, thus moving him to a better school.

He stayed in that school for almost a year before an alpha tried to forcibly mate him after Louis had gone into his first ever heat in the middle of the boys restroom. Though Louis hadn’t gone through heat before, his Mum had briefed him on it and, embarrassingly enough, told him how to get through it without a knot. Nobody really knew/cared that he was an omega, but half his classmates were alphas, so there was no way he could go to his next class.

Just imagining people he hardly liked growling and fighting over who would be the one to knot him, made Louis uncomfortable. He honestly had no idea that Matt, one of the better known alphas in school, was in the restroom with him. By the time he realized it, Matt had already caught the scent of his pheromones and the urge to knot was too strong. Louis didn’t really blame him. He knew what the scent of an omega in heat could do to an alpha, but that didn’t mean he wanted Matt to knot him.

Louis had fought him off, scratching and hissing at him, resisting his nature to give in and just take it. He ran into the hall, shirt ripped and skin shiny with sweat. Looking back he knew he panicked and probably shouldn’t have run into the hall between classes, when the hall was packed with students, and most of all, other alphas. The second they caught his scent, everything froze. The only thing he could think was to run. Run, run, run.

Thankfully, he lived a lot closer to this school than he did to his old one, so he made it home in no time. Though Louis had taken the week of to suffer through his heat without a knot, he was way too mortified to go back to that school and face everyone. So after a long talk with his parents, his mum bought him heat suppressants and his dad set out to look for a new school for him.

The school after that wasn’t too bad. Louis had a few friends, but no one too close who’d be worth missing.

And now he was going to Cromwell Prep with its bloody tie and jacket uniforms.

He showered and took about fifteen minutes to put his tie on correctly, before his Mum called him down for breakfast.

He glanced at the cardboard boxes around him and shrugged. He could finish unpacking after school. He bounded down the stairs, which still took some getting used to, and skipped into the kitchen, pecking his mum on the cheek.

She smiled as she took in his appearance. “Well, don’t you look handsome?”

Louis pulled his tie and made a gagging noise. His mum slapped his arm and handed him a plate of food.

“Eat quickly. You need to get there early to get your schedule.”

Louis groaned and slowly lifted the toast to his mouth. He bit into it and chewed in slow motion.

“Lou, seriously. You have about fifteen minutes before I drag you to the car, whether you finish you breakfast or not.”

-

Louis ended up not finishing his breakfast and his mum ended up dragging him to the car.

On the drive to school, Louis sulked and stared out the window like a forlorn princess. He bit back a whine as his mum explained what he had to do when he got to the school.

“-and don’t let anyone push you around - unless it’s an alpha, then you’ve got no choice - but anyone else has no control over you, love.”

“So, if an alpha wanted to mate me, I just say yes? Great lesson, Mum,” Louis said sarcastically.

“Louis, that was one time. Plus you’ve got your suppressants now,” Mum pointed out. “It’s not going to happen again.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe I’m just too irresistible” Louis pulled a face at her.

“That’s definitely not the case.”

-

Louis trudged past the gates. He trudged down the hall. He paused at a school map and continued his trudging, all the way to the main office.

The lady at the desk looked like she’d give anything to be anywhere else and Louis could relate.

She handed him his schedule and loads of other papers, half of which Louis knew were irrelevant. She told him his first class had already started (Louis trudging made him late) and that she would ask the principal to escort him to class. She also said that his tie was crooked.

He waited patiently for the principal to finish chatting with whoever was in his office. He tried to strike up a conversation with the woman at the desk, but one ‘how are you’ from Louis got no response, so Louis knew better than to try again.

The principal finally came out of his office and smiled brightly at Louis.

“You must be Louis, then. Sorry about the wait. The Board wanted me to clear some things about a student,” the principal explained.

“No, it’s fine, Sir. I wasn’t waiting too long,” Louis said politely.

The principal grinned and glanced at the clock. “Well, you’ve got about half an hour left of your first class, so let’s not waste any more time.”

He motioned for Louis to follow him and Louis fumbled around to gather all his things. He wasn’t too nervous about the class, rather than he was about the classmates.

What if they all hated him?

What if they didn’t like male omegas?

What if he made no friends and had to eat his lunch in the loos’ like he’d seen in movies?

What if-

“Fix your tie, lad,” the principal’s voice brought him out of his worries. But his worries came back when he noticed that they had already reached the classroom. Louis pulled his tie a little, hoping it would be enough to satisfy.

It was, as the principal gave him a nod. “Come on, then.” He didn’t wait for Louis to respond as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The class’s chattering stopped and the teacher cut himself off mid-sentence. The principal said something to him and the teacher smiled reassuringly at Louis. The principal clapped him on the back once and walked out the door.

The teacher clapped his hands together and grinned at his class. “This, everyone, is Louis Tomlinson. He’ll be joining our class for the rest of the year.”

Louis could feel everyone’s stare burning into him and he kept his eyes on the ground. He wasn’t usually shy, but being in front of strangers while they stared and whispered at him made him fidget in his place.

He could hear murmurs and whispers and he finally got himself to look up. He smiled tentatively at the wide eyed students. He glanced at their faces and paused at one particular person.

Curly, unruly hair and massive, green eyes. He was sitting in the back corner next to a tan boy with jet black hair. Curly was staring right into Louis eyes and Louis suddenly felt violated. It felt like he was staring right through him.

He winked and Louis felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing, as the boy smirked at him.

“I’m Mr. Richards, by the way,” the teacher introduced himself. “Why don’t you take a seat, yeah? Anywhere is fine.”

Immediately there were students shuffling around, taking their bags off the empty chairs next to them, and making space for Louis. They all stared at him expectantly all hoping the new pretty boy would sit next to them.

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly and opted for the seat in the back middle table, next to a boy with blonde hair.

But the second he reached the front of the table, he heard a low growl come from the side and he stopped in his tracks. He glanced at Curly, who stared back at him expectantly. Curly gave his tan friend a look and the boy shrugged and moved to the seat next to the blonde boy, who turned slightly pink.

He was a little taken aback. He turned back to Curly, who stared right into his eyes and patted the seat with his hand. Louis felt his omega taking over and he knew what the meant.

This boy was an alpha.

Louis sighed and gave in to his nature of submissiveness. He moved and sat down next to the alpha boy. There was only fifteen minutes of class left, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

Evidently, he was wrong.

The alpha boy seemed insistent on talking to Louis, which Louis normally wouldn’t mind, but the boy was asking him very invasive questions.

It started out fine, just them introducing themselves.

“I’m Harry,” the alpha boy told him.

“Louis. But I guess you already knew that,” Louis chuckled awkwardly.

“So, you’re an omega?” Harry asked.

“Erm, yeah. I am,” Louis replied.

Harry smirked.

“Have you ever been knotted, then?”

Louis gaped. He opened his mouth and closed it again, choosing to say nothing.

Harry didn’t like that.

He frowned and grasped Louis arm, pulling him closer. He leaned in and whispered in Louis ear, “Answer me when I speak to you, omega.”

Harry growled at the end and Louis couldn’t help his nature. He ignored the heat on his cheeks as he answered Harry’s question.

“N-no. I’ve never been knotted,” Louis lowered his voice near the end, feeling a bit scandalized.

Harry smirked and leaned back in his chair. “Well, maybe I can change that.”

-

Class went on and Harry didn’t ask Louis anything else. In fact, he didn’t even speak to Louis after that.

But Louis could feel Harry staring, he could see Harry’s big eyes raking over Louis form. It made him feel weirdly tingly inside and Louis had no idea what to do.

So, when the bell rang, and class was dismissed, Louis made a mad dash down the hall, only slowing down when he was sure he was as far away from Harry as possible.

He figured that since he already in the hall, he should look for his locker. He pulled out the papers the lady had given to him and flipped through them until he found the sheet with his classes on it. In the top corner, it listed his locker number and code.

He walked further down the hall until he found the right number.

He’d actually never had a locker before. His other schools always offered the textbooks from the library.

He had no idea how to work the lock and the sheet offered no instruction, so Louis was left to fend for himself.

-

Louis muttered lowly as he fumbled with the locker combination.

It was his fourth try and he’d messed up yet again. He wasn’t worried about getting to his second class. He was new. He could say he got lost.

Right now, he was more determined to figure this out. He turned to the left and entered the first number again. Six, four, seven, T-

“Need help?”

Louis tensed as the heavy breath blew on the back of his neck. The deep voice made him shiver and then there were arms wrapped around his waist, pressing him flush against the body behind him.

“No, I’m fine, but thanks anyway, Harry.” Louis replied. He tried to wriggle out of Harry’s grasp, but Harry tightened his hold.

“Yes, you do,” Harry let go of him and took the sheet from Louis in one hand and started entering the combination with the other. Since Harry’s arms were occupied, Louis tried to step away to get some space, but Harry crowded closer until his hips were pressed to Louis bum and Louis could feel a massive bulge against his arse.

He wasn’t sure what to do (he wasn’t even sure if he really minded this) but even if he did try to get away, Harry was an alpha.

Harry continued to enter the code, resting his head on Louis and Louis realized just how tall Harry was. There was a soft clicking sound and Harry moved them back slightly to open the locker.

“Well, there you go,” Harry’s breath hit blew against the back of his neck again and Louis could practically hear Harry’s smirk.

“Um, thank you,” Louis mumbled. He waited for Harry to leave but Harry’s arms were around his waist again and his face was pressed into Louis hair. They stood like that for a while, Harry breathing in Louis smell and Louis maybe slightly enjoying it.

After maybe a few minutes, Louis decided to break the silence.

“Aren’t you late to second class?”

“Yes,” Harry stated.

“You should go then,” Louis urged. As much as he was enjoying this, his mum would kill him if he missed his own class.

Harry didn’t move an inch. “What’s the rush? We’re already late.”

“Well, we shouldn’t be any later than we already are,” Louis responded.

Harry exhaled into Louis hair and let go of Louis, stepping away from him. Louis took the opportunity to stuff some things into his locker and grabbing his things. He glanced at the paper that was still in Harry’s hand. He hadn’t even glanced at where his second class was.

“Can I have the paper back?” Louis asked, holding out his hand, but Harry made no move to give it to him.

“I’ll take you to your next class,” Harry declared.

“Oh. Y-you don’t have to do that,” Louis stammered out.

“I want to. We have the same class anyway, so it’s not like it’s a hassle.” Harry took Louis bag from him, ignoring his protests, and wrapped their hands together.

“Shall we?” Harry grinned. He didn’t wait for a response as he dragged Louis down the hall.

Louis had no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written by: http://cheimay15th.tumblr.com/

 

“H-harry?" Louis asked after a while, still hyper aware of the large hand engulfing his.

“Yes, princess?" Louis turned his head and raised an eyebrow because really, Harry was such an Alpha. 

“What class are we going to?" He asked, because he still hadn’t been able to get his schedule back from the taller boy. Harry smirked down at him and his face heated up rapidly because truthfully, the alpha was incredibly sexy.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?"

“Harry, please. I just want to know what to expect."

Harry kept quiet and Louis sighed, figuring that the alpha wasn’t going to give him any answers. Until the deep voice spoke out, low and intense.

“Beg me again."

Stopping abruptly, Louis looked up at the curly-haired boy, eyes widening at the hooded eyes of the alpha.

“W-what?"

“You heard me," Harry said, pushing Louis against the nearest row of lockers."You want me to give you the schedule, you have to beg for it."

Whimpering, Louis struggled against the tight hold Harry had on his waist. His submissive urges were trying to take over but he pushed them down as hard as he could.

“C’mon princess. Just do it. I know you want to. I can smell it. Just let it out. C’mon baby, beg for me. _Be a good boy_ ," Harry whispered into his ear.

“P-please," he forced out, unable to deny Harry's alpha command.

“Please what?"

“Please let me have the schedule. Please."

As quickly as he was pushed against the lockers, he was released. He looked up to see Harry smirking at him.

“Well, since you asked so nicely," he said, handing over the paper. Louis blushed as he read over the paper, falling into step with Harry who had started walking again.

“Wait" His face scrunched up in confusion “What is ‘Mating Education’!"

All Harry did was smirk and open a classroom door.

“Oh Harry. There you are. Did you find him?" He heard a voice say. 

“Yeah. He was having a bit of trouble with his locker. I took care of it though." Louis blushed as Harry pushed him forward so that he was in the line of vision of an entire classroom.

Oh God. Not this again.

“Um H-hi," he waved awkwardly to the class and heard someone giggle. He smiled when he saw it was the blonde boy and felt some of the awkwardness melt away.

That one is a friend. I'll keep that one.

“You must be Louis. Welcome to ‘Mating Education.'"

“Um, about that. What is Mating Ed?" He asked, turning back to the teacher.

“I was just getting to that. Omegas on one side of the room, Alphas on the other," he instructed.

Taking that as a dismissal, Louis walked over to the blonde, throwing a soft smile over his to Harry.

“Hi there. I’m Niall." The blonde- Niall- said as Louis walked up to his table, patting the seat next to him with a metal grin. Smiling graciously at the blonde omega, Louis sat down and looked around.

“Wow. There’s a lot of male omegas here," he said, surprised. In his old school, he was one out of three male omegas. But the class held almost equal amount of male and female omegas.

“Yeah. I think parents are more trusting of this school because of the mating program."

“Mating program?" Louis asked, confused. His parents had never mentioned a mating program. Neither, he realised, had his research of the school. Niall laughed and nodded.

“Yeah. That’s why we’re being split like this. Mrs. Blake - the teacher - is gonna assign each of us to an alpha who will basically look after us for the rest of the school year," Niall explained.

What?

“What?" He whisper-screeched, cheeks flushing red when a few heads turned towards him curiously. He smiled sheepishly at them before turning back to an amused looking Niall. 

“We don’t actually have to mate with them Lou - I mean, not unless you want to." 

Shocked, Louis turned back to the front of the front where Mrs. Blake was calling out names in pairs.

Okay. So I’m going to be ‘assigned’ to some hulking, preditorial alpha. That’s fine. Totally cool. I’ve always wanted to be a sex slave. Maybe I’ll even get a collar. With rhinestones and black- no, _pink_ \- leather, Louis thought.

This was so fucked up.

Maybe if he didn't think about it, it would go away.

Yeah, that seemed fairly logical.

He turned to Niall with a wide grin on his face.

“So. I’m assuming you want to be paired with Harry's friend. The dark haired one?" He asked casually, smirking when Niall choked on air.

“What? No! Who told you that cause it’s not true. I mean, I’m not saying Zayn isn’t attractive cause, Jesus Christ, he is, all I’m saying is that if we were paired together, I could care less. It would not affect me in any way. Nope, it would no-"

“Zayn, your omega will be Niall Horan."

Louis laughed as Niall squeeked and turned bright red.

“You could care less right?" He said teasingly. Niall flipped him off and he laughed harder.

“Harry Styles, your omega will be Louis Tomlinson."

Oh.

Sobering up, Louis turned to see Harry smirking at him. He blew him a kiss and Louis blushed, whipping his head back to Niall with wide eyes, only to find the blonde boy smirking at him.

“Well, this should be interesting."

And yeah, kinda.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY i've been swamped with school and finally Labor Day came and Hallelujah i had time to update  
> i'll try to do my updates every weekend just so i can keep this fic consistent, but it all depends on when my co-writer does her chapter.

-

Louis feels like this day couldn’t get any worse.

After Mrs. Blake had paired everyone up, she proceeded to have them sit with their assigned partners. So, Louis walked over, red in the face, and plopped down next to Harry while Zayn took Louis’ seat next to Niall. Now, Mrs. Blake was explaining something in the front of the class, but Louis couldn’t concentrate with the annoying voice traveling into his eardrums.

“So, Princess.”

Louis bit his bottom lip to hold back a groan. He could hardly tolerate Harry as it is, but now he was stuck with this boy for the rest of the year.

So, yeah, so far school was going great.

Louis decided it was better not to bless him with a response, so he doesn’t say anything and keeps his eyes on the whiteboard where Mrs. Blake is writing out ‘Mating’ in black marker. Louis briefly thinks that she should work on her handwriting.

“Don’t ignore me,” Harry whined. He placed a giant, warm hand on Louis thigh, rubbing it up and down when Louis stiffened.

“What are you doing?” Louis gritted out.

“Trying to get your attention,” Harry grinned, stupid bright eyes and dimples and all. He lightly tapped his fingers on the inside of Louis thigh, too close to Louis crotch for comfort.

“Well, you have it. What do you want?” Louis tried to ignore the tingly feeling Harry’s fingers were leaving behind.

“Nothing. I just want your attention,” Harry replied, still grinning like a fucking child.

“You’re like a massive toddler, you know that?” Louis stated. It wasn’t meant to be an insult, but the offended look on Harry’s face made Louis smirk.

“Am not!” Harry scoffed. It’s quite loud, as Mrs. Blake turned to glare in their direction.

“Anyway,” she said. “This program has been in this school for a while, but we are one of the only schools that provide it, so I’m sure some of the new students aren’t sure what the purpose of this class is.”

Harry trailed his fingers up Louis thigh again and Louis flinched a bit. He spared a glance in Harry’s direction but he was just staring at the front of the class with a blank expression on his face.

Well then.

Louis tried to focus on what his teacher is saying but Harry’s fingers inched closer and closer before they were tapping lightly on Louis crotch and Louis jumped a little. He could hear Harry smirking and Louis decided it’s gone far enough and pushed Harry’s hand away and it smacked against the table.

He hissed in pain and turned to growl at Louis before he realized that Mrs. Blake has stopped talking. Harry glanced back at her to see everyone staring at them. He cleared his throat awkwardly and smiled tightly.

Mrs. Blake gave him a look but continued her lecture.

“Right, well. Omegas, you’ve all been assigned all alpha correct?” She paused to make sure people nodded. “Alright, so, we’ve paired you up because, in the past, we’ve had problems with people using omegas for their own personal pleasure. So, your alpha’s job is to protect you and ensure that nothing like that happens.”

Louis could hear Harry cursing under his breath and rubbing his hand and in a moment of compassion and sympathy, Louis placed his hand on Harry’s hurt one.

Harry abruptly stopped cursing and looked at Louis with wide eyes. Louis did his best to keep his expression neutral but he heard Harry chuckle lightly and Louis couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face.

Harry wrapped their hands together, fingers tangled in each others warmth and Louis felt the warm tingly feeling from before spread to his chest.

“Most of our students do not end up mating, but in the rare occasion that they do, I am required to teach you how to avoid getting your omega pregnant. But that will come up later in the year, so for now, please, I beg of you, keep it in your pants,” Mrs. Blake even folded her hands together to say a silent prayer. Louis chuckled and Harry squeezed their intertwined hands.

She grabbed a marker again and turned back to the board. This time she wrote down ‘Rules and Parent Permission’. She turned back to the class and rested her back against the board, folding her hands together.

“If you do happen to mate with your partner, I am not held liable. Not now, not ever. If you chose to have sex with your partner, that is your decision,” She paused and glanced around before sighing. “If it so happens that it was not your decision but it happened anyway, I would hope that you would come to talk to me or the principal. We’re not here to judge, we can promise you some help and guarantee the right punishment for the douchebag that touched you without your consent.”

There were a few murmurs when she cursed but she called them back to attention. “Alphas, I cannot stress how important it is that you protect your omega. I’m sure we all know what happens to omegas out there, especially male omegas, which this class seems to be full of. If you do not know, then you are blissfully sheltered but I will be teaching that in this class, so if you do not wish to know, tell your parents to call me.”

Louis knew exactly what happened. His mum explained it all to him when he was younger. Male omegas tend to be captured and sold as sex slaves, then when they end up pregnant, they’re tossed aside like trash. Sometimes, if they're lucky, they’re just captured to be used as slaves or free labor, but that rarely happens.

Mrs. Blake continued, this time holding up a green paper. “I will be needing your parents permission to teach you a few things, so have them sign this paper so I know that I’m allowed. Just have them check off what they feel comfortable with you learning.  If they say no to something, you will be sent to another class while I am teaching the subject. Clear?”

There were some murmurs of agreement and she passed out the papers and that was that.

The bell rang, signifying the end of second and Louis pulled out his schedule to see his third class.

_Physical Education_

Louis sighed. He’d never liked P.E. In his old school, they had spent the majority of the year having free days where the class would just walk around the track until class ended. Hopefully this school wouldn’t be like that.

He felt Harry tug their joined hands a bit and he looked up at him.

“C’mon, we’ve got to get to class,” Harry motioned towards the door and Louis grabbed his things and they headed out, hands still grasped together and stupid grins on their faces.

It was weird how Harry could go from ‘The Alpha Man That Likes To Pin People To Lockers And Breathe Down Their Necks’ to ‘Sweet Teenage Boy That Could Be The Happiest Person In The World Just From Holding Hands With Someone.’

But, Louis isn’t complaining.

-

Phys. Ed. was just another hour of lengthy explaining and Harry rubbing his massive hands all over Louis thighs again. Which, yes, was a bit weird because they were standing on the football field, right next to other classmates, while the teacher explains things and Harry’s chest was pressed to Louis back and his hands are grasping and squeezing at Louis upper thighs, right under his crotch.

Louis thinks he should mind more, seeing as he just met Harry today, but he doesn’t really hate the attention. It feels a bit nice to have someone feel the need to touch every part of your body. But that was probably just Louis omega speaking.

He doesn’t know how Harry managed to have two classes with him, but again, Louis not complaining.

Harry’s curls brush against the back of Louis neck from time to time and Louis has to stifle a giggle every time because it tickles.

He knows Harry can tell because he pulls Louis against him even more and shakes his hair around on Louis neck and Louis accidently lets out a laugh.

“Something funny, kid?” The teacher, Coach Vick, booms from in front of them.

Louis abruptly stops and he feels Harry tense behind him.

“Um, no. Sorry, sir,” Louis says meekly. He’s feeling a bit shy now because everybody’s staring at them.

A student glares at them and mumbles something under his breath. Louis doesn’t catch what it was, but Harry apparently does. He pushes Louis behind him and steps towards the student.

“What the hell did you say?”

The student seems startled, but he stands his ground, “I said, fucking omegas. Can’t even pay attention. You should sell your boyfriend. You’d get some great cash for trash like that.”

“Listen, brat. Why don’t you-”

Harry looks like he’s ready to maim the kid but the teacher blows his whistle and interrupts Harry.

“It’s the first day of school. Don’t get on my bad side,” Coach says.

Harry snarls at the student once, just to make him jump, before turning back to Louis. He takes Louis wrists in his hands and kisses him palms. He glances at his watch, before shrugging and tugging Louis toward the gate.

“Class isn’t over!”  Louis hears Coach yell. But the bell rings as soon as he finishes his sentence.

“It is now!” Harry hollers back.

Louis thinks he may have misjudged him.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. so it's been a while. i've only got one excuse: school. i'm heading off to what i like to call 'middle college' in a week

-

Louis wants to scream. He wants to scream and throw things and murder someone and then maybe scream some more.

He’s literally just met Harry, it’s not even been a full 24 hours, so why the hell is he at the school fence with said boy, about to ditch his first day of school?

He shouldn’t even be contemplating this because he knows his mother will find out and that this will all come back to bite him in the ass but he kind of wants to leave with Harry. His mother would kill him and hide the body under the house but it’s spending the rest of the day with Harry versus worrying about his mother plotting ways to kill him and Louis’s on the fence.

But no, really, he’s literally on the fence. Harry had whisked him away from the football field and taken him to the fence that surrounded school and told him to climb over. So, now Louis is currently straddling the top bar thing, wondering if this was the the best thing to do or not.

He thinks of excuses he can make when his mum finds out about this (because she will, one way or another) and so far the best thing he can come up with has to do with the advice she’d given him that morning.

‘An Alpha told me to do it mum, I had no choice.’ He thinks it might do, just for a bit, but he knows that his mum would sit him down and give him a lecture about how she ‘expected better of him’ or that ‘he should have known what was the right thing to do’ and he’d really rather not deal with that.

The tiny ends of the wires are pricking through his pants and digging into his skin and he really wants to leave but he just can’t. It goes against his morals to give into something like this just to impress someone who may not even be worth it.

He sighs and climbs back down, ignoring the stupid little voice that tells him to do whatever the great. big alpha says. Ew.

Harry has a confused look on his face but Louis just shrugs. “It’s my first day of school, Harry. I can’t just leave.”

Harry looks disappointed but he has a small smile on his face. “I understand, babe. I’ll walk you to your next class.”

They’re both already late and Louis hopes that Harry doesn’t have a habit of being late to class if they’re going to stick together like this for the rest for the year. (Yes, Louis is already thinking that far ahead.)

“What have you got next?” Louis asks.

“Chemistry,” Harry nods his head to the side and starts back towards the building.

“Oh, but I have English and that’s all the way across campus, isn’t it?” Louis stops and points towards what he thinks is the Science building.

“It is. So?” Harry says.

Louis drops his hand and shrugs, but turns his face a little to hide the smile that pulls on his lips.

The walk is silent, save for the sounds of their footsteps in the empty halls. Louis wonders if this is a habit of Harry’s. Being late to class, ditching school. He wonders what’s under the ugly school uniform because Harry seemed like the type to have piercings or tattoos.

But other than the physical appearance, Louis wonders if Harry’s a bad influence on him. Just one day with the boy and Louis has already been late to class twice, had his crotch grabbed in the middle of class, and been so very close to ditching school altogether. Was that the type of person Harry was? A sex-crazed and rebellious alpha?

But then there was also the Harry that lit up like the damn sun when Louis held his hand and stood up for him and his honor and walks him to class even though his own class his across campus.

They stop by the lockers near Louis’ classroom and Harry gives him a look, like he expects something.

“Thank you. For walking me, I mean,” Louis says, thinking Harry just wants a thank-you.

Harry continues to give him the look but lets out a chuckle. He smirks and leans down to kiss Louis’ cheek.

Heat rises to his face and he knows Harry can see the blush because he chuckles and walks off, leaving Louis in all his pink cheeked glory.

Alrighty then.

Louis takes a minute to gather himself, coughing once into his arm and shaking his head. He doesn’t want to dwell on it, nope, but his cheek is a bit wet and that’s all his mind can focus on. His heart is pounding in his chest and he’s being stupid, getting so worked up over a kiss on the cheek.

But. He feels warm. And it’s just nice. That’s simply it. It feels so nice that Louis can’t help but get excited over it. He shouldn’t, he knows that, but he can’t exactly control his emotions.

He chooses not to dwell on it, pushes it to the back of his mind and locks it up in a silver case that will probably have more things added to it throughout the year. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, only entering when he hears ‘come in!’.

All eyes are on him again and he feels heavy all of a sudden. He glances at the teacher, a fifty-something year old who seems to be in too good a shape to have those grey hairs on his head. He smiles politely at Louis, but he looks a bit confused so Louis introduces himself.

“I’m Louis. Tomlinson. I’m a new student,” Louis awkwardly trails off at the end, hoping the teachers will fill in the blanks.

He seems to because he grins at Louis, wide enough so that Louis can see the golden tooth on his bottom jaw. If that wasn’t rare enough, the man’s got a [bow tie with the print of an American hundred dollar bill on it.](http://thinkties.com/money-bow-tie)

“Ah, yes! You’re late, young man,” he says.

Louis feels his stomach drop. As much as he hates school, he cares about his education. Maybe not enough, but he does actually care. So he doesn't really fancy getting in trouble on the first day.

“I-I’m sorry, I got lost and-” Louis lies.

“Oh, I'm just kidding, boy! Calm down,” he laughs like it’s his favorite pastime to torment students and Louis awkwardly chuckles with him. He seems like a jolly guy, though.

“I’m Mr. Kringle. Like, Pringles, yes, I know, you don’t have to tell me,” Louis wasn’t going to but okay. “But everyone calls me Mr. K.,even my own mother, god bless her soul.”

Louis opens his mouth to express his condolences but the man laughs loudly.

“I’m just kiddin’ kid! Jesus Christ, lighten up!” He laughs again and Louis doesn’t know what this guy could possibly be fit to teach. But he likes him.

“Let me just get you the rubric and you can take a seat,” he begins rummaging  through some papers on his desk and Louis takes the opportunity to glance around the room to find a seat. He’s distracted by a blonde boy, waving his arms like mad man, trying to get Louis attention.

Louis stiles a laugh. 

He grins when Louis meets his eyes and he excitedly gestures at the empty seat next to him. Louis nods and takes the rubric Mr. K hands him with a polite smile and heads towards Niall.

He sits down on the stool and waits until Mr. K is talking before he whispers to Niall.

“So, how’d it go?”

Niall immediately blushes and Louis grins happily.

“How’d what go?” Niall feigns confusion.

“Oh, don’t give me that. You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Louis teases

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes-”

“Oh, Mr. Tomlinson! I see you’ve got something you want to share with the entire class!” Mr. K grins at him from the front of the room.

The whole class snickers at Louis and Louis bites the inside of his cheek.

“I was just telling Niall how dapper I think you look with that bow tie,” Louis grins. If there’s one definite way to get out of trouble, it’s to kiss ass like there’s no tomorrow.

Mr. K guffaws at him and says, “At least someone appreciates it.” He grins once more and turns back towards the board. He’s just going over the rubric and looking at it, Louis is pretty sure all he needs to do is read it and he’ll get the basis of the class.

And, anyway, it’s just English, It’s basically the same every year. (Well, until the end of high school where they just decide to dump shit tones new formats and rhetorical devices and college vocabulary on students in one go, but Louis has time.)

He turns to Niall and speaks a little lower this time, trying to be more discrete. “Yes, you do. Now, spill.”

“I don’t need to spill anything,” Niall huffs at him.

“Oh, I bet Zayn spilled something on you,” Louis teases again.

“Wha - You can’t just - You little fuck, I hate you,” Niall stammers and his cheeks become pinker and Louis has to stifle his laughs.

“What about you, huh? I’m sure Harry-”

“Don’t even,” Louis interrupts. He fights the blush rising to his cheeks and turns away a little to hide it.

“Aw!,” Niall exclaims. Fuck. “Wittle Louis has a crush!”

“Fuck off.” It seems like neither Louis nor Niall remembers that they’ve only met today, because this seems like best friend behavior.

“Only if you ease off on the Zayn jokes.”

Louis grits his teeth but nods. “Deal.”

They let the subject drop and begin talking about Mr. K’s bow tie.

“Niall. It’s obviously not real. Don’t be an idiot.”

“I’m just saying! It looks pretty realistic from over here!” Niall shrugs.

“We’re in the back of the room, of course it looks realistic. And anyway, how could he possibly afford a real one on a teacher’s salary?” Louis reasons, squinting at the tie.

“Well, you never know what kind of things he does after school. He could be in a gang. Or run a meth lab. Have you seen Breaking Bad?”

“No and I never will,” Louis says, but he probably will. Someday. Soon. Who knows

“Well, you should. And I still thinks it’s real.”

“Whatever,” Louis says. Niall’s too stubborn for his own good. A bit like Louis. “When’s lunch?”

“After this class. Speaking of lunch; sit with me?” Niall asks hopefully.

“Sure!” Louis grins. This is the first time he’s actually known what he’s going to be doing during lunch at a new school. It’s a good feeling.

Mr. K babbles on about how he scores tests and essays and the like and Louis thinks he sounds a bit like Morgan Freeman. He listens for a bit, but Niall can’t seem to be able to keep quiet and Louis finds himself in an animated discussion about the benefits of celery.

“All I’m saying is that if they’re that good for you, then they shouldn’t taste like shit,” Niall declares.

“Well, if you ate them more often, you’d be used to the taste.”

“I don’t wanna be used to the taste! They taste like shit!” Niall says, exasperated.

The bell rings and Louis takes his bag and they both heads outside.

In the midst of telling Niall all about the amazing negative calories in celery, someone grabs his arm.

Louis turns, a bit iffed about being interrupted, but then he sees who it is.

“Didn’t you go to class? Why are you here so quickly?” Louis asks. The hand on his arm is warm and Louis’ heart starts to beat faster.

“I did, but the door was locked, so I came back here to wait for you,” Harry says. He slides his hand down Louis biceps, going farther down until their hands are intertwined.

“But it’s been almost an hour.”

“Yeah, well,” Harry shrugs. He starts walking and tugs Louis behind him. Louis motions for Niall, who looks a bit intimidated and confused, to follow. “Let’s go get lunch, Princess.” Harry commands. Louis grinds his teeth at the nickname.

They stand in line to get food and Harry doesn’t let go of his hand. He grabs a tray and tells Louis to tell him what he wants.

“I can get it myself, y’know,” Louis states, he cocks his hip out and places his free hand on it.

Harry doesn’t respond, more focused on finding the right apple then on Louis. He insists on finding the perfect one for Louis and Louis awkwardly tells the next people in line to go around them.

Harry glares at any of them that try to reach around Louis to get a fruit. He even gives Niall a look when his fingers accidentally brush against Louis’ when Louis hands him an apple. Niall shrinks back and ducks his head down, telling Louis that he’ll go find them some seats.

Harry finally finds one he’s satisfied with and proudly places it on Louis’s tray. He looks so pleased that Louis doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he doesn’t even like apples.

Harry doesn’t take too long on the actual food, only arguing with the lunch lady for a brief minute about how chips aren’t healthy for Louis and that they should have more variety of healthy foods.

Then, at the refreshments, Harry makes Louis get a bottle of water, claiming that the milk is full of hormones that were bad for him. Louis knew he was right, but it still irked him to no end.

The last straw was when Harry said he couldn’t sit with Niall.

“I’m going to sit with my friend,” Louis says. He’s definitely not going to take no for an answer. He may have let Harry control what he eats, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let him decide who he could sit with.

“But I don’t want to sit over there.”

“Well, tough, because I do,” Louis glares at him. He takes his tray from Harry and turns to go to where Niall’s sitting, but Harry grabs his arm.

“You’re sitting with me, Princess, and that’s final,” Harry growls at him. Oh, the big, scary Alpha voice is out. But Louis, surprisingly isn’t as phased as he thought he’d be.

“I’m sitting with my friend, Princess, and that’s final,” Louis retorts and all but skips to Niall’s table. He can hear Harry grumbling and cursing and it makes him smile.

The omega in him wants to sit with Harry but Louis already told Niall he’d sit with him during lunch and Louis doesn’t want to lose the only friend he’s made.

He plops down next to Niall and pops a chip in his mouth, only then noticing that Niall’s staring at him.

“What?’ Louis asks, confused.

“How the hell can you say no to him?” Niall gapes.

Louis shrugs, acting blasé to the whole thing. “I just do.”

“It’s amazing. I’ve never seen an omega defy and alpha like that.”

Louis shrugs again. He doesn't really know what to say to Niall. That he’s so incredibly stubborn that he can defy Harry? That’s definitely not a good answer.

“So, anyway, celery,” Louis says, dropping the subject.

They’ve only been talking for five minutes and he’s just about through to Niall when he feels a body brush against his as they sit down next to him.

He jumps and turns to see Harry, who’s trying to act as nonchalant as possible, but Louis can tell he's just a bit annoyed. He’s more amused than anything and Louis bites his lip and grins.

He can’t believe that Harry actually gave in. He’s sure that’s the first time an alpha ever did that and he can’t help but feel a bit proud of himself.

He turns to finish his conversation with Niall but he sees that Zayn has sat down in front of him and Niall might be drooling a little, maybe, possibly. Louis decides that their conversation is finished. Niall’s a lost cause anyway.

He glances back at Harry, only to meet his eyes. Louis blushes and looks down, suddenly shy, and he can still feel Harry staring at him. He clears his throat awkwardly and look back at him and smiles.

Harry smiles back and cheekily takes one of Louis’ chips.

Louis doesn’t even try to stop him when he does it a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE RESPONSE TO THIS IS AMAZING I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IT'S GOT SO MANY HITS BUT IM SURE AS HELL GLAD IT DOES. I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT
> 
> so next chapter will conclude Louis' first day and then the story's plot will truly begins. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. SO.  
> i wanna thank all the people that offered to be my co-writer. there were so many of you i literally had to take a second to gather myself so i wouldnt cry. I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS SO MUCH SO THE HELP!! :)

The rest of lunch goes by with Zayn and Niall whispering to each other and Harry stealing more of Louis’ chips and Louis finally just pushing the plate over to him.

Harry declines and gives it back, saying, “You need to eat,” and doesn’t steal anymore. Louis offers him the apple Harry had spent a lifetime choosing for him and Harry gives him a look and Louis shrugs and sets it back down.

“Your loss,” he says. “It’s a good apple. I can tell.”

Harry positively beams at the subtle praise. “Only the best for you, Princess.”

Louis elects to ignore the nickname this time and sets his focus on the ratio of his chips and ketchup.

He’ll need more ketchup.

He says as much to Harry and before Louis’s even out of his seat, Harry’s already halfway to the lunch line. Louis frowns as Harry snarls at some freshmen to move out of the way and grabs a handful of small ketchup packets and head back to their table.

Harry looks like he expects some kind of praise when he places the packets in Louis hand, but obviously, since Louis is Louis, he gives him the exact opposite.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Louis tells him as he struggles to open one of the little packets. Harry takes it from his hands and places it between his teeth, successfully tearing the seal open and hands it back to Louis.

“What, getting you something you needed?” Harry scoffs, looking a little insulted. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“No, thank you, I meant growling at those freshmen,” Louis squeezes out the ketchup, setting it aside and handing Harry another packet to open.

Harry does so and hands it back, still as irritated as before. “They were in my way.”

“Well, you could have been polite and said, “Hi, ‘scuse me, I need to get some ketchup, thanks, have a nice day.” It’s not hard to be nice, Harry,” Louis squeezes out the new ketchup packet and looks at the plate of chips and realizes that now his chip ratio is off.

“So, you don’t think I’m nice?” Harry suddenly looks hurt and Louis’s eyes widen with guilt.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sure you’re plenty nice, just, like, I’ve only known you for a day! And I just meant, like, there were alternative ways to asks them to move and your way wasn’t exactly the best?” Louis trails off towards the end at it becomes a question because he’s not sure if that’s the right answer.

Harry’s still frowning, one side of his cheek sunk in a little from where he’s biting his inside gum. He looks a little upset and Louis’s not sure what to say now; he doesn't know what Harry wants to hear.

Suddenly Harry stands up and walks back towards the lunch line and for a second Louis feels like he might have actually hurt Harry’s feelings.

But Harry goes towards the group of freshies that were in his way before and Louis watches, surprised, as Harry apologizes to them. The freshmen shakingly nod and Harry smiles and walks back to Louis’s table, head held high and eyes shining with pride.

“There,” Harry says, seemingly satisfied.

Louis breathes out a laugh and shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re a weird one, is what you are.”

“You’re not exactly one to talk, Princess,” Harry replies, cheekily.

“Oh shut up,” Louis shakes his head and occupies himself with his chips again. He glances back at Harry every now and then, only to find Harry looking right back at him. This goes on for five minutes before Louis grabs the apple in his tray and Harry’s hand, placing it in his palm and closing his fingers around it.

“It’s a good apple,” Louis says again. “I can tell.”

Harry grins and takes a huge bite of it.

“There’s a party tonight. At some kid’s house. You should go,” he says through a mouthful of his apple.

Louis makes a face “I’m not really the partying type.”

He is. He so definitely is, but it’s his first day and he really doubts his mum would let him go to some kids party, on a school night no less. And he’s known Harry for less than a day. That’s enough reason to not want to accept an invitation to a party from him.

Harry shrugs. “Well, let me know if you change your mind.”

Louis’s a bit surprised. He expected Harry to try to persuade him to go. “Hm.”

“This is a good apple,” Harry replies.

Lunch ends soon enough and Harry throws Louis’s tray away before he can even get up. Zayn and Niall shout quick goodbyes and walk off down the hall together leaving Louis alone with Harry.

Louis expects Harry to head off to his own class but he turns and Harry’s still their, hands in his pockets, apparently waiting for Louis to do something.

“So, um. I’m just gonna head to class,” Louis says awkwardly.

“I’ll walk you,” Harry says immediately. They head down the hall together, walking close, but not close enough that their hands brush.

Louis bumps Harry’s shoulder with his own and once he has Harry’s attention, he asks, “What class do you have then?”

Harry shrugs.

“What’s,” Louis over exaggeratedly repeats the action and it must look silly because Harry barks out a laugh, “mean?”

“Just,” Harry shrugs again, dimple still indenting his cheek.

Louis makes a face again but doesn't say anything. He doesn’t notice how slow their walking until the bell rings and he’s late now, oh well. He can still play the newbie card.

They reach Louis’s class but Harry pauses at the wall before the row of lockers next to the classroom door. He grabs Louis by the elbow and pulls him gently until his back is against the wall and Harry’s arms have him trapped in.

“What’re you doing? 

Harry shrugs again and Louis is annoyed so he repeats his question, harsher this time. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Harry doesn't even flinch.

“Harry, seriously, back off,” Louis is more than a little put off now. He’s not uncomfortable per say, Harry’s biceps are bulging and he smells nice, but he’s a little annoyed. Harry is totally invading his personal bubble.

“Give me your number,” Harry says in a low voice and is that supposed to be seductive? Louis is not impressed.

When Louis doesn't respond, Harry lifts one hand off the wall and places it on Louis side. “Hey,” he leans in and whispers into Louis ear. Louis shudders, “I said give me your number,” he runs his hand down Louis curve and pauses at his hip, squeezing it.

Louis looks up at him indignantly. “No.”

Harry doesn't even look surprised. He smirks. “Why not?”

"Don’t have a phone,” Louis replies. Of all the shit he’s ever gotten from his friends for not having a phone, it’s finally become useful.

Now Harry looks surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Louis raises his eyebrow in a childish ‘what’re-you-gonna-do-about-it’ kind of way.

“Hm,” is all Harry says.

“Hm,” Louis puffs out his chest and mocks him in a low voice.

Harry laughs and Louis frowns because he did actually mean to offend him. The fingers on Louis hips start to tap mindless rhythms, inching scarily close to his bum. Louis shoves his hand off.

Harry grins at him again and the pearly whites are beginning to hurt Louis’s eyes.

“Well, if you’ll kindly excuse me, I have a class to get to,” Louis crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently as he waited for Harry to move. He doesn’t.

“Harry, seriously. I’m already late enough,” Louis is actually a little distressed because he’s probably already missed most of the period. It probably shows because Harry takes a step back.

“Alright. Go and get an education, Princess,” he leans in and pecks Louis’s cheek and walks off.

Louis lets out a sigh. He’s just gotten through half of the school day and he’s already exhausted.

-

Louis exits his last class of the day to see Harry waiting for him by the lockers. He’s not even surprised. Harry’s been waiting outside of every one of Louis’ class’s since lunch.

“Do you even go to class?” Louis walks past him and Harry’s quick to turn and walk next to him.

“Course I do. Just not recently,” Harry replies as they head towards the exit.

“Well, you should. I like a well-educated man,” Louis pushes the door open and breathes in the humid air. 

Harry perks up. “So, if I went to my classes, you’d like me?”

Louis’s eyes widen and he stammers a little, “That-that’s not what I said.”

“But that’s basically what you meant,” he smirks.

“No it’s not. You’re just twisting my words,” Louis accuses him. He stops walking for a minute to glance around the parking lot in search of his mother’s car. But, alas, she’s nowhere in sight. Typical for his mother to be late.

“No I’m not. You said you like well-educated men. I’m a man and I could be well-educated for all you know. Therefore, if I started going to my classes again, you’d like me,” Harry declares.

Louis opts not to answer him straight away and heads over to a bench by the schools gate, Harry right behind him.

Once Louis’s sat down and gotten settled, he scoffs at Harry. “Please. You’re hardly even a boy.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to scoff. He’s actually offended, which makes Louis a little proud, because knocking the great big alpha off his pedestal is always fun.

“Really? You don’t think I’m a man?” Harry says it like a challenge, so of course Louis has to take it.

“Nope,” Louis pops the ‘p’ sound at the end.

“I’m more of a man than you are,” Harry retorts.

Louis raises his eyebrows and shakes his head at him. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am,” Harry smirks and leans in closer to Louis until there’s an inch between their faces.

“No, you’re not."

“Yes, I am,” he whispers, close enough to Louis’s lips that he feels Harry’s breath puff against them.

“N-no, you’re not.”

“I’ll prove it to you.”

“Wha-” Louis is cut off by Harry tucking his arms under Louis’s knees and placing the other arm around his back and lifting him out of his seat. “Put me down!”

“Would a boy be able to lift you up like this?” Harry grins, obviously very proud of himself.

“Muscle strength doesn’t prove you’re a man,” Louis tries to wiggle out of his arms but Harry tightens his grip.

“It’s part of being a man.”

“See, now that’s just stereotypical. I don’t give a shit if the man of my dreams can carry me or not. He could have twigs for arms for all I care,” Louis wiggles again, only to have Harry push him up a bit in his arms and ending up with his face too, too close to Harry’s.

“You should set the bar higher, Princess,” Harry smirks at him and the stupid craters in his cheeks make Louis dizzy.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Louis sneers.

“And leave you all alone? I don’t think so. Believe it or not, some people go crazy over pretty things like you"

Louis fights the blush, he swears he does, but he’s been called pretty and he can’t help it. “W-well, I, uh, I w-”

“Louis!”

Louis turns his head to see his mother’s car parked a few feet away from him. She looks angry, confused, and worried. Mothers are strange.

Then he realizes how this might look to his mom. Her son in the arms of a boy who was undeniably an alpha on his first day at his new school. Before Louis can physically push himself out of Harry’s arms, Harry gently places him on his feet and smirks again. He kisses his cheek and walks off.

Dammit.

Louis turns back to where his mother is parked and as he sits in the car, he braces himself for the lecture of a lifetime.

-

Surprisingly, his mum is silent the entire ride home and Louis is beginning to think he might be getting off scotch-free.

But before Louis can escape to the sweet sanctity of his room, his mother gives him a stern look and points at one of the stools by the island. Louis trudges and flops onto the seat.

“So. Who was that boy?” She presses her hands against the granite island and stares accusingly at him.

Louis actually feels a little guilty. He looks down at his lap and fiddles with his thumbs. “Um, his name’s Harry. I met him today. At school.”

“He’s an alpha isn’t he,” It’s not a question. “I could smell him all over you on the drive home.”

“He is, but-”

“You’re not allowed to see him anymore.”

Louis gapes at her. “What?! That’s completely unfair!”

“Louis this morning you were complaining about people like him! Are you telling me you actually want to see him?!” They’re both shouting now.

“Well, no, I mean, yes! I do! He may be really touchy and a little annoying but he’s not that bad, Mum!” Louis’s not sure why he’s defending Harry. He gets irritated just looking at him but Harry’s not..terrible.

“No. You’re not seeing him. End of story,” His mother holds up her index finger like she’s finalizing the words.

“That’s not fair!” Louis all but screams. “You don’t get to decide who I get to be friends with!”

“Friends? Friends? Louis, you could never be just friends with an alpha! You’re an omega! It’s just not plausible!” She screeches at him. “Sooner or later he’s going to try to knot you!”

“Mum, I don’t like him like that! That would never happen!” Louis says, exasperated.

“But he likes you doesn't he?!”  His mum counters.

“I don’t know, Mum!” He does know. It’s plainly obvious. “Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t, it doesn’t matter! We could still be friends!”

“What is going on here? I could hear you two screaming two miles away!” His dad walks in, looking confused as ever as to why he’s just walked in on his son and wife having a screaming match.

“Mum’s trying to control who I can or cannot be friends with,” Louis spits out, glaring accusingly at his mother.

“Oh, you’ve already made friends! That’s my boy!” His dad tossles Louis’s hair playfully. His mum frowns.

“He’s become friends with an alpha!” She tries.

“So? He’s made friends. That’s good, isn’t it?” His dad shrugs. Louis is really loving his dad right now.

“But, but, the alpha was carrying him in his arms! How about that huh?” She crosses her arms and smiles like she’s just found the answer to everything.

Louis’ dad turns to him and waits for an explanation.

“Well, see, we got into this argument and he lifted me into his arms to prove a point and then he said muscle strength is wants makes you a man and I told him he was being stereotypical and -” Louis rambles are cut off by his dad chortling.

“You tell ‘im, kiddo. Your mom didn’t marry me for my huge biceps, I’ll tell you that,” He winks and laughs at his own joke.

Louis’s mother looks at him, shocked because she was sure he’d take her side.

“What’s so bad about him having an alpha friend, Jay? He’s perfectly capable of handling himself. Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?” He tried to reason.

“I-I just,” Jay pauses and let out a sigh. She turns to Louis with wet eyes and a small smile on her face. “You’re my baby. And it’s just, you’re going up so flippin’ fast, I can’t even keep track and if you fell in love or something, that’s just another piece of my baby I’m going to lose,” by the time she’s done speaking, tears are flowing down her cheeks and Louis’s hugging her.

“Oh, Mum, no. I never thought we’d need this talk but I’m always gonna be your baby, as much I’d hate to say that, but I am,” Louis smiles wide at her and wipes some of her tears away. She hugs him even tighter.

“Great!” Louis’s dad claps his hands together. So who’s ready for some grub, ay?”

-

That night, Louis stays up late thinking about Harry.

Looking back at what happened at the lunchroom, Louis realizes that it’s not even been a day and Louis’s already got Harry wrapped around his finger. He’s sure this is breaking some kind of law somewhere because an alpha obeying an omega is really unheard of. It makes Louis feel strangely proud. Harry seems like a very egotistical guy and if Louis can get him to change his obnoxious ways, then maybe there’d be a chance for something more than friends in store for them.

Louis decides not to dwell on that, though. Instead, he think about the annoying things about Harry. The thing that irritates Louis the most is how controlling and annoyingly invasive Harry gets. Louis does not appreciate Harry breathing on his face or kissing his cheek multiple times when they haven’t even known for a day.

He’s so infuriating, but Louis strangely enjoys his company. Harry’s a fun guy, he tells good jokes, but more importantly, he laughs at Louis’s. He’s kind of charismatic and if Louis got past the tough, overbearing alpha persona, Harry was actually caring.

He may not be as bad as Louis thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPEFULLY NOW THE UPDATES WILL BE MORE FREQUENT. my goal is to have this done before june. we've already got the story line planned out so i hope you guys like where this goes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hi sorry for the delay. the next chapter was supposed to be by my co-writer but she hasn't been responding to any of my various messages so finally i just decided to write the chapter myself... 
> 
> P.S. you lovely people are lovely, i love you, your lovely comments and kudos keep me going, i love you all omg

“Hey,” is all Louis says as he sits down next to Harry in first period.

Harry doesn’t reply, just glances at the clock and reach down to pull up his bookbag. Louis watches as he pulls out a smallish box, wrapping in Christmas wrapping paper.

“What’s that?” Louis asks.

Harry still doesn’t say anything, but he slides the box onto Louis side of the table.

“Oi! Keep your shit off my side,” Louis exclaims and pushes the box back. “It’s not even Christmas, the hell is that wrapping paper.”

Harry smirks. “It’s for you, Princess. A gift.” He places the box in front of Louis and smiles as he blanches.

“Um. A gift?” For what?” Louis mumbles as he fiddles with the obnoxiously big red bow on the box.

“Just. For you,” Harry genuinely smiles at him and Louis wants to melt for a second but he catches himself and forces a frown onto his face.

“This better not be some kind of joke.”

Harry snorts. “Oh, yeah, it definitely is, you caught me, Princess. I bought you a bunch of dildos. I hope you like them.”

Louis flushes and rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a dick, Harold. Nobody likes a dick.”

Harry hums, “I bet you do.”

Louis groans, “That was fucking terrible, you know that right? I think I actually vomited in my mouth a little because of how bad it was.”

Harry nudges him in his side, “Oh shut up and open the damn gift.”

Louis huffs at him but does what he says. He takes his time to carefully peel off every tape so it doesn’t rip the wrapping paper. He hears Harry groan in annoyance.

“Hey, shut your trap. I’m opening the damn gift, aren’t I?”

“But-”

“Shush up, Hazza, I need to concentrate.” Surprisingly, Harry does shut up and Louis feels triumphant for a second but he turns and sees the goofy smile on Harry’s face.

“What?” Louis asks cautiously.

“Hazza,” Harry repeats and oh. Louis tears off the tape in surprise.

Oh.

“No, no, no, shut up, I’m not even going to take about this with you, just, shut up,” Louis rambles as he tears off the rest of the wrapping paper. Fuck it, Fuck him, fuck Harry, fuck yo- oh.

“Harry.”

“Hazza,” Harry repeats.

“Harry, shut the fuck up, right now,” Louis doesn’t take his eyes off the gift. Holy fuck.

“Hazza,” Harry repeats. He feels so smug right now.

“Harry, I will slap you I swear to god. What the fuck were you thinking,” It’s not even a question right now.

“What, you don’t like it?” Harry snorts. He’s loving Louis’ reaction.

Louis ignores his question. “You bought me a fucking iPhone, Harry. What the fuck.”

“Well, you said you didn’t have a phone. So, I got you one,” Harry shrugs nonchalantly.

“What the fuck,” Louis repeats. “Harry, you can’t just buy someone a phone!”

“Not someone. Just you,” Harry says.

Louis fights the blush rising to his cheeks. He opens the iPhone box and pulls out the case. He stares at the sleek white phone in wonder.

“So, do you like it?” Harry asks.

“No,” Louis blurts out and for a minute he’s afraid he’s hurt Harry’s feelings but Harry barks out a laugh and claps his hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles. “Shut up you little shit.”

“Y’know, normal people would say thank you,” Harry replies, smirking.

“Oh. Shit. Well, um, thank you,” Louis stammers. “But, I can’t just accept a gift like this. It’s too expensive and there’s really no one I would call anyway so-”

“I’ve already added my number,” Harry cuts him off. “You can call me.”

Louis wants to scoff and say, “Why would I want to call you?” but Harry’s just bought him a phone and he feels like his in some kind of debt. The least he can do is be nice.

“Okay,” he says. Harry grins.

-

He finds out that weekend.

He’s at home, tidying up his room while he waits for his mum to call him down for lunch, when his phone rings.

(It’s still weird to say. His phone. His mum was a little worried when she found out about it, but Louis assured her, saying that there was no harm in taking the gift. She reluctantly let him keep it. His dad simply said, “Score!” and patted Louis on the back.)

“Hello?”

“Hey Princess,” Harry’s voice says.

“Who hell is this? I think you might have the wrong number,” Louis replies in a snarky tone. It’s too early for this ‘Princess’ shit. (It’s past noon, it’s not that early.)

“So, where are you?” Harry asks instead of responding to Louis’s bitterness.

“Uh. Why?”

“Just curious,” Harry says.

“I’m, I’m at the store,” Louis says slowly. He doesn’t think telling Harry he’s at home is a good idea. His mum’s still not too keen on Louis being around the alpha, imagine the fit she’d throw if he came over, unannounced.

“No, you’re not,” Harry says instantly. “You’re at home.”

“What?” What.

There’s silence on the other end. “Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry draws it out, like he doesn’t want Louis to say anything.

“How do you know that I’m at home?” Louis suddenly feels the need to peek through his curtains to make sure nobody’s outside.

“Um. Wild guess?” Harry says, unsure.

“Harry. I swear if you’re fucking stalking me or something,” Louis trails off, deciding he should look outside. There’s nobody there.

“I’m not stalking you! I just, sort of,” Harry mumbles something at the end.

“Harry, you better fucking speak up or I swear, I will shove this phone right up your ass. Right up it. ‘M not even joking” Louis seethes.

“I kind of put a tracker and gps on your phone before I gave it to you.”

“What.”

“I just like to know where you are, Princess!” Harry tries.

“You mother fucking-”

“Louis. Calm down,” Harry tries again, this time in his alpha voice.

But, Louis’s too angry to succumb to his nature. In fact, it pisses him off even more.

“You absolute fucking asshole. You can’t just put a gps on my phone! Who the fucking fuck do you think you are, you egotistical little twat!” Louis’s shouting now, but he hopes his mum can’t hear him from downstairs.

In a moment of blinding fury and anger, Louis hangs up on Harry and tosses his phone against the wall.

His mum definitely hears that.

“Louis? Is everything okay?” She calls.

“Yeah, Mum! I just dropped something!” Louis shouts back. His phone starts buzzing again and he cautiously inches towards it.

Surprise, surprise, it’s Harry calling again.

Louis rejects the call and turns his phone off, which he hopes turns off Harry’s supposed gps as well.

His mum calls his down for lunch and Louis gracefully floats down the stairs feeling victorious.

It does occur to him that he's going to have to speak to Harry about personal space and set some ground rules, but he decides not to think about what should be common knowledge of what is okay and what is not and take this win for now.

He'll deal with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im kinda bummed bc i did have tons of free time these previous weeks but i was under the impression that my cowriter was writing it and honestly i though she fully available when i asked her to be my cowriter but i guess not. this cowriting thing sucks ass so far. i think i just have bad luck. (if there is someone who is fully available, contact [me](http://alourre.tumblr.com/) plz)
> 
> fuck i had my heart set on finishing this before summer and unless i can somehow write 20+ chapters in less than two weeks, that's not likely to happen so. Fuck.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you liked all this one even though it was a bit short but I've already started chapter 7 so hopefully the next chapters pop out sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SO LOT HAPPENED. i got a job, quit said job, am looking for another job, got a cat, had to give away the cat, and family dramatics were at it's peak. 
> 
> but anyway. my new co-writer is [KIRA](http://ithinkimgonnalarryyou.tumblr.com/) GO FOLLOW HER. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER BEING SO LATE IS MY FAULT BUT BLESS HER SHE'S BEEN ASKING ME HOW IT'S GOING AND HOW I AM AND THAT MEANS A LOT SO THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME KIRA.

Louis’ not even scared. He should probably be dreading it, but he’s not. Louis feels fierce and empowered. He’s ready to kick some ass.

He’d left his phone off the entire weekend.

(Not the _entire_ weekend. Louis had turned it on a few times to see if Harry was still calling and texting him. He was.)

But the fact that he hadn’t had any interaction with Harry only adds to his determination. Who the fuck does Harry think he is anyway, bugging his phone like that? They’ve hardly just met.

Louis has got to set him straight now or this debacle will never end.

So, he walks into school on Monday with his head held up high and a slight kick in his step.

He can see Harry standing by Louis’ locker, waiting for him. He expected as much, so he’s not surprised, but what does surprise him is the worried look on Harry’s face. Louis had never seen him without a smirk on his face, so the frown and creased eyebrows are different. Louis’ not sure if he likes it.

He struts over and is about to say something snarky but Harry beats him to it.

“What the hell?!”

Louis blinks. Well.

“What the fuck are you ‘what-the-helling’ me for?” Louis scoffs and crosses his arms.

“I’ve been calling and texting you this entire weekend! Nonstop! And you haven’t replied to any of them!” Harry replies, flapping his arms around like an idiot. He nearly clocks a passerby in the head.

“That’s because you went ahead and put a damn gps on my phone! You have no business knowing where I am and where I go!” They’re both shouting now and other students are beginning to stare. Louis catches a freshman girl staring at them and whispering to her friends. He glares at her and she blanches.

“Of course I do!” Harry lowers his voice a little. He doesn’t appreciate the audience either. “You’re blowing this way out of proportion, Louis. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal because it’s fucking creepy! What kind of psychopath puts a gps on their friend’s phone?!” Louis hisses at him.

“The type of psychopath that cares for your wellbeing!” Harry shouts back.

Goddamnit. Louis wants to stand his ground, show Harry who’s boss, but - Fuck.

“What the fuck are you talking about,” Louis caves.

Harry sighs. “I like to know that you’re safe. I like to know that I would be able to keep you safe. If anything ever happened to you, this is a way I would be able to help. I can’t just wait for something to happen and not be prepared. I have to keep you safe, Louis.”

Fuck everything.

It’s a little sweet, but still excessive and creepy, so Louis stomps down the butterflies in his stomach and fights the blush rising to his cheeks to get back to the real issue there.

“I can take care of myself; you don’t have to do anything,” Louis responds, but his voice doesn’t come out as firm as he wants it to.

“Yes, I do Louis! You don’t understand! It’s in my nature to protect my mate,” Harry trails off, knowing that wasn’t the right term to use.

“I’m not your mate, Harry, shut the fuck up,” Louis replies instantly. “And if I can resist my nature to cater to your every whim, then you can tone down your weird primal need to ‘keep me safe’.”

“I-I mean,” Harry stammers, looking unsure. “I can try, but I don’t think that’s what I want to do.”

“I don’t care if it’s not, Haz,” Louis slips the nickname in as a tactic to convince Harry to listen. “You need to back the fuck up, because it’s what I want.”

Louis can see Harry’s resolve crumbling before his eyes and before he knows it, Harry gives a quick but reluctant, “Okay.”

“Great!” Louis beams at him, immensely proud of them making some progress in the right direction. He quickly opens his locker and grabs the textbook for his first class. “Just for that, I’m gonna let you walk me to my first class.”

Harry gives him a small smile back, but a confused look replaces it. “But, we have first period together anyway…”

“Well then you get the added bonus of spending an hour with me. Lucky you. Now, you coming or what?” Louis doesn’t bother to wait for an answer and begins walking.

He hears Harry chuckle behind him before he’s at his side and they fall into step together.

-

It takes a while. More than a while actually.

Over the span of a week, Louis continuously has to remind Harry of proper morality when it comes to Louis’ safety.

He gets Harry to take the gps out of his phone, which he does during first. He watches as Harry opens the case and pulls off a small device. He places it in Louis’ palm, who promptly drops it on the floor and stomps on it.

Harry flinches, but, hey, it’s progress.

During Mating Ed., the class somehow gets into the topic of omega pregnancies, in both males and females. Mrs. Blake lectures them while showing them pictures of the different births off of a power point.

While they are extremely graphic, nobody seems to have any type of notable reaction until she turns to the male omega slide. Because the origin of the picture inevitably has to involve showing some genitalia, some of the more immature alphas start hollering obscenities.

It doesn’t bother Louis a great deal, that is until one of them looks back at Louis and winks. He has this look on his face that makes Louis feel particularly disgusting.

Harry tenses up beside him and growls surprisingly loud. Loud enough to cause the entire classroom to hush up and look in their direction.

While Louis appreciates Harry warding off the weirdly perverted alpha, he keeps it to himself and chews Harry out for embarrassing him in class. Harry takes it in stride, claiming he wasn’t sorry for his actions but apologizes for embarrassing him anyway.

So, it’s not much, but it’s still progress.

But it only gets worse during lunch.

A freshman accidentally drops his milk carton in the middle of the lunch aisle, spilling the milk everywhere, and since Louis is apparently the most oblivious idiot in the world, he slips on it.

(He may have been distracted because he was talking to Harry but that’s neither here nor there.)

Harry catches him before he even touches the ground though, which saves Louis a sore bum, but he growls at the poor freshman who’d been apologizing to Louis profusely.

Louis sees the poor thing cower under Harry’s menacing glare and shakes out of Harry’s grip. He ignores Harry’s affronted look in favor of assuring the freshman that, “It was just an accident, it’s alright.”

He waits until they’re seated at one of the lunch tables to yell at Harry.

(“You can’t just growl at people, Harry!”

“But he made you fall!”

“It was an accident, you idiot! You scared the living crap out of him for no reason!”

“You could’ve been hurt! That was reason enough!”)

He gets through to Harry and forces him to apologize to the freshman, who takes it with a shaky nod and unsure smile.

Louis finds that though Harry is making an actual effort to dial down his smothering, he clings to Louis’ side more.

Harry has started going to his classes again, which is a plus in Louis’ book, but he always sneaks out a few minutes before the bell rings to get to Louis’ classroom.

He doesn’t actually notice it until the day he decides to stay after school in the library. Harry is quick to cancel plans to go with him.

(“Are you sure you didn’t have plans?” Louis asks.

“Definitely.”

“Really? Because this morning you mentioned going to the mall with Zayn.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. I remember because you asked me if I wanted to go.”

“Uh, no. I think I would remember that, Princess.”

“You callin’ me a liar?”)

Louis had planned on spending two hours gathering info for his book report, but Harry keeps glancing at him over the pages of his obnoxiously big book.

At first, Louis waits until he actually catches him staring before he calls him out, but Harry seems to be sneakier than he looks.

But Louis can feel the eyes on him so he finally sighs and closes his book. “Why do you keep looking at me?”

Harry bites his lip and looks over his shoulder, then back to Louis. “Who? Me? Why, I’m just reading my book.”

“Harry, that’s a fucking atlas.”

“The pictures are nice,” Harry deadpans and goes back to his book.

Louis snorts and goes back to his work, but when he feels eyes on him again, he has to bite back a smile.

-

Two weeks later, Louis falls into a steady routine.

Harry meets him at his locker every morning and they head to class together. Lunch is spent with Zayn and Niall, who are usually more interested in conversing with each other than with Harry and Louis, but Niall makes up for it beforehand in English.

Harry walks him to his next class and then races to his own, only to race back to meet Louis outside of his classroom when the final bell rings.

It’s great so far. Louis has no complaints; he’s got friends who are genuinely making him happy and it’s more than he expected when he first moved here.

He’s in P.E. at the moment and it’s one of the very rare times Harry isn’t by his side. He hadn’t come to school today, texting Louis, _‘feeling ill :( mum made me stay home, stay safe plz! xx’_

And that’s fine, Louis didn’t even think twice when he’d gotten the text this morning, (especially not about the xx’s) but he feels it. There’s an obvious gaping hole in his day, one that he knows is caused by Harry. It’s weird not seeing him.

Thankfully though, P.E. takes his mind off of it.

They’re actually doing something today and that something happens to be his favorite sport: football.

They’re divided into equal teams and Louis’ buzzing to play so when Coach Vick blows the whistle, Louis sprints to the ball. He gets it fairly easily, seeing as only a few people are actually putting in any effort.

He dribbles towards the goal, but pauses for a second when he sees nobody keeping goal. He shrugs and gives the ball a small kick, watching as it slowly rolls past the line. Nobody even moves to stop it. This has got to be the weakest game he’s ever had the misfortune to be in.

It’s not until Coach gathers them up to yell at those not participating that the game becomes more intense.

It’s become much more fun. Louis makes three goals for his team, while the other team only has two. They’re getting close to three until Louis manages to steal the ball from the girl who’d dribbled it halfway across the field.

He sprints while kicking the ball and he’s about to pass it to one of the other players when he sees someone in his peripheral vision. He turns just in time to see the boy who’d hassled him on the first day, Isaac, before he tackles Louis to the ground.

A sharp pain spreads in Louis’ side and he groans. He kicks Isaac’s legs in a feeble attempt to push him off, but the boy pins him down and sneers.

“Not to brave without your big, mighty alpha by your side are you?”

Louis rages. He brings his foot up high enough to kick Isaac in the balls.

The boy cries out and flops down to his side, holding his crotch miserably. Louis smirks, feeling accomplished, but he’s quick to wipe it off his face when he sees Coach running over to them and shouting.

He surely would’ve seen what happened right? He should’ve seen the deliberate attack Isaac had made out of spite. There’s no way Louis would get be in trouble right?

Wrong.

Because teachers are people too and as much as they would never admit it out front, they have favorites; students they prefer.

And unfortunately, Louis was not one of them and Isaac was.

“Tomlinson! What the hell was that?! Principal’s office! Now!” He shouts, even though Louis’ not fucking deaf and can hear him loud and clear.

Louis doesn’t even bother to point out the obvious injustice. He knows how life works and sometimes, things aren’t worth bothering yourself over.

So Louis carries himself well, getting off the ground and looking down at Isaac, taking full advantage of how the angle makes him look bigger. He looks straight into Isaac’s eyes, cocks his eyebrow and smirks, before gracefully walking away.

He hears Coach telling Isaac to “Come on, Sport, just shake it off,” as if he’s the fucking victim.

“Hey!” Louis hears someone shout behind him when he’s reached the bleachers. He turns to see a tall, scruffy looking guy, brown eyes, smiling at him.

The guy reaches his hand out and introduces himself. “I’m Liam.”

“Louis. Tomlinson.”

Liam chuckles, “Yeah, it sounds a lot better when it’s not being shouted by a fifty-something year old guy.”

Louis grins. He likes this one.

“Anyway, I saw what happened and I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Louis responds. The pain in his side has probably only left a bruise, so it’s nothing worth mentioning.

“Great!” Liam beams at him. “So, have you played footie before?”

“Yeah, I used to play on a team when I was younger, but I had to quit because my mum didn’t like me running around in shorts in front of so many alphas, so.” He shrugs. That team used to be the highlight of his young life, but now it brings him embarrassment.

“Yeah, I understand,” Liam smiles genuinely at him. “But, listen-”

“Tomlinson, what’re you standing around for?! Principal’s office, go!” Coach shouts when he sees Lous still loitering around.

Louis just rolls his eyes and turns to Liam, “I gotta go.”

Liam nods, but doesn’t make a move to get back to his team. “Listen, if your mum is okay with it now, do you think you would consider trying out for the footie team?”

“What?” is all Louis can say.

“Well, I mean you were really good just now and you weren’t even taking it too seriously! Imagine how you would be in a real game!” Liam looks so excited and hopeful that it’s making it hard for Louis to say no.

He’s not sure if he even wants to. Say no, that is. He feels warm because Liam complimented him on something he loves and he seems like a nice guy, which, other than Niall and Zayn (and Harry but he’s still not so nice in Louis’ book), is a refreshing find.

“Tomlinson! Get moving!” Coach shouts again.

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Louis shouts back, “I’m fucking going, calm the fuck down!”

The entire class goes quiet, staring at Louis in shock. He’s already in trouble anyway, what’s one more thing?

Louis glances at Liam, who looks put off by the stares from their peers but has a smirk on his face.

“I’ll consider it,” Louis says and jogs to the locker rooms before Coach can say anything to him.

-

Apparently the teachers carry fucking walkie talkies with them, meaning they can radio other teachers, including the principal.

Which means that Coach radioed in Louis’ “bad behavior” and now Louis is sitting in the office, staring at the seething man across from him.

“Two weeks. Two freaking weeks and you’re already causing me trouble,” the principal tells him. He pulls out a white bottle that Louis thinks (hopes) is aspirin and calls out, “Janine!”

For a minute Louis thinks the stress has affected his sanity, when the door opens and the woman from the front desk walks in, her expression still as bored as the first day.

“Call his parents please,” the principal tells her, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “Tell them he’s suspended for the day or something, I don’t care, just deal with this please.”

Janine, surprisingly, rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath and motions for Louis to follow her out of the room.

He takes the same seat he had on the first day, but switches to the one over when he feels strangely nostalgic.

His foot tap tap taps on the ground while he watches Janine pick up the phone to call his mum. In the tenseness of the moment, Louis is desperate for a distraction, so he shoots Harry a text.

_‘How’re u feeling?’_

He waits until it sends to pocket his phone again. He looks up and sees Janine with the phone away from her ear, an annoyed expression on her face. Louis can hear his mum shouting over the phone.

Shit, she’s going to kill him.

-

As expected, his mum comes into the office, gets him, and waits until Louis is safely buckled into the car so he can’t escape.

“Seriously Louis? Getting into a fight?! What were you thinking?!” She looks at him desperately for a legitimate answer.

But, thing is, he can’t give her one. He can’t tell her that Isaac started it first, because then she’d think he was being bullied at school and then she would take it up with the office, and considering the state of the principal, she’d have to go straight to the school district which would result in him losing his job and Louis becoming the boy who needed his mum to protect him.

Hell, no.

“It wasn’t so much a fight as it was a tussle,” Louis says meekly.

“The old Louis wouldn't even have gotten into a tussle!”

“The old Louis?” Louis repeats indignantly.

“Yes, the old Louis! You’ve changed ever since we got here Louis,” she looks at him like he should know what she’s talking about. But as per usual, he doesn’t.

“What are you even talking about, Mum?”

“You’re different! You’ve been late to classes, being rude to your teachers, getting into fights! All since you’ve met that Harry boy,” She says it so bitterly that Louis bristles. “He’s a bad influence on you, Louis!”

“Mum, you’ve never even met him, why are you so quick to judge?! And if you must know, he wasn’t even in school today! He’s not influencing me in anything!” Louis argues.

“He’s skipping class!” She snaps back. “How am I not supposed to judge, when he ditches school?”

“Mum, he was ill, so his mum made him stay home,” Louis takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He doesn’t want to do this right now. “You will see that you’re wrong when you properly meet him, Mum. Now can we just drop this, please? It won’t happen again, I'm sorry for acting out, blah, blah, blah. A boy asked me to try out for the footie team today. Let’s talk about that yeah?” He was going to run it by her anyway and now’s a good time as any.

“Oh, honey, that’s great! A sport could be just what you need,” She smiles at him and Louis grins back.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if you would let me do it because there are alphas on the team but I’m sure it would be fine, I mean-”

“Is Harry on the team?” She cuts him off.

“Not that I know of,” Louis says cautiously.

“Then you should do it.”

-

Louis actually does consider Liam’s proposition. He texts Niall about the team and if they were any good, which apparently, they are.

“ _rly fuckin good mate. last yr tho their captain was injured in a match n he bit it pretty hard so they lost a few. bt this yr, theyre all boastin about how theyre gonna take back their rightful title n all that crap,_ ”  Niall tells him.

“ _So, do u think I should try out?_ ” Louis asks. As much as he wants to, he wants to be absolutely certain of his decision.

“ _Hell yea u shud!_ ” Niall replies. “ _I’ll b at every game, cheerin u on mate!_ ”

Louis smiles, already fond of that idea. He’s feeling good about this. Maybe his Mum was right,

He runs it by his dad during dinner because he knows his Mum’ll mention it anyway. His dad smiles at him and tells him, ‘Good luck. I’ll love you even if you don’t make the team,” before shoveling some more mashed potatoes in his mouth.

That night, when Louis is setting his phone’s alarm, he sees a new text from Harry.

‘ _All good, should b back in school tmrow. how were u 2day? zayn told me u weren’t at lunch??? xxx_ ’

Louis rolls his eyes because while Harry promised to dial himself down, he’s got other people doing the dirty work for him.

‘ _eh it was nothing. i’ll tell u about it tmrow so your ass better be in school,_ ’ Louis texts back. When he sends it, he notices the extreme lack of _xxx_ ’s in his text compared to Harry’s.

_‘cant u give me a hint?? :( xx’_

_‘nah, go to sleep harold.’_

_‘nooooo i slept the entire day, i’m not tired. :/ at least tell me something??? plz???’_ Louis feels his own eyes getting heavy and he sighs.

_‘well i am tired so bye. but maybe this’ll help u sleep: i think i might try out for footie. Gnight.’_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS IS PROBABLY THE QUICKEST UPDATE FOR THIS FIC EVER.
> 
> [KIRA](http://ithinkimgonnalarryyou.tumblr.com/) WROTE THIS SO DAMN FAST GOD BLESS YOU KIRA YOU ARE AMAZING

When Louis got to his locker the next morning, Harry, unsurprisingly, was already there, waiting for him. “Morning Harold,” Louis drawled, opening his locker to get out a textbook. Harry slammed it closed.

Louis looked at him indignantly. “What the fuck?” He asked angrily. Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

“What did you mean ‘I think I’m going to try out for the footie team’?” Harry exclaimed, crossing his arms while he looked down at the other.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Come off it Harry, it’s exactly what it sounds like. A boy from gym told me to try out yesterday, and I think I might go for it,” he said crossly. This was the opportunity to get back into something he enjoyed, and Louis was definitely not going to let this guy rain on his parade.

Harry bristled. “A boy from gym? Why were you talking to a boy from gym? We don’t know anybody in gym,” he said huffily.

“Well, _Mum_ -“ Louis started rudely, but was cut off when a third member joined their group.

“Good morning Louis, and you as well Harry,” Liam said brightly, oblivious to the tension between the other to. Louis plastered on a bright smile as he turned to the other boy.

“Hey Liam! What a coincidence that you’re here, Harry and I were just talking about the football tryouts!” Louis exclaimed, shooting Harry a smug look before quickly turning back to Liam who was giving him a quizzical glance.

“Oh? And have you made a decision then? Gonna give it a go?” Liam asked excitedly.

Louis nodded.

“I’ve decided I’m going to,” Louis affirmed. Liam slapped him on the shoulder, giving him a big smile.

“That’s awesome Louis! And also, it’s good that you told me today, so that I can tell you that tryouts are after school. Wear your gym stuff, and possibly a pair of cleats if you have them handy, and I will see you there,” Liam explained, before excusing himself to his class. Louis watched him go before turning back to Harry.

“Well there you have it,” Louis said, abruptly ripping his locker open from under Harry’s hand, “I’m trying out for that team and there isn’t anything you can do to stop me.” Harry glared at him as Louis slammed the door shut.

“This isn’t over,” Harry hissed, following the other boy to their first class.

-

True to his word, Harry didn’t drop the subject until Louis finally told him to piss off at lunch because, “It’s happening whether you want it to or not Haz, so you can either grow up or go away.”

Naturally Harry had set off in an angry huff and Louis hadn’t seen him since.

Now Louis was lacing up his cleats (which thankfully he left at school for gym) and chewing at a nail absentmindedly because what if he was worse then Liam thought?

He hadn’t played an actual footie match in a long time, what if he wasn’t up to par?

Louis stamped out those thoughts immediately. Whether he got on the team or not, at least he tried, and at least he did what he wanted, Harry be darned. Louis took a deep breath before joining some of the other boys trying out for the team. Even if he didn’t make it, he could tell his mum he’d made the effort.

-

Louis was really proud of himself. He’d made the team.

Which hadn’t been a surprise to Liam, who’d failed to mention that he was the team captain. To be fair, he’d at least had the decency to pretend to be embarrassed about not telling Louis that when he’d come up to congratulate him on getting a spot on the team.

It also hadn’t been a surprise to Niall, who’d not only managed to prepare himself a corndog at school and eat it, but also make a sign reading ‘LOUIS’ #1 FAN’ covered in shiny gold glitter and marker drawn hearts. Louis wanted to say he regretted inviting the other boy to the tryouts earlier that day but he really didn’t.

If he hadn't, Niall wouldn't have been able to see the fiasco with Harry and Isaac.

Right before he went out to do some drills, Louis had looked back after hearing some shouting and some way down noticed Isaac in line. Louis wanted to be angry about it, but before he had the chance to get made about the other boy encroaching on _his_ thing he realized the person Isaac was fighting with was Harry, who was decked out in footie gear.

Louis didn't have time to think about that before he was being called.

It wasn't a surprise when neither of them made the team, though that probably was decided for them when Isaac whipped a ball at Harry’s head, and the other promptly beat him to the ground for it.

Louis was happy to note that despite the debacle, Harry still waited for him to finish. He was also relieved to find that upon getting to the other boy, he had an apologetic look on his face.

“Hey Lou, congrats on making the team,” Harry said, giving him a smile. Louis beamed at him.

“Thanks Haz! It was… Interesting to see you here, I didn't realize you had an interest in footie?” Louis asked as they made their way off the field. Harry averted his gaze.

“I don’t really. I just… Wanted to look out for you,” Harry admitted.

Louis sighed. “That’s what I figured. Harry you don’t need to do that. I can handle myself,” Louis said, a little miffed.

“Are you sure Lou? Because Isaac told me to ‘watch out for my shitty omega boyfriend’ since he apparently ‘took you down’. Is that true?” Harry asked tensely, cracking his knuckles unconsciously.

“Well he did tackle me, that’s true. But considering I sacked him afterwards I’m gonna say we’re even,” Louis said proudly, “Even if I got sent home, it was totally

worth it.” Harry shook his head, stopping both of them.

“Promise me you won’t do that again,” Harry said. Louis looked at him incredulously.

“Are you saying I shouldn't stand up for myself?” Louis asked crossly.

Harry held up both hands in surrender. “At least promise me you’ll make an effort to just be sarcastic and not physical?” Louis crossed his arms but conceded, looking over at Harry.

“Okay I’ll try my best, but no promises if that twat makes another comment,” He said. Harry smiled.

“Thank you Lou,” He said, before taking a moment and continuing, “I’m really sorry for getting mad earlier Louis. I can see football is important to you, and I don’t want you to not do something just because I don’t want you to.” Louis smiled to himself.

“It’s all right Harry, I’m just glad you can admit that,” Louis said. Harry proceeded to grab Louis up in a hug.

“I promise I’m the best cheerleader,” Harry said, holding Louis close to himself.

Louis slowly returned the gesture, resting his head against Harry’s chest.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis said, trying to sound nonchalant, “I expect a hug like this every time the team wins Styles.”

Harry pulled back to look at him, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

“I think I can deliver.”

-

Louis's first game comes by surprisingly quick and Louis feels deathly nervous.

He shouldn't though. It's not as if everyone is depending on him to be the team's hat trick and lead them all to a golden victory. But, it sure feels like they do. What with Liam's constant thumbs up's and praising of Louis's talent, Louis feels like the outcome of this game is all riding on him.

He's maybe a smidgen from backing out and feigning and illness or injury, but he knows that if he does that, he'd be disappointing himself and others. So, Louis sucks it up as he walks onto the field with the rest of his teammates. 

The field looks different at night, but it's lit up by various massive lights that hurt Louis's eyes a bit from their intensity. 

The team gathers into a huddle, where Liam not only gives them a pep talk, but tells them all he loves each and every one of them, not matter the outcome of the game, but he'd love them more if they won.

They break and take their positions. While Louis waits for the whistle to blow, he glances over to the stands. He spots Niall in the front, leaning over the railings, with his obnoxiously large poster, talking to Harry, who has somehow managed to get a spot on the field's sidelines. 

The opposing team is good, but Louis is better. He glides over the field with the perfect mix of grace and instinct. He passes at all the right moments, pulls a few tricks, and successfully makes three goals.

There's one minute left on the clock and the score is 3-2. This last minute could end in a win or a tie, but Louis sure as hell wont let that happen. 

He waits until one of the opposing players dribbles the ball towards Louis' teams goal. Louis readies himself to run and as the boy dribbles, Louis sprints at him from his blind side and steals the ball.

He effortlessly kicks it down the field, dodging the boys trying to either block him, shove him, or steal the ball from him. Soon, Louis finds himself face-to-face with the opposing team's goalie. 

Louis takes a deep breath, wipes the sweat from his brow, and sprints. He waits until he's too close to the goal and pulls a leg back, flexing his muscles and kicking the ball as hard as he can.

It hits the top of the goal, the metal bit, and Louis hearts stops in his chest for a second. But the ball slams back down past the line, too quick for the goalie to stop it.

He hears the whistle blow. The final minute is up and Louis just made the winning goal. There are cheers all around him, teammates buzzing with the new victory. 

He runs a hand through his sweaty hair and glances over to the stands again and sees Niall and Harry at the field sidelines, cheering for him as well. All he can do is let out a breathless laugh.

"That's my boy!" Niall shouts, jumping up and down. Harry surprisingly joins him.

And if Louis runs straight to Harry to get his promised hug, then no one had to know but him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Styles and roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like the harry part. i thought it'd be a nice change of pace.

When Harry gets home after the game, he’s absolutely buzzing with excitement.  The adrenaline rush is still as high as it was during the game and it’s yet to die down.

He feels like he could sprint back to his house, so he does. It’s doesn't really wear him down enough though, what with the whole Alpha’s superior muscle and stamina, but it feels good to have the cool wind blowing around his face.

He bursts into his house so quick that he accidentally frightens his mum.

“Harry!” She gasps and holds a hand to her now rapid heart beat.

“Sorry Mum!” Harry doesn't look very sorry with the massive grin on his face. “I’m just so full of energy, I want to keep moving!” Harry breaks out into jumping jacks right there.

His mum smiles at his strange antics. Normally, she would tell him off for jumping all over her shoes, but this is out of character for Harry, so she watches fondly until he stops.

“Any particular reason you’re so happy tonight?” She asks, though she already has an inkling.

“Nope,” Harry replies and moves to go to the stairs, planning to run up and down them for the rest of the night.

“Oh, come on, H. I can smell him all over you,” She responds immediately, smirking as her son turns around with a goofy smile on his face.

“Really?” It surprises her how breathless he sounds, seeing as a minute ago he was bouncing off the walls.

She nods and watches carefully as Harry bites back a smile, his cheeks pink.

She’s never seen him like this before. She’s seen all sides of her son. The closed off Harry, the clumsy Harry, the goof ball Harry who only makes an appearance when there are small children around, the teenage hormonal Harry, the considerate Harry that she knows he only shows at home, the shy Harry, the list goes on and on.

She’s seen every type of Harry there is to see but she’s never seen him like this.

“So are you going to tell me about him or am I going to have to read your diary?” She smiles as his cheeks pink even more.

“It’s not a _diary_. It’s a journal, Mum, you know that!” Harry chastises.

“Mhm. So, is this about the Louis boy I’ve been reading about?” She heads over to the couch because she doesn't need to see his face to know he’s embarrassed.

“Mum! You can’t just root through my personal-”

“Oh hush up, H. We both know that if you really cared about me reading it, you wouldn't keep hiding it under your bed. Now come over here and tell Mumma all about him,” she pats the cushion next her and Harry suddenly feels like a child again. He curls up next to her and can’t help blurting it all out.

He starts from the beginning, telling her about how they met, how they’re slowly becoming friends, but somehow, he finds himself talking about Louis’ quirks, or how beautiful his eyes are, or how he always tussles his fringe when it’s in his face, even when it’s not, just purely out of habit. He catches himself, though, when he sees the smile on his mum’s face. Harry clears his throat awkwardly.

“His first footie game was today and I was standing at the sidelines cheering him on with one of his friends. It was amazing. He scored the winning goal with only a few seconds left on the clock! Everybody cheered for him and he ran straight over and hugged me,” Harry rambles it in one breath, feeling the excitement from the game thrumming in his veins again.

His mum hums knowingly. “The would explain the smell.”

Harry nods and he feels strangely warm inside. It’s a good feeling

“So, you like him then?” His mum asks. He knows she knows the answer to that already seeing as he may have absent mindedly written _Louis Styles_ in his journal (diary) last week.

“Yeah. I think he might be my mate, Mum,” Harry turns to look at her reaction.

But all she does is sigh and he’s a little disappointed. He was expecting more than that, even if she did know.

“What?” He asks warily.

“It’s just, honey, you’re still young. You can’t know who your mate is so soon,” she looks at him with helpless eyes, like she wanted to say anything other than this but she knows she has to.

“No, Mum, I can. I can feel it. It’s like warm and it makes me feel like I _belong_. Like he belongs. To me,” Harry places a hand over his heart. “Didn't you ever feel that? Like with Dad?”

“Honey, your dad and I were young, just like you. That’s why I’m telling you this. From experience,” she offers him a small smile, hoping to ease the pain a little. “We thought we were mates at the time but we both see how that turned out right?”

Harry sighs. His mum and dad divorced when he was only 2 months old. Since then Harry’s seen a string of alphas come and go from their home, but none of them ever seem to stay. “But, I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?”

His mum frowns. She knows it would hurt; that if this all just led to heartbreak, a heart as young as Harry’s wouldn't take it too well, but Harry looks at her with such hopeful eyes that she can’t bear to say no.

“Right,” she replies reluctantly.

Harry perks up and curls up against her side. She runs a hand through his hair as a calming gesture.

“You haven’t actually said yet; does Louis like you too?” She speaks up eventually.

“I don’t really know,” Harry frowns. “It’s like, the more I push, the more he hates me. I don’t know what to do.”

His mum sits up suddenly, forcing Harry to get up as well. She looks at him accusingly.

“Harry, you didn't pull the alpha card with him right?”

Harry gulps but doesn't reply. His silence is enough answer.

“Harry! I know I raised you better than that! What were you thinking?” She raises her voice a bit and Harry tries not to flinch.

“I don’t know what came over me, Mum! I just - I just _wanted_ him so much that the alpha part of me kept coming out and-”

“Harry, there’s no excuse! Nobody wants to be pushed around like that!” She scolds.

Harry sighs. “I know. It doesn't even matter anymore anyway. He won’t think of me as anything more than a friend. If that. He thinks I’m a jerk, Mum. What do I do?” Harry asks her, helplessly.

“Well then, the only thing you can do is try to win him over,” his mum says excitedly. She has a dangerous glint in her that makes Harry feel like he should make a run for it, but he stays and asks the question anyway.

“How?”

-

To say the day after Louis’ first game was eventful is an understatement.

To say a crap load of things happened the day after Louis’ first game is an exaggeration.

It’s probably a nice in-between.

Harry brings him flowers.

Literally, Louis walks into school that day and Harry’s standing next to his locker, holding fucking _roses_.

A whole bouquet of them.

What a fucking weirdo.

Louis cautiously walks over to him, not sure what to expect.

Harry sees him and gives him a nervous smile.

“Hi,” Louis drags the word out, hoping to take time away from the impending doom that is sure to come.

“Hey,” Harry replies and stares at him intently.

Louis is put off, he is. He clears his throat awkwardly and gives Harry a look that says, _‘what do you fucking want’_.

Harry jumps up suddenly and Louis jolts back a little in surprise.

“So, uh, I was speaking to my mum about you and our situation and she told me to give you flowers,” Harry rambles and thrusts the flowers in front of Louis face.

Louis blinks but doesn’t take them yet. “Wait, what situation?”

“Well, I wanted to woo you and she said flowers were a sure thing,” Harry shakes said flowers.

“Wait, hold on, you told your mother you wanted to _woo_ me?” Louis repeats, appalled at this whole thing. It’s too early for this.

“Yeah. Oh, that reminds me, she wants to meet you,” Harry’s still holding the flowers in front of Louis, who is currently gaping like an idiot. It’s _far_ too early for this.

“You can’t just, I mean, _what_? Why in the world does your mother want to meet me?” Louis says exasperatedly.

“Well, when I came home from the game yesterday, I was buzzing and she asked what had me so excited and I started talking about you and now she wants to meet you,” Harry says in one breath.

Louis feels like he should pinch himself, like this is just some horrible nightmare and he’s going to wake up, safe and sound in his bed. He actually does pinch himself, albeit discreetly, but lo and behold, Harry’s still standing there with the fucking bouquet of roses.

Louis groans at what his life has become. “Just talk to me about it later, okay? I can’t deal with this right now.”

Harry immediately nods but glances down at the flowers that are still in his hands and back to Louis.

“Fuck,” Louis mutters to himself as he finally takes the bouquet. He can’t help but do the cliche ‘bring it up to your nose to sniff’ bit. It smells lovely and makes Louis feel warm inside but at the same time, Louis wants to toss them on the floor and dance on them over how ridiculous this all is.

But, of course, he doesn't, because he may not seem like it, but he’s a sucker for flowers. He loves the smell of them and their vibrant colors. He couldn't do that to any gift he’s ever received, much less one he actually likes.

(Louis’s never gotten a rose before, much less a whole bouquet of them. And the fact that he’s receiving them from an alpha makes them all the more rare.)

Harry’s smile is almost blinding and Louis realizes that he hasn't even properly thanked Harry yet. It hasn't even sunk in yet, to be honest. Harry got him roses. Fucking roses.

“Um, thank you. For these,” Louis holds up the flowers and prays that his cheeks aren't pink.

“You’re very welcome,” Harry’s grin widens and he has to bite his lip to keep it from hurting his cheeks.

Louis appreciates the gesture, of course he does, but now, he has to carry a bouquet of roses with him for the rest of the school day and first period hasn't even started yet.

But Harry looks so happy that Louis can’t bear to put them in his locker like a practical person. He feels like that would give Harry the impression that he doesn't like the gift.

So, he holds it in his left hand and grabs his textbook with the other. He tucks the book under his arm and pull his bag higher up his shoulder.

He turns to Harry and smiles.

“Shall we?”

-

Louis obviously gets some weird looks throughout the day, of course, because he looks like an absolute  weirdo, carrying a bouquet of roses around school like that.

But it’s worth it to sees Harry’s face light up in Mating Ed. when he sees that Louis still has them.

Louis even gets an odd look from Mrs. Blake, but she sees the smile on Harry’s face and pieces it together. She even throws a sly wink Louis’ way.

Louis tries his damnedest not to blush the rest of class.

-

Louis has to reluctantly put them in his locker during P.E. but when he opens his locker again after class, it feels like he’s receiving them all over again.

So, yeah, it’s all pretty nice.

Louis thinks the best reaction of the day, by far, had to be Niall’s.

Louis walks into English, book tucked under one arm, roses held tight in his hand. He spots Niall in the back of the room, on his phone, and Louis's a little thankful that Niall hadn't seen him yet.

But then Niall looks up and Louis wonders why he would ever be thankful for something like that. Niall’s face is priceless. His phone falls out of his hands and Louis winces a little at the sound it make when it hits the floor, but the sound snaps Niall out of his initial shock and his once gaping mouth is replaced with a wide grin.

“By Jove, Louis, you shouldn't have!” Niall flutters his eyelashes dramatically and Louis stifles a laugh.

“Shut the hell up, Niall,” Louis shakes his head fondly and places his things on the table. He opts to leave the roses on the table (he’s totally not showing them off) instead of the floor, but that leaves him only half of the desk for his book. But it’s fine, he can deal.

He turns and sees Niall staring at him. Louis knows what’s coming.

“So?” Niall drawls.

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know. I just felt like bringing roses to school today, Niall.”

“Yeah, sure. Harry gave them to you, didn't he?” Niall replies. The blush on Louis’ cheeks is enough answer. “Did he profess his undying love for you then? Hm? Hmmm?” Niall leans against Louis’ side and wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously.

“Ugh, get off,” Louis playfully slaps his cheek until he moves. “He didn't say he loved me, by the way.”

“Then what’s with the roses?”

“He, um, he wanted to woo me,” Louis admits shyly.

“Whoa!” Niall exclaims. “It’s getting serious isn't’t it? He trying to ‘woo’ you,” Niall fingers quotes the word.

“God, Niall, just shut up,” Louis groans.

“Fine. Whatever,” Niall shrugs nonchalantly. “I wish Zayn wanted to _woo_ me.”

Louis punches him in the shoulder.

-

Louis manages to sneak the flowers into his room without him mum noticing.

But what his mum does notice is the missing vase from the living room. And obviously Louis’s room is the first one she checks.

“Why do you have roses in your room?” She asks the minute the opens the door.

“I, um, Harry gave them to me,” Louis mutters and buries his face into the textbook open in front of him.

“He gave you flowers?!” His mum exclaims. “And you accepted them?”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, I mean, you can’t just say, ‘no thanks’ to something like that. Plus, it was nice of him to do.”

“Louis. He bought you flowers! Don’t you see what’s happening?!” His mum flails her arms around helplessly. Louis thinks she’s exaggerating the whole situation, to be honest.

“Uh, Mum. They’re just roses,” Louis replies calmly.

“Today it’s roses, tomorrow it’ll be your hand in marriage!”

“Whoa, Mum, please, no marriage talk until I’m 30 and on the brink dying from being a virgin,” Louis says.

His mum looks a little surprised and she’s about to say something but the phone downstairs starts ringing, so she has to settle for giving him a look before heading downstairs.

Louis sighs in relief and goes back to his textbook, but he can’t help but glance over the flowers every few minutes.

He closes his textbook and lies on his side to stare at the flowers. He fights the warm feeling in his chest that tells him to bury his face in his pillow and squeal.

Louis’s never gotten a rose before.

Much less a whole bouquet of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to reno on friday for two days but i'll be stuck in a car for four hours whilst on my period and my periods get really bad mind you. usually i throw up twice and cry from the cramps so going to reno is pretty much pointless bc i wont be able to enjoy any of it. siggggggggggh


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless you [kira](http://ithinkimgonnalarryyou.tumblr.com/) for writing this so fast omg

Harry, at this rate, Louis realized, was this far from being charming in his books, and well.

That was a little surprising, all past events considered. But Louis had to give the taller boy some credit; he was really trying.

The past three days in a row Harry had met Louis at his locker and then (despite some initial resistance on Louis’ part) Harry had cheerfully carried his books to every class. Louis had to admit it was kind of nice not to have to lug around his textbooks, though he could've done without the embarrassment of Harry insisting on carrying a single magazine for him from the library (Louis couldn't really complain though, seeing as it was a teen magazine, and he honestly just wanted to read the section on how to know if you’re falling for someone, because he wasn't falling for Harry or anything, but he definitely had a lot of friends with crushes. That was all.).

Or the day before when Louis had coughed somewhat harshly (and a little painfully on Louis’ side) at the lunch table and Harry had immediately gone to get him some water; he didn't bump into or push a single person. Louis’d felt a little like an overly proud mum when their child could finally pour milk from the jug without it spilling everywhere. Not only had Louis been grateful for the relief (and also the lozenges that Harry magically produced from nowhere) but also happy that this time he wouldn't have to convince Harry to apologize to anyone or have to did it on the alpha’s behalf.

And after every practice, despite the fact that Louis was sweaty and gross, and probably covered in dirt, Harry was always waiting for him with a smile on his face, fully prepared to continue waiting as Louis showered off and changed so he could walk him home. Louis was glad for his company, his mom’s car had to be taken into the shop recently, and she wasn't able to pick him up. Harry probably knew that though, as the first time he’d walked him home he’d eyed the empty driveway with confusion. The omega definitely didn't mind having him for the walks though, even if Harry continually insisted that the smaller boy take his jacket

(Louis always refused. It was his fault that he didn't have his own jacket, since he was always leaving it in his room in the mornings. Harry shouldn't have to be cold just because Louis was an idiot.).

*

That day had actually started off really well. Despite the cough Louis had getting progressively more painful, he was still feeling pretty good when he got to school that morning. As per usual Harry was already waiting for him when he got to his locker.

“Morning Harry,” Louis said brightly, opening his locker to grab out some of the books he’d need for the day.

“Good morning Lou,” Harry replied just as cheerfully, taking his books from him so Louis could put the rest of his things away. “I trust you remembered to bring your jacket for after practice tonight?” The alpha asked innocently, smile never leaving his face. Louis stopped moving for a moment, before dramatically banging his head against the locker door.

“Shit, I knew I was forgetting something!” Louis said angrily. It was always so nice in the mornings when he walked, that he never brought it despite the fact that it always cooled down substantially by the time practice was over. “I’ve gotta start writing this somewhere I can see it,” he mumbled mostly to himself.

Harry was just trying to hide his fondness for the other boy behind the small stack of textbooks.

Before any more comments could be made on the matter, the bell rang, signalling their first class. Louis gave a final sigh, dejectedly pulling himself towards his first class. Harry quickly caught up, falling in step with the other boy.

*

PE was probably the most eventful class of Louis’ day.

After his last encounter with Isaac, Louis had started to notice a pattern. Every time he would get even relatively close to Harry and Louis, the omega would somehow find himself on the other side of the field.

Louis realized that this was a game of Capture the Flag, so by default he was definitely trying to tag people and/or get flags, but it seemed a little silly to him when he was suddenly pulled into his own jail by Harry. He looked up at the alpha, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It just seems like you could do more from in here?” Harry questioned slowly. Louis wasn't sure which one of them he was trying to convince, but if it was him then Harry was doing a really bad job of it. Louis just grimaced at the other boy until he sighed in resignation. “Alright so maybe I just don’t want to be near Isaac, but is that so bad?”

“Harry I know the guy’s a grade-a knob, but don’t you think it would be more rewarding to tackle him than to avoid him?” Louis asked, trying to get the other boy to see the rational side of things. He actually quite enjoyed capture the flag, and really wanted to play at least for the last half of class without begin manhandled out of the action by his overbearing shadow.

Harry seemed to mull it over for a moment before sighing in resignation. “Okay, okay, I see your point. Go, enjoy yourself,” the alpha said, letting go of the other’s arm so he could join the game.

And join Louis did. He managed to get two flags to their side with almost no help. He really hoped the Coach was watching so he could suck on the fact that Louis was actually really decent in this class and in no way a delinquent.

He had snagged the last flag, so naturally everyone was coming for him. Louis was feeling incredibly lucky that he’d been going to all his footie practices because without them he would not have the agility to be avoiding everyone.

He turned for a brief moment to give his teacher a wicked grin, only to hear someone call out, “Tomlinson, on your right!” Louis whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of Isaac barreling straight for him.

The worst part was the smirk on his face; he knew Louis couldn't outrun him. For some reason, the omega continued to run. Maybe he could make it to the middle line; maybe he could win for the team. Maybe he could not break any bones, he thought miserably as he braced for impact.

Louis was barely able to stay upright when a teammate tackled him to the ground.

He couldn't believe it. The omega had made it across the line, completely unharmed.

Upon further inspection Louis realized that was probably because of Harry. Amidst the fan fair of the excited crowd around him, Louis noticed that Harry was currently pulling Isaac from the ground by the front of his shirt. He leaned forward, and Louis figured by the look on Isaac’s face that whatever Harry was whispering to him could not be pleasant. Harry then abruptly let go of the other boy, letting him fall flat on his ass as he came over to join in his team.

Normally Louis would be upset at Harry for doing something like that, but the alpha really hadn't done anything other then make sure the smaller boy didn't get hurt, and Louis was grateful for that. So he just smiled when Harry snuck through the crowd and gave him a friendly squeeze.

Harry had unknowingly moved up one more notch on the charming scale.

*

Louis and Harry didn't get another chance to see each other until after Louis’ practice. They walked side by side, periodically stopping so Louis could cough bitterly into his sleeve.

The omega had been watching the other boy give him looks every time that happened throughout the day, but Louis refused to acknowledge the emotion swimming in his eyes. He also refused to acknowledge his cough; it would go away eventually. Harry opened his mouth to say something; Louis quickly cut him off, not wanting to delve into his hacking.

“So, what did you say to Isaac earlier?” Louis asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of jeans, “He looked like he was going to piss himself.” Harry looked to the side for a moment, watching the wind pull up the some leaves. He then turned back to Louis, biting the inside of his cheek timidly.

“I told him that if he ever tried to pull a stunt like that again I’d make sure he stayed on the ground. I know you don’t like it when I do stuff like that but he could’ve seriously hurt you and I won’t stand for that,” Harry said, getting more confident with every word. Louis looked at him for a moment before his mouth turned up in a smile.

“That was very nice Harry and to be fair you didn't actually maim him or anything, so I’m going to say thank you. _This_ time,” Louis said, smile turning into a cheeky grin. Harry laughed at his expression, causing Louis to laugh with him, until a gust of wind whipped them and the omega wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry immediately began to shrug off his coat, but Louis stopped him.

“No, I’m fine, just a little surprised by the wind was all,” Louis said, trying to keep up appearances. Harry wasn't buying it, raising an eyebrow at the smaller boy. Louis shivered slightly, realizing they had dramatically slowed down their pace. Harry continued to pull off his coat, giving Louis a once over before thrusting the article in his direction.

“Take the jacket Louis. You’re cold and I don’t need it,” Harry tried to reason. Louis shook his head.

“Keep it Haz, I’m fine,” the omega insisted. The alpha huffed, still brandishing the coat at the other boy.

“Louis, take it. Please just take the coat,” Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

Louis tried to resist, he really did, but finally he took the jacket from the other and pulled it on. It was huge on him, Louis felt like he was practically swimming in the coat, but he was warm, and it made Harry smile when he put it on, so Louis felt a little better about the whole thing (and it might’ve helped that it smelt like the alpha, but Harry didn't need to know that).

Louis turned to see where they were (he hadn't really been paying attention during their banter) when he realized they were only four houses away from his own home. The omega suddenly had the strong urge to shoot himself in the face. “Are you fucking serious?” He groaned into his hands. Harry seemed to have caught on to his train of thought, because Louis heard the taller boy laughing beside him.

“You should’ve taken the coat sooner,” Harry stated, letting Louis punch him in the arm as he walked him to his door. Louis pouted at him for a moment before beginning to take off the jacket. Harry stopped him, causing Louis to look up at him confusedly.

“Keep the jacket,” Harry started, “I have a whole bunch. Plus you look nice in my clothes.” Louis chose to ignore the second half of the alpha’s statement (though he could feel his cheeks heating up, those traitors), still staring at him with the jacket hanging off of his left arm.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, “What about for the rest of your journey?”

Harry shrugged. “It’s not that far and I’m not particularly cold. I’m also hoping that you won’t forget to bring a coat to school anymore.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully, swatting at the other boy.

“Alright mum, whatever you say,” Louis said mockingly. Harry flicked him in the nose before pulling him into a lose hug.

“See you tomorrow Lou,” Harry said, bounding down his front steps and stopping at the end of his driveway to give the omega a wave.

Louis waved back before turning to his door to unlock it. He knew the alpha wouldn't leave until he got safely inside his house, and normally that would've irked him, but Louis was to happy to feel annoyed about it.

“Hey boo!” Louis’ mum called from the kitchen after Louis had gotten inside, “The car’s out of the shop tomorrow afternoon, do you want me to pick you up from practice?”

“No thanks! I don’t need a ride,” Louis called, practically skipping up the stairs to his room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his mom pop her head out into the hallway.

“What do you mean you don’t need a- Louis, whose jacket is that? Louis!?” His mom questioned, sounding quite affronted. Normally the omega would've answered her, tried to be polite about it, but that night he decided to just ignore her, as the question wasn't worth his time. They both knew who the coat belonged to, there was no point starting an argument.

When Louis finally made it into his room he hung the coat up on his closet door, staring at it for a moment before blushing again. He sat down on his bed, looking at the article one more time before dropping his head into his hands and groaning.

Harry may have broken straight through the barrier to charming.

Louis was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i took some pills for the first time two days ago bc my period pains got really bad and now i think i might be addicted. so that's a thing. but no worries, im gonna take like vitamins that i actually need; nothing bad pfft.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYAA SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG BUT IF IT HELPS, THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST 5K LONG SO AYYYY
> 
> i noticed a lot of you hate louis' mom which is totally fine btw dont worry about it. like i didnt really write her to be likeable, but dont worry! she gets a lot better later hopefully maybe i havent really decided yet.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY ENJOY! :) X

Louis startles awake at a quarter to 5 A.M by chesty coughs forcing their way up his esophagus and out of his mouth. They hurt the back of his throat and the last one leaves him gasping for breath.

He feels musky and sweaty all over, so hot that being under the sheets becomes too much. But as soon as he kicks the blankets off himself, he feels cold shivers run down his spine, making him curl up into a ball and whimper helplessly.

He hacks out another set of coughs, but he turns his face into his pillow to muffle the noises as to not wake up his parents.

He’s out of breath once they stop and his throat is hurting like hell and his mother should be up any minute and she’s going to freak once she sees the state of him.

He crawls out of bed (literally) and makes it halfway to his bathroom before he’s stopped by his head spinning. Even crawling is too much.

He can make out the smell of his sweat all over the room: on the bed and sheets, his clothes, hair, everything. He sniffles a bit through his stuffy nose and the smell only becomes more prominent.

He makes it to the bathroom and is able to pull himself off his knees by grasping the edge of the sink. He slowly stands, sparing a glance at himself in the mirror.

He’s pale, making the pink in his cheeks and nose pop out even more. He’s got chapped lips, crusted eyes, messy hair that’s matted to his forehead from sweat, and bags.

He’s a right mess.

Still, he feels the need to get ready for school. As bad as he feels, he doesn't think he should miss a day when he’s on the wrong side of most of his teachers and the principal. Believe it or not, Louis actually does care about his education.

It takes Louis twice as long to shower and even longer to get dressed, but the smell of sweat has diminished now. He stumbles whilst putting on his pants and falls over, his legs flying up in the air. His ankle hits the edge of his bedside table while it’s coming down and Louis groans and swears. He clutches it, pressing his hand against the now bruised skin.

He breathes through the pain until it turns into a slight twinge.

He sits on the floor for a bit and glances at the clock. He has two hours before school is set to start. The bags under his eyes feel like they're dragging his face down and his head is still pounding. Louis sniffles.

A few minutes of shut eye wouldn't hurt right?

He doesn't even bother to get back into bed. He just lays down right there on the floor. It’s hard against his back but that would make it easier for him to not to fully fall asleep, thus easier to wake up once it’s time.

He shuts his eyes, convinced it’ll only  be a moment, but he opens them to his mum shouting.

“Louis, honey what’s wrong?! Are you alright?!” He barely registers her hands prodding all over his body.

“Yeah, mum, I’m fine,” he replies in a croaky voice. He tries to slap her hands away as she gasps.

“Oh, honey, you’re ill. Get back into bed, come on,” she tries to lift him but Louis whines at having to move.

“No,” he mewls, “I wanna stay on the floor.”

“Come on, honey,” she tuts, “The bed would be loads more comfortable, wouldn't it?”

Louis just groans in response and slowly crawls over to his bed. He grabs the sheets tightly to pull himself up, but he slips and topples off.

“Honey, I can help you if you want,” he doesn't even have to turn around to know that his mother is laughing at his antics.

(Louis becomes a bit of a baby when he’s ill. He likes to be coddled and cared for whereas when he’s well, he’s always intent on doing everything for himself.)

And right now, he wants nothing more than for someone to wrap him up and hold him close and never let him go.

But, he’ll be damned if he lets his mum do that.

So, Louis sucks it up and grasps the bed sheets again, this time successfully pulling himself onto his bed. He lies on his stomach and groans weakly.

“Well, school is certainly out of the question. Just rest a bit and I’ll be back up with some soup and medicine, okay?” His mum pats his back lightly before leaving the room.

Louis lies there in a weird state of sleep and consciousness. He has half the mind to text Liam that he won’t be at practice today, but he can’t manage to find the energy to move his limbs.

Plus the omega in him is telling him to ‘ _just text the alpha, you know he’d take good care of us_ ’ so Louis doesn't dare touch his phone.

But it proves to be a more difficult task than he’d anticipated. His phone starts ringing obnoxiously and since Louis can’t be bothered to move, he pulls the pillow out from under his head and pulls it around from the back, so it’s covering his ears.

The ringing stops finally, but starts up again a few seconds later. Louis ignores it once more but he can only take so much as it starts ringing a third time.

He grabs his phone, ignoring the way his sore muscles whine at the movement.

“What?” Louis tries to shout into the phone, but it comes out a little whispery and his voice cracks a bit.

“Louis? Where are you? You’re not at your locker,” Harry voices echos through the receiver.

Louis suddenly feels bad. Harry waits for him at his locker everyday and Louis didn't even have the decency to tell him not to today.

“Um, I’m ill, so I’m staying home,” Louis croaks out. “Sorry I didn't tell you.”

“No, no, that’s fine. Do you need anything? Can I help you?” Harry’s now worried voice rambles out.

Louis could tell him right now, _Come over and cuddle with me_ , and he knows Harry would be over in a heartbeat, but he can’t do that to him. Harry has school and Louis could very well be contagious. It’s better for Harry this way, no matter how much Louis wants to be held.

“No, no, I’m fine, thank you though. But can you tell Liam I won’t be at practice today?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry replies instantly. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“Yeah, Haz, I’m-” Louis breaks out into a series of coughs and he buries his face into the mattress and holds the phone away so Harry doesn't hear the worst of them.

Once he’s all coughed out, he brings the phone back to his ear and he realizes that Harry’s been talking for quite a while now.

“-doesn't sound fine! You sound fucking terrible, Louis. Are you sure you don’t want anything? Like I could just come over to keep you company? Or not, if I’m too annoying, but I could bring you anything you like. Just name it and I’ll-” Harry’s still rambling and Louis feels like he needs to take a breath for him.

“Harry, I’m fine,” Louis insists. “Honestly.”

"Fine's not a feeling, y'know."

"Yes it is. You know how I know? Because I'm feeling it right now," Louis replies. "I am fine, Harry," Louis accentuates every word.

Harry sighs and Louis feels like he can feel his breath hit his face through the receiver. His fever must be making him hallucinate.

“If you’re sure, Lou. But if you change your mind, just text me okay?”

“Okay,” Louis replies and it feels like a promise. They bid each other goodbye and hang up.

His mum comes upstairs a few minutes later with cough syrup and a steaming bowl of chicken soup.

“I know you may not have an appetite right now, but just try to eat as much as you can,” she says as she sets the bowl down on the table next to his bed. “Do you want me to feed it to you?”

“No, mum, I’m fine,” Louis says instantly. If he lets her baby him, she’ll stick by his side the entire day and he doesn't want that to happen. It would mess up her plans for the day and anyone who was included in those plans.

“Alright,” His mum gently runs a hand over his hair and kisses his hot forehead. “Just let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay.”

It feels like a lie.

-

Louis falls asleep sometime after that, but he wakes up to a lonely tugging in his chest.

He knows what it is, but he refuses to give in to it. He can’t do that. He just can’t. No matter how much he wants to. It would be selfish and inconvenience a lot of people and-

Fuck it.

Louis limply pats his hand around his bed until he finds a phone shaped lump in the sheets. He picks it up and squints as the home screen’s light shines in his eyes.

He looks through some of his missed messages. There are six of them, one from Niall, one from Liam, and three from Harry.

_mr ks tie has butts on it but he keeps sayin theyre peaches. the principal made him take it off but mr k wldnt teach without a tie so they had ta give him a school one n he looks so sad omg_

Louis manages a weak smile at Niall’s text. He feels a bit bad for Mr. K, but knowing him, they probably were butts.

_harry told me what happened. dnt worry about practice. get better soon!_

Louis replies to Liam’s text with a ‘ _should b back tmrow. thanks mate._ ’ and moves on.

_how are u feeling?_

_u sure u dnt need anything?_

_feel better lou x_

Louis ignores the way the _x_ makes his heart pound faster and his cheeks flush. It’s the fever, he reasons. Louis tries typing out a new text but it proves to be a bit more difficult to find the words to say.

He erases the message twice before he settles on one.

_come over?_

He gets a reply surprisingly quickly.

_on my way. xx_

-

Louis is a little nervous. He’s not sure why though.

Maybe it’s because he’s worried about what Harry might think when he sees the state of him, but that wouldn't make sense because he’s never cared about his appearance in front of Harry before.

Maybe he’s nervous about what his mum will say when Harry shows up at the door. Louis doesn't exactly want to tell her that he pretty much told Harry to leave school to come see him.

But whatever’s causing the nervousness, it only doubles up when Louis hears the doorbell ring.

He can hear his mum’s feet patter down the stairs and open the door. He also hears some voices for a few seconds but then, nothing. He hears the door click shut and his mum’s footsteps on the stairs again coming towards his door.

She opens it and pokes her head in. Louis immediately shut his eyes and pretends like he’s still asleep to avoid the awkward conversation that could happen. She sighs and quietly shuts the door.

He should have known she wouldn't let Harry in the house when he was so obviously supposed to be in school at this time.

He feels guilty now that he’s wasted Harry’s time, but he can’t feel it for too long as he hacks out another few million coughs.

He’s all set to wallow with his lonesome self when he hears a small _tap_.

_Tap._

_Tap._

Louis turns to his side, groaning at the effort he has to make, and looks towards the direction of the noise.

And lo and behold, there’s Harry Styles, tapping at his fucking window and waving at him like an idiot.

Louis flips him off and Harry pouts in return. Louis grunts and pulls himself up, taking a minute to wait for his head to stop spinning.

He gets to his feet and stumbles a bit. He hears a thud at the window and sees Harry pressing his face against the glass. Louis breaks out into a small fit of coughs but manages to get to the window open.

Harry stares at him, concerned. “Are you alright?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis whispers instead.

Harry shrugs. “Your mom wouldn't let me in so I had to take the alternative.”

“And the alternative was my window?”

“Of course,” Harry replies. “What, you thought I was going to climb through the pipes and come out of your toilet?”

Louis lets out a weak and hoarse laugh at that.

“We’re on the second floor, what are you standing on?”

“A ladder,” Harry says as he hoists himself over the window sill. “Also, if your neighbors ask, I’m your brother.”

“You’re - what?” Louis croaks out, exasperated. He steps back as Harry climbs through the window and shuts it behind him. Harry stands up straight and grins at him.

“Well, I needed a way in and I saw their ladder in the front yard and I told them I was your brother and that I got locked out of the house and that I needed to go through the window.”

“You’re so - “

“Clever?” Harry cuts him off with a sly grin. “I know.”

Louis opens his mouth to reply but all that come out are rough coughs. He covers his mouth with his hand as Harry moves him to the bed, rubbing his back until the coughs pass over.

“I brought you some throat lozenges and I stopped at home and made you some tea and honey,” Harry holds up a white plastic bag that rustles and clinks a little too loudly for Louis’ liking.

“Try to be quiet. We don’t need mum coming in,” Louis hushes him and carefully takes the bag, hoping to keep it from rustling too much.

Harry hums lightly in response and looks around Louis’ room. It’s small, but it looks like Louis doesn't have very much furniture so it doesn't seem to matter. He takes in the almost obsessive tidiness of it, which is a little surprising, all things considered.

The alpha would've thought there would've been at least some dirty laundry on the floor or maybe a stray textbook lying around, but everything is spic and span. Louis is only dirty at practice then. Harry also notices the posters on the walls. There is a few of different sports teams, and one of those ones describing what to do in a zombie apocalypse, but he mostly stares at the massive one of shirtless David Beckham.

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

Louis shrugs. “He’s hot.”

Harry gives him a look, glances back at the poster, and turns back to Louis. “Is that, um, is that the type of guy you go for?”

Louis narrows his eyes at him. “Harry, if that was the type of guy I went for, I’d be single the rest of my life.”

Harry lets out a weak chuckle. He eyes Louis nervously. “So, um, what type of guy do you go for?”

“Can we talk about this when I’m not coughing out my lungs,” Louis’ voice cracks near the end and he begins to cough violently into his palm.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Harry scrambles to pat Louis’ back lightly.

Louis’ coughs die down, but his throat starts to go dry. He reaches for the soup on his bedside table but when he notices it’s gone a bit cold, he groans.

“Is it cold?” Harry leans over to glance into the bowl. “Drink some of the tea then.”

Louis carefully pulls out the stainless steel bottle form the bag and opens it. He inhales the steam through his stuffy nose and sighs happily, already feeling more at peace.

While Louis takes tiny sips of tea, Harry’s eyes wander towards the poster, but something else catches his eye.

His coat, hung up on the closet door.

Harry stands up and takes it off the hook, smiling slightly as he rolls the fabric in his hands.

“Okay, so,” Louis sighs. “There’s no way I can beat around the bush about this, so I’m just going to say it straight out. Can you - “

“Cuddle with you?” Harry finishes for him, smirking knowingly.

Louis stares at him wide eyed. “N-no,” he mutters out as he looks down at his lap and blushes.

“Fine. I’ll do it,” Harry replies. “On one condition though.”

Louis looks up, already suspicious. “What?”

Harry tosses the jacket at him. Louis doesn't catch it because of the tea in his hands. “Wear this.”

“What,” Louis sets the tea aside and takes the jacket in his hands.

“Wear it and I’ll cuddle with you.”

Louis looks at the item of clothing and hesitates, but the shiver that rolls down his spin makes up his mind for him as he pulls his arm through one of the sleeves.

“You’re lucky I’m cold,” he says in a matter-of-fact tone. He pulls on the other sleeve and straightens out the collar. “There.”

He looks fucking adorable. The sleeves hang over his hands, part of it slouching off his shoulder, the fabric seeming like it could double around his torso and wrap him up twice more. Two people could fit in the space left.

Harry doesn't reply, instead lays on the bed next to Louis and motions for him to lie down as well. Louis flops backward and turns toward Harry, giving him an expectant look.

Harry scoots forward and slips his arms past the coat to slowly wrap his arms around Louis’ narrow waist. He moves forward until their chests are pressed together and Louis face is tucked into Harry’s neck.

“Good?’ he asks, pulling his head back enough to look down at Louis.

“Yeah, it’s alright,” Louis responds.

“Just alright?” Harry asks in mock-offense.

“It could be better,” Louis cheeks playfully.

“How?”

“I dunno. Think of something. Be innovative.”

“Hm,” Harry pulls back a bit and looks between them. The excess cloth of the coat is bunched up against his side. He squirms, uncomfortably, for a second, but then the idea hits him.

He turns around and presses his back against Louis’ chest as much as he can and grasps both sides of the jacket and pulls them in front of him. He hears Louis grunt in protest at the slight tugging.

Harry struggles for a second but manages to clip the zipper together. He zips it up and moves forward a bit, before he turns around and grins at Louis.

Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Harry whines. “This is cozy isn't it?

Louis doesn't reply, just shakes his head and mutters, “God, you’re such an idiot.”

Harry beams at him and shifts forward so their chests are pressed together again. His arms move to their previous position around Louis’ waist, but he folds his hands together and holds on even tighter.

Louis feels warm. Very, very warm and it’s not because of the fever. He’s never been this close to another person and the feeling erupts something from the pit of his stomach and makes his heart race in excitement. It’s amazing.

He buries his face into Harry’s neck and exhales lightly. He feels Harry bristle against him and press himself even closer. Louis hesitates for a second but places his arms around Harry’s shoulders, loose and slightly uncomfortable.

It’s a little awkward because his arms are still in the coat sleeves, but he makes do. At first, he’d felt guilty that he made Harry come see him, but now, Louis’ being cuddled to full capacity and it’s exactly what he needs right now.

So, he’ll admit it. He’s glad Harry’s here, holding him, taking care of him. He’s glad Harry’s body is pressed against his, he’s glad that Harry’s hair curls around Louis’ finger when he reaches his hand up to play with the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck. He’s glad that Harry huffs out a breathy laugh at the motion.

He’s so glad he met him.

"How'd you get out of class anyway?" Louis asks, voice a bit muffled against Harry's shirt.

"Oh, I told them I was going into rut, so they sent me home," Harry whispers, like he's afraid his voice would be enough to shatter the moment they're having. He's a little grateful that Louis doesn't respond.

They lay in silence, the only sound being Louis's slightly hoarse breathing and some birds chirping outside. 

Louis sniffles a bit against Harry’s shoulder but his nostrils start to tingle and he tries to pull back to at least cover his mouth, but Harry pulls him back and holds him tighter, keeping him from moving. He gasps a little and lets out a small, squeaky sneeze against Harry’s shoulder.

He waits a few seconds for the tickling in his nose and throat to stop before he pulls his head back to looks at Harry.

“That was gross,” Louis says accusingly.

“No, god, that was fucking cute,” Harry has his dimples on full blast and he’s biting his lip to hold back a laugh. “Have you ever heard yourself sneeze?”

“I don’t think I hear it the same as you do, Harry,” Louis responds and turns his head to nuzzle back into Harry’s neck.

Harry doesn't say anything, just rests his chin on Louis’ soft hair, leaving the moment in peace. It’s not even a few minutes later when he feels Louis go limp in his arms.

“Lou?” Harry whispers.

The only response he gets is the tiny snores Louis is letting out. He bites back a grin, his lips and cheeks already hurt from the intensity of it. He does his best not to squeal in happiness, instead opting to snuggle his face into Louis’s hair, inhaling the sweet smell.

Strawberries.

-

Louis jolts awake to a light knocking on the door and his mother’s voice carrying through it.

“Lou, honey, is it alright if I come in?”

He moves to get up, but he feels something tug the front of his shirt. He looks down and sees Harry, fast asleep. he can’t even take a moment to admire how cute and innocent Harry looks when his mother calls again.

“Louis?”

Louis scrambles for his voice. “Yeah, mum, just give me one second,” he rasps out. It hurts his throat a little but he ignores it.

He shoves Harry, a little violently, but it gets him up. Harry wakes up with a start and his fuzzy eyes take a moment to focus on Louis. He opens his mouth to speak but Louis slaps his palm over it.

He looks at Harry, nudges his head towards the door and uses his free hand to motion down. Harry looks confused for a second and Louis’s glad that at least his mind didn't wander to dirty places, but his mum speaks again.

“Honey? You alright?”

Harry gets a look of realization and nods at Louis. Louis removes his hand and Harry turns around and unzips the jacket so he can get out. He lowers himself under the covers, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis as he goes down. He presses himself as close as he can to Louis’ side so his body doesn't leave a weird and obvious lump through the blankets.

“Um, come in!” Louis tries to shout a bit but his voice come out raw and cracks.

His mum comes into the room with a worried expression on her face and already Louis can feel Harry moving under the sheets. He covers it by sitting up, moving around much more than necessary.

Louis hopes his face doesn't show his inner turmoil as he clears his throat awkwardly and looks up at his mum. “Hey, Mum.”

“Hey honey. I thought I would see how you’re doing?” She steps closer and Louis feels his heart fall as he realizes that the stainless steel bottle of tea is sitting on the table next to him.

She doesn't seem to notice it and Louis’s afraid that if he tries to reach for it, she’ll notice, so he’s left to stew in panic.

“Yeah, mum. I feel f-ine!” Louis jumps suddenly, feeling something tickle his foot. He glances over to the lump that is Harry, watching as it moves slightly and he feels Harry’s curls tickling the bottom of his calf and something softer against his ankle.

Louis has to bite his lip not to squirm.

“You alright, hon’?” His mum asks him. It’s then that Louis realizes that he just jolted in front of his mother. She might think he’s going into shock or something.

“I’m fine,” Louis plasters a smile onto his face. “It’s just, I was sleeping when you knocked on the door and-”

“Oh!” She interrupts. “Say no more. you need your rest; I’ll leave,” she moves towards the door and turns back for a second. “Just, tell me if you need anything?”

The tickling persists, so Louis moves his foot and presses it against what he thinks is Harry’s face. It must be, because he feels firm hands grasp his foot, pulling it down a bit, and something bite down on his big toe. Louis squeaks quietly. He wants to yank his toe out of Harry’s mouth, but he doesn't want his mum to be suspicious about anything, so he has to slowly pull it back until it pops out of Harry’s mouth.

“Louis? Did you hear what I said?” His mum looks at him curiously and Louis realizes that she’s still in the room.

He opens his mouth to reply but he feels hands drag their way up his thighs, thumbs pressing on the inside of them.

So, instead, he nods shakily in response to his mum and sighs in relief as she shuts the door. He kicks his blankets off, not caring if he kicks Harry by mistake, until the alpha is uncovered and in sight.

Harry looks up at him, smiling; Louis glares.

“What the hell were you doing?” Louis crosses his arms and stares at him.

“There was a bruise on your ankle. I was kissing it better,” Harry replies and points at the small bruise Louis had acquired earlier.

Louis looks at it, expression neutral other than his slightly raised eyebrows. “Really?”

“Really,” Harry replies and crawls up the bed. He flops onto his stomach, shoving his face into one of the pillows. “I like to take care of you.”

Louis sighs and lays down next to him. He turns his head to see Harry peeking one eye out to look at Louis, dimple already engraving itself into his cheek. Louis shakes his head fondly.

“God, you’re such an idiot.”

-

Niall stares a little vacantly at the carton of milk in his hands. “Something the matter?” He looks up to see Zayn staring at him expectantly. He shrugs.

“It’s just a little weird that both Louis and Harry aren't here, I kind of miss them and their weird antics, ya know?” He says fondly. Zayn nods in agreement.

“They’re a pair, those two,” He replies before going back to his food. Niall does the same, and him and Zayn eat together in silence for a while (Liam had had to go finish a lab or something, Niall couldn't remember, so he wasn't able to make it to lunch). The Irish boy only looks up when he hears a short cough come from his counterpart.

Niall raises an eyebrow at him.

“Something I can help you with?” Niall asks. He’s expecting Zayn to make a comment about his classes or something but then both his eyebrows shoot up because _is Zayn blushing?!_

“They’re opening an interactive exhibit at the art gallery on Saturday and I volunteer there sometimes so I’ve got two tickets and no one to go with. I was wondering if maybe you’d want to come? It should be pretty fun, and we could probably get something to eat afterwards?” Zayn trails off awkwardly, not looking at Niall. Said boy drops the spoon for his pudding onto the table, pretty sure that the resounding _clink_ can be heard across the school.

“Zayn Malik did you just ask me on a date?!” Niall asks, blinking rapidly as if in shock. Zayn licks his lips.

“I might have,” Is his response. Niall is quiet for a moment before a cheeky smile lights up his face.

“Well then I might have to take you up on your offer,” He replies, watching as a similar grin overtakes Zayn’s features. He finally turns to look back at Niall.

“Well then I might just pick you up at four on Saturday,” Zayn says, leaning his head on his hands. Niall nods in agreement, happiness exuding from his pores.

“You just might.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to [kira](http://ithinkimgonnalarryyou.tumblr.com/) for writing that bit of ziall and betaing this chapter for me
> 
> ALSO, OKAY REAL TALK NOW PLEASE.
> 
> i would like some constructive criticism. tell me in the comments if you think i could do better on something or if there's something that i should do but am not doing or anything else really. i want to be a better writer and lately i feel like im just lacking anything good so please dont be afraid to speak up. :)
> 
> again, sorry it took longer than usual!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so kira finished it like weeks ago but i added waaaay too much and got carried away but then i got really ill for a better part of this month and what i did write was absolute shit so now i'm finally in the right mindset to write. well kinda, i'm still a little bit ill bc i can't hold any of my food down, so please excuse anything that's lacking.
> 
> also my school starts up again on august 12 and it's giving me a lot anxiety and i've also yet to summer hw so it's my fault that it's so soooooo late, so my deepest apologies guys, but here it is!! 
> 
> i broke this up into two chapters bc it became over 10k ahahaha. also sorry if there's a few repeats in phrases my head just forgets idk
> 
> also, there's a change in tenses but please don't mind it. it's only there because i wrote in one tense before i realized that kira wrote in another, but i think it's fine, but sorry if it bothers you.

Harry wakes up to the gorgeous sight of Louis curled up on top of his chest. The slight pressure gives him an odd comforting feeling and he does his best not to move around because he knows Louis needs his rest, but Harry  _really_ has to pee.

Sometime while Harry was sleeping, Louis had reached around, unzipped the jacket, pulled it off, and thrown it on the floor, claiming it was "too hot."

He tries his hardest to move Louis off of him but Harry only gets as far as lifting Louis' arms up before Louis snuffles into his neck and wraps his arms around Harry's torso, holding him in a loose grip.

Any other day, Harry would die for this, but right now he's feeling the urgency from his bladder over the warm feeling in his stomach. He groans in annoyance at his situation.

He has less than half the mind to wake Louis up but he really,  _really_ doesn't want to. He scrambles for any way he can get through this without waking Louis up.

The only thing that comes to mind is lifting Louis off of him, but Harry feels that's too risky, so he braces himself up slightly and tries to pull himself out from under Louis' body.

Louis' grip on him is loose enough that he can slide through his arms without tugging too much. He pauses when he's pulled himself up enough for Louis' head to be on his stomach. He stares at Louis' lax face, looking for any sign that he's waking up.

When he finds none, he begins to pull himself up again. He gets as far as Louis face in front of his crotch before he pauses to stare.

In hindsight, all this would've been a hell of a lot easier if Harry pulled out from the side instead of going up, but it's way to late for that now and Harry's in too deep.

He thinks he'll never see another sight like this again and he almost takes his phone out to take a picture but it's in his pocket and a bit too close to Louis' head for his liking and he's also kind of being a perv about this, so he savors the moment while he can.

He wishes Louis slept in the nude or at least with his shirt off, because it would most definitely add to the erotic image Harry's playing in his head, but he thinks his cock might twitch against Louis' face, so he keeps it for later.

Harry's got strong arms, mind you, but he has a wonky body. He's still growing and his bones arm still stretching in every direction possible, so it's no surprise that his elbow wobbles and he falls backwards, back hitting the mattress and a bit of his head snags against the headboard. His hips bounce up, only slightly, but enough that Louis starts blinking blearily and turns his face into Harry's inner thigh to cough, his breath making Harry's muscles spasm.

Harry's ten times more mortified than he is grossed out. Louis's going to kill him.

Louis sniffles into his thigh before turning his head into Harry's crotch again.

"Why is my face on your penis?" He doesn't move his head, just speaks into Harry's crotch, voice muffled against the cloth. He's well aware that his breath warms the cloth up and he glances at Harry's face to see him looking right back at him, biting his lip.

It should be weird. They're friends and friends definitely don't do this. Probably. He's not sure.

Louis shifts his head enough to give Harry an expectant look.

"I was, um. I had to pee," Harry stammers. 

"So, you stuck your dick in my face?" Louis scoffs. As offended as he's trying to sound, he still hasn't moved his head away.

"N-no! I didn't mean for that to happen! I was just-" He pauses and rubs the back of his head, slowly becoming aware of the dull twinging.

Louis lifts his head up to look at him. "Did you hit your head?"

Harry nods solemnly.

Louis sits up and grabs Harry's face, pulling him forward. "Lemme see."

He shifts Harry's head down so he can look at the spot Harry had rubbed before hand.

Louis snorts. "There's not even a bump, you big baby."

Harry pouts even though he knows Louis can't see his face. "It still hurts."

"You're such an idiot, y'know that?" Louis says as bitingly as he can, but it still comes out fond. Louis lifts a hand to run through Harry's curls and he swears Harry nuzzles into it.

He's bent at an awkward angle that should be uncomfortable, but Louis's petting his head and isn't pushing him away in disgust, so the warm feeling in his stomach does well to mask the way his muscles are stretched weirdly.

Harry hums contently as Louis runs his fingers through his curls. It's nice. This is nice. It's peaceful and quiet, minus the cute little sniffing sound Louis makes every time he inhales. Harry can imagine a life where this is how he wakes up everyday; to tiny hands holding him, nimble fingers running through his mussed hair, a warm, curvy body next to his.

Here's hoping.

As much as Harry could stay like this forever, Louis wouldn't be Louis if he didn't take the moment, tear it to shreds, and salsa dance on it's grave.

"Didn't you need to piss?"

Harry sighs. It was good while it lasted.

"I can wait," Harry replies anyway, hoping to salvage what's left.

Louis removes his hands from Harry hair and pushes Harry by his shoulders, until he's no longer bent awkwardly, and crosses his arms, staring at him. 

"I'm not going to be the one held responsible when you wet you pants all over my sheets."

Harry gives him a look, because Louis would be the first person held responsible if that were to happen, but he thinks of the term 'wet' loosely. It'd be more sticky than wet.

When Louis doesn't indulge him, Harry stands up to head to Louis' bathroom.

He flicks on the light and says a silent 'hallelujah' when the fan turns on with it. Things are awkward enough; Louis doesn't need to hear his piss coming out.

After relieving himself, he walks back into the room and sees Louis, spread on the bead like a starfish. Harry chuckles lowly before laying on the bed and fitting himself by Louis' side as much as he can, which isn't a lot, seeing as he's teetering a little off the side of the bed. His legs are resting on Louis' calf and his head rests on his arm, so it's only uncomfortable from the feel of their hard bones pressing on each other.

Louis pulls his body away so fast that Harry doesn't have time to catch himself. He rolls back and hits the floor with a thud and Louis' only response is to whip up quickly and whisper a harsh, "Shhh!"

They both groan in unison, Harry from his now aching back, and Louis from his dangerously spinning head. He buries his face into the pillow again and begs for relief from his horrid headache. 

Harry sits up when Louis whimpers in pain. It's muffled but it's audible enough for Harry to rush to his side in concern.

"What's wrong?" He says as softly as he can. He places a hand on Louis' back and rubs it up and down in what he hopes is a comforting motion.

"Headache," Louis mumbles through the pillow.

"Aw, poor baby," Harry says it in actual pity but Louis thinks he's mocking him and move his head slightly to glare at him.

"'M not a baby, you prick."

"'M not a prick, you baby," Harry teases.

"Whatever," Louis replies and turns his head back into the pillow. "Stop talking to me."

"No," Harry whines. "I'll be lonely."

"My head is killing me, Hazza, please," Louis turns his head to look at his again with actual pleading eyes. His head is pounding so fast that he thinks he can actually hear it. 

Harry visibly softens and lays his head right next to Louis' on the pillow. He scoots up a little, until Louis' face is buried into his neck and reaches up to pet Louis' head, applying the slightest pressure from time to time. Louis sighs happily as he feels some relief.

"Sorry, baby."

Louis isn't offended this time.

-

Harry sneaks out after Louis' dad comes home from work. He would've left before but, they'd both gotten preoccupied with playing 20 questions. (Louis' head is exceptionally better now, but he was dying of boredom.) They're sitting criss-cross on the bed, facing each other, knees brushing together shyly.  

"Red or Blue?"

"Neither. Red reminds me of blood and I'm just sick of blue," Louis says matter-of-factly.

Harry frowns. "How can you be sick of a color?"

Louis shrugs. "You get tired after seeing it so much."

Harry hums and looks into his eyes. "I'd never get sick of blue."

Louis coughs awkwardly and blushes. "Um, next question."

"Okay, um, purple or green?"

Louis snorts. "Your creativity is alarming, Hazza."

"Just answer the question, Lou." 

"Green," Louis says thoughtfully.

Harry beams at him. "Okay, how about-"

He's cut off by a knock on the door. 

"Shit," Louis mutters. He turns to Harry with wide eyes. "Go hide in the closet."

"What?"

"Louis?" Louis' dad knocks again.

"Just, go!" Louis whispers harshly and pushes him in the right direction. "You have to hide!"

Harry gets off the bed and awkwardly stumbles toward the closet. He opens to door and finds it filled to the brim. He turns to Louis. "How am I supposed to fit in this?"

"I don't know! Move things around," Louis flails his hands, wildly gesturing.

Harry finds a small space to stand, albeit on top of a metal box that's slipping a little to much for his liking, but he sucks it up and fits himself between the clutter.

Harry quietly shuts the door and hears Louis rasp out, "Come in."

Harry can hear the door open and Louis' dad coming in.

"How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Um, I feel fine, Dad, thanks," Louis replies, a little too quickly for his sore throat to handle, causing a new fit of coughs.

"Don't sound fine," his dad replies. "You sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

 

Something falls onto Harry's arm, making a small thudding sound that Harry hopes can't be heard from outside. He moves his hand to grab it, but it falls away and hits the closet floor, making a louder thudding sound.

Harry holds his breath, but he can hear Louis raise his voice a little to cover up the sound so he thinks he's in the clear.

Harry can feel the box under him moving slightly and it's throwing off his balance so he lifts his foot up quietly and tries to readjust, but he feels the metal box teetering as he stands on one foot.

He slowly places his foot back down, slowly applying pressure, but before he knows it, the box is slipping and he's falling forward, straight through the closet door.

He hits the floor and it's all silent. 

He looks up shyly through the hair that's fallen in front of his eyes and awkwardly makes eyes contact with Louis' dad, who in turn, raises his eyebrows.

"Um, hi," Harry says softly.

"Hello," he replies. "Why were you in my son's closet?"

Harry glances at Louis, only to see him hiding his face in his hands, ears tinged pink, clearly embarrassed. Harry looks back at Louis' dad and stands up, suddenly realizing that this is Louis' _father_ and that this is his first impression of Harry.

Shit.

He looks at him expectantly and Harry rushes to answer.

"I was, I was hiding?" Harry says, still unsure what to do.

Louis' dad hums, "Doesn't seem like you did a very good job."

"I - I, um," Harry stutters and rubs the back of his neck; he's never been at such a loss for words.

"I'm guessing you're Harry, then?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am," Harry makes the daring move to reach a hand forward. To his relief, Louis' dad shakes it. "Um, how'd you know?"

He snorts. "My son's come home smelling like you for weeks now, it's not hard to put two and two together," He turns to Louis, who's still shamefully pink cheeked. "I'm surprised your mom didn't smell him when she came to your room."

Neither of them know how to respond to that, but thankfully, Louis' dad takes the initiative. "Right, well I've got shit to do. Get well soon, ay,son?"

"Thanks Dad," Louis replies and manages to give him a small smile, which his dad returns as he stands up.

He's just about to the door when he turns around and looks at Harry, a new menacing look in his eyes. 

"You even think about spending the night and I will come in here and chop your balls off, got it?"

Harry nods shakily.

Louis' dad nods once and shuts the door.

Louis and Harry are both a little shell shocked. That went different than they expected.

Harry's the first to speak. He clears his throat, rubbing his feet on the carpeted floor shyly. "So, um. I guess I should go."

Louis looks at him. "What."

"You heard him. I can't spend the night and I should probably get home before it gets too late," Harry shrugs and stares at the floor.

"Oh," Louis replies, disappointed. "I mean, you can leave if you want to."

Harry's head whips up so fast that his curls go flying back, off his forehead. "I don't  _want_ to leave, Louis. I'd love to stay, but it's better I leave now than later."

Louis still looks a little weary and let down.

"I mean your Mum'll be up to call you down for dinner and I won't be able to hide if my stomach's growling like a bear," Harry tries to joke.

Louis cracks a smile. "I'll bring you something. You can live under my bed; my parents will never be the wiser."

Harry chuckles and walks towards him, gathering him in a tight hug. Louis holds him just as close.

"I'll see you, Louis," Harry whispers into his ear and reluctantly lets go. He gets his shoes on and opens the window.

"Harry, wait," Louis says suddenly. He throws the covers off and moves to stand up but he stumbles and falls over, right into Harry's arms. Louis grabs his biceps and looks up sheepishly. "Oops."

Harry beams down at him. "Hi."

Louis giggles and moves his hands to Harry's hair, standing up straight. He pushes his head down a bit, but Harry gives him a confused look and resists. Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. He stands on his tip-toes and kisses Harry's cheek. 

He pulls off when Harry's cheeks push up and his smiling so big. Louis whispers in his ear, "Thanks for taking care of me."

Harry grabs him around the waist and pulls him close. "It was my pleasure, baby."

Louis smiles at him and watches as Harry climbs over the window sill and carefully steps on the ladder. He waves lightly. "Bye, Haz."

"Bye, baby. Get well soon!" Harry whisper-shouts as he climbs down the ladder.

Louis leans against the window sill and watches Harry reach the floor and run towards the street. Before walking off, he turns around and waves at Louis again.

Louis waves back.

-

Louis smiled a little thinly at Niall. Despite the fact that school didn't even start for a good fifteen minutes the excited Irish boy had told Louis at least three times about his date with Zayn the previous weekend. At first, Louis had been excited to hear about it, but Niall's yammering on about it, over and over, and Louis can feel his headache from yesterday returning.

Zayn had taken the Niall to some sort of interactive thing at an art gallery. Basically it was in a large, empty, white room. The objective was to use various art products to make an “impression” in the space. Louis was pretty sure he was going puke if he had to hear how good Zayn looked splattered with paint one more time.

Apparently after getting sufficiently messy (but also, thankfully, fulfilling the objective and leaving some people sized, paint spattered, glitter covered shapes on the walls), Zayn took Niall out to a small diner down the street. All Louis knew about the place were that the fries were “out of this world!” and that the lighting was perfect for highlighting Zayn's perfect facial features.

Niall's damn lucky that Louis likes him, because otherwise the kid would've seen the inside of his locker for an unknown amount of time.

“-nd it was just so perfect, the paint and the lighting. I mean I probably still have paint in my hair, but Zayn was the perfect gentleman,” Niall was saying brightly. Louis groaned internally.

“I bet he was,” Louis replied, words sickly sweet as he pulled some books from his locker.

As Niall (predictably) began talking about the diner again, Louis subtly checked the time on his phone. With only ten minutes left until class, it was sort of odd that Harry wasn't there yet.

He might've gotten sick, Louis figured, perhaps he caught the cold he’d had? Probably not though, because the last time he’d seen the alpha he’d been in pretty much perfect health, and Louis was positive he wasn't hallucinating because after a good night’s sleep he had woken up feeling good. That meant he was late then, because if anything _was_ wrong, Harry would text him.

Louis wasn't even slightly worried. At all.

Louis was brought back by a poke to his cheek. He turned to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at Niall.

The blonde shrugged, gesturing to a point behind the other boy. “Isaac’s been standing across from us for a few minutes. I think he’s staring at you,” He trailed off.

Louis turned around to see that Isaac was in fact looking at him. He was glaring intensely, arms crossed while he leaned against the wall behind him. He seemed ignorant to the fact that other students were weaving in and out around him, not taking his eyes off Louis. The omega finally turned away, shaking his head. He figured the other was probably still chuffed that Louis made it on the footie team and he didn't. The dick deserved it for being such a tool all the time.

It was still a little unnerving that Louis could feel his eyes on the back of his head. He was going to tell Niall that he had to go tell Isaac to fuck off when a large pair of hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” A familiar deep voice asked cheekily. Louis pretended to think about it.

“Oh I don’t know, is that you dear Principal?” Louis asked sarcastically. He heard stifled laughter from behind him. The hands were removed from his eyes and Harry peeked over his head.

“Good morning Lou! Feeling better?” Harry asked, coming around from behind Louis and slipping the books from the omega’s hands and into his own.

“Actually quite a bit better thanks. Where have you been?” Louis asked. Harry frowned momentarily, flicking Niall in the shoulder in a silent greeting.

“I got held up at home this morning. My mum was convinced I’d taken her lunch by mistake, and we had to spend a good half hour sorting through our lunches to make sure I didn't. But I’m here now,” Harry explained. Louis nodded, trusting him. That was definitely something he could see happening to the alpha.

The bell rang as Harry explained to Niall that he and his mom did not need to get pink and blue lunchboxes to differentiate. Before they went their separate ways Louis looked over Harry’s shoulder to see if Isaac was still standing there.

Fortunately he was gone, and for now, Louis felt relief.

-

A couple of weeks later, when the season's are yet to change and the sun is still beating upon them, Harry wants to go swimming.

_i wanna go swimming_

_well then go fucking find a pool or an ocean man idc i have hw to do,_ Louis texts back.

_noooooo dont be mean to me it's hot and im sweaty_

 

_then shower or something gross_

_noooo plz? yknow you wanna see my chiseled abs glistening in the sun xxxx_

_i would if you had abs but no._

_heeeeyyy._ _pleeeeeeeease? xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _nooooooo,_ Louis can't swim actually, but it's  _really_ fucking hot today and he wouldn't mind teetering on the edge of the pool, but he just feels like teasing Harry, at the moment.

_pretty pretty pretty please? i'll buy u an ice cream after?_

Ice cream actually sounds pretty damn good right now.

_okay fine but good ice cream. none of that dodgy ice cream cart shit_

_idk what the means but yayyyyy!!!!! i'll come by your house in ten?_

Louis waits to respond. His mum's not home, but his dad is. It's one of his rare days off and he's watching t.v. in the living room, munching on some chips. Louis's sure it would be fine if he went out with Harry.

 _okaaay,_ Louis sends back.He stands up and rifles through his wardrobe, only coming up with a small pair of yellow swimming trunks that he didn't even know he owned. He looks horrid in yellows, but maybe he can get away with the color because of the size.

He's gonna take the risk.

He strips down and pulls them on, looking at his backside in the mirror. His ass looks great in them, mostly because they stretch and cling to it like a second skin. They reach maybe two inches past his ass, but he thinks he looks damn sexy in them, so it's all good.

(Not to mention that these are probably the only swim trunks he has. Louis can't swim.)

He grabs a plain white shirt and pulls it on as well, along with some old TOM's on his feet and prances down the steps.

"Dad, Harry and I are going to the pool," he shouts and turns into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"You can't swim!" His dad yells back.

"I know!" Louis replies. He grabs a banana and walks into the living room. "I'm just going to stick my feet in the pool."

His dad raises his eyebrow. "Not in those shorts you're not."

"Why?" Louis looks down at them. "What's wrong with them?"

His dad "Just go change, Louis."

"But why? Harry's going to be here soon and-" He's cut off by the doorbell. He glances up at his dad once and heads for the door, ignoring the "Louis!" his dad shouts after him.

Louis sprint-walks towards the door and opens it.

"Hey," he says to Harry.

"I don't like your shorts," Harry replies, frowning.

"What wrong with them?" Louis smirks and places his hands on his hips, giving Harry an expectant look.

"Nothing. Just, go change, please," Harry replies, eyes flitting between Louis' shorts and his face.

"God, you sound like my dad," Louis chuckles and shakes his head.

Louis' dad pushes past Louis. "Hello again, Harry."

"Hello, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry replies. He's not as nervous as he was last time, but he's also in boarding shorts and shirtless, so it doesn't give him any redemption.

"So, you're going to the pool with my son, huh?" He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at Harry.

"Only if he changes his shorts," Harry smiles, dimples in his cheeks, and suddenly, he's charming.

Louis' dad actually seems delighted. He genuinely smiles at Harry and exclaims, "I said the same thing! Come in, come in!"

He doesn't wait for a reply as he turns around, expecting Harry to follow.

Harry stands in the doorway, flustered and frozen in place. He looks at Louis with wide eyes. Louis just snorts and shakes his head, then grabs Harry's wrist to pull him inside and follow his father.

His dad's in the kitchen, at the refrigerator, pulling out two beers. He raises one towards Harry and raises his eyebrow in question.

Harry shakes his head, "No, thank you, sir. I don't drink."

"Really?!," he exclaims, shocked once more. "Wow, it's like you were carved from the heavens to be the perfect kid."

"I-I'm far from it, sir, trust me," Harry stammers and blushes slightly.

"Humble. Nice," Louis' dad replies. "Louis, go change."

"I don't have any other shorts, Dad," Louis protests.

"I have some at my house, if you don't mind him going there," Harry jumps to Louis' rescue.

Louis' dad blinks at him. "Are your parents home?"

"My mum is," Harry smiles.

He looks between them, eyes narrowed, but nods. "Fine, I guess."

Louis cheers and grasps Harry's elbow and pulls him towards the door. 

"We'll see you later!" He shouts as he shuts the door. He pauses, turns to Harry, and smiles at him. "I think my dad likes you more than I do."

"Is that a good thing?" Harry grins.

"I don't know," Louis shrugs. "Now, where's your house?"

"Oh, we'll have to walk a bit, if you don't mind?" Harry trails off, unsure.

Louis rolls his eyes. "I've two working legs, Haz, in case you haven't noticed. Of course I don't mind using them."

"Oh, I've noticed, believe me," Harry smirks as they start walking out of the driveway.

-

The walk is surprisingly short, not even twenty minutes. Harry's house is posh and English; huge, brick-layered, and covered in plants and vines. There are two cars and a red motorcycle in the driveway, which Louis admires as they walk up the driveway.

"Who's bike is this?" Louis asks, running a hand over the shiny metal.

"It's mine," Harry replies. "My mum got it for me for my birthday."

"Can you even drive it?" Louis teases out of spite. He's been saving for a car since he was sixteen and Harry just gets a vehicle handed to him on his birthday.

"I can," Harry says noncommittally, grabbing Louis' hand and nodding his head towards the door. "You ready to meet my Mum?"

Louis' eyes widen. "She's actually home?! I thought you were just lying so my dad would let us go!"

Harry chuckles at him. "She's home and I've already texted her. She's looking forward to meeting you."

"Harry!" Louis slaps his arm. "I can't meet her right now! I'm not ready! For god's sake, look what I'm wearing!" Louis gestures at his short-shorts.

"You'll be fine, baby," Harry tries, but it just makes Louis panic more. "Come on then."

"No," Louis whines. "She's going to hate me. She's going to think I'm stupid and short and-"

"Louis, your dad's first impression of me was a boy who hid in his son's closet," Harry chastises. "You're getting lucky with this, trust me."

"But-"

"No buts, babe. You can do this," Harry squeezes his hand in support.

"Okay," Louis says hesitantly. "But if she hates me, then I'm leaving straight away."

"Deal."

Harry pulls a key out from his pocket and opens the front door. 

"Mum, I'm back!"

"So soon? Did Louis turn you away?" A high, shrilly voice comes from the kitchen. A tall, dark haired woman pokes her head out the door and raises her eyebrows when she sees Louis. "Oh."

"Mum, this is Louis. Louis, this is my Mum, Anne," Harry gestures between the two, beaming.

Louis fiddles with the bottom of his shirt nervously. "Um, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Anne glides towards him and pulls him into a hug. "Harry's told me so much about you."

"All good things, I hope?" Louis says jokingly, hugging her back.

She pulls away and grasps him by the shoulders. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it."

"Okay," Harry butts in. "I'd rather not play the 'Embarrass Harry' game, so Lou and I are gonna head up to my room."

"Oh, alright. No inappropriate touching, though. Keep your hands to yourselves and-"

"Oh, god," Harry mutters. He leans over to Louis and shouts whispers. "We should've run when we had the chance."

"Oh, hush," Anne tuts at him. "Go on, then. Tell me if you need anything."

"Yup," Harry says quickly and pulls Louis to his room. "Now, I think the shorts I have might be a bit big on you, but that's alright, isn't it?"

"I prefer the ones I'm wearing," Louis tells him as he surveys Harry's room. It's small, just a bed with a desk next to it, a slide door that leads to the closet and a dresser placed along the walls that are plastered with posters of bands and movies.

"Your room's nice," He comments. "Your mom seemed surprised to see me. I thought you texted her?"

"Thanks and I lied to get you to come in," Harry starts rummaging through the dresser until he pulls out a pair of black shorts and hands them to Louis. "These should be good. You can change in the bathroom down the hall."

Louis doesn't say anything, because, really, he should've expected it, and just takes the shorts and heads down the hall to the bathroom. They're a bit on the long side when he puts them on, but he'll just have to live with it. He steps outside and shows Harry.

"You happy now?" He says exasperatedly.

Harry just smiles. "Very. Now let's go."

They shout a goodbye to Anne, but Louis doubles back to say it was nice to meet her because he'd feel a bit rude if he just shouted and left. 

Harry leads them to an indoor pool inside of this swanky hotel. Louis's a bit nervous about being kicked out, but Harry strides in, nods to the man at the desk, and leads Louis to the pool.

"Do they know you here?" Louis ca't help but ask.

"Yeah, I rented out the pool, so," Harry trails off, looking unsure.

Louis gapes at him.

"I didn't really want it to be crowded so, I just bought it for the evening, it's no big deal," Harry rambles.

"No big deal?! Harry, look at this hotel! It must've cost a fortune!"

"No, no, it was fine! Don't even worry about it," Harry says as he pulls out a card key and unlocks the pool door.

Louis finds himself in front of a massive, 8 feet to 10 feet deep, pool lit by the sunlight streaming through the glass ceiling. Harry wastes no time talking off his shirt and tossing it aside. 

He turns to Louis. "Come on, then."

Louis glances at Harry's chest and snaps back to his face when he's addressed. He blushes under Harry's smirk. "Um, no, I think I'll just sit by the edge."

Harry pouts. "Why? We have to whole pool to ourselves!"

"Harry I-" Louis starts but stops when he catches the glint in Harry's eye. He doesn't like that look. 

Harry takes two steps forward as Louis takes two steps back, holding his hands up. "Harry, wait-"

He ignores him, sprinting forward and reaching two long arms out to push Louis into the pool.

Louis' first instinct is to open his mouth to gasp, but all he gets is water rushing into his throat. He goes to cough, but only loses any air he had in his lungs to tons of water. He starts panicking, he can't fucking breathe or swim, and starts to kick aimlessly, arms flailing out to grab something, but he only panics more when he doesn't get anything.

He thinks he's going in deeper but right now his chest and lungs are burning and he needs to  _breathe_. 

There's a rush of bubbles next to him and someone grabs him around the waist, ad they're going up, up, and out of the water, but Louis still can't fucking breathe. There's water in his nose, mouth and ears and any breathe he tries to take results in coughs or shaky gasps of panic and popping ears.

"Louis, Louis, are you okay?" He can hear Harry shouting at him through his water-clogged ears but he can't respond.

Harry pulls him out of the water and lays him on his back against the side of the pool, but it doesn't help at all because the water comes up but goes down again and his throat's burning from the intense pressure of it.

"Louis, come on, baby," Harry grabs his sides and hovers over him, "Breathe, in and out, in and out."

Louis tries, but every time he goes in, the water pushes back up and forces him to breathe out and cough, but the water won't come out and his chest burns and he needs air.

"Okay, okay, please don't hate me for this," Harry rambles and cups Louis' face with one hand and pinches his nose close with the other. He takes a deep breath and leans in and presses his mouth against Louis'. He puffs his air into Louis' mouth but Louis turns his face to the side and coughs.

He turns his entire body to the side and coughs haphazardly until the water comes out, while Harry rubs his back. He takes a few shallow breathes through his mouth, slowly working his way up to breathing through his nose.

Once he feels alright and less hazy, he sits up and turns to glare at Harry. "I didn't need CPR, you idiot."

"I-I'm sorry," Harry looks worried and guilty. "I panicked and that's what they usually do in movies and-"

"Remind me to never rely on you to save my life," Louis tries to joke, just to get Harry to stop rambling, but Harry's face falls and he looks down, frowning. "Haz, I was just kidding."

Harry looks at him with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry, Louis, If I had known you couldn't swim, I would've never pushed you in."

"It's fine, I'm fine," Louis assures him between breathes. "Just go swim, Haz."

Harry furrows his eyebrows at him. "No, no, we don't have to stay after what just happened."

"You paid loads for this room, Harry. We're staying."

"Okay, if you're sure," Harry reluctantly agrees.

Louis clears his throat, only for it to burn. “Fine, I’m - yeah, just go swim. I’m just gonna dip my feet in, okay?”

"Um," Harry says softly. "If you want, I could teach you to swim?"

Louis blinks at him. Truth be told, Louis's fine with learning how to swim, so long as his head is above the water. It's when he has to be submerged in the water is where the anxiety comes in.

"Um, I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn, but," Louis hesitates, "Don't make me put my head under the water, okay?"

"Deal," Harry says immediately.

-

After a day of successfully teaching Louis the basics of swimming, minus going under the water, Harry wraps Louis up in his towel (because Louis was an idiot and forgot to bring his own) and walks him home.

The sun is just setting and the orange-pink light reflects off the windows on Louis' house as they stop in front of the door.

"I'm really sorry, Lou," Harry says again but Louis waves him off. Harry's apologized loads in the past couple of hours.

"It's fine Harry. And thanks to you, it won't happen again," Louis smiles at him softly and Harry returns it.

"Have a good night, yeah?"

Louis nods and leans in, kissing Harry's cheek. "Yeah."

 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS: so i really wasn't sure about this chapter because i felt it might be a bit too typical, so i added some more things to it but i'm still so unsure and i feel really bad about being so unsure because Kira worked hard on this and i feel like a terrible person for doubting it. like this IS what we both agreed on but i'm super worried about this fic being too typical. I really don't want to be one of THOSE fics, if you know what I mean? like everything is so typical like: alpha!harry and omega!louis, louis gets bullied, harry saves him, they become a couple, and harry gets louis pregnant, and i'm not belittling those fics, but it's just that i dont want to be similar. i didn't think i was going to go down that typical route but here we are so... BUT EVERYTHING ELSE THAT WE'VE PLANNED ISN'T TYPICAL, but i need to know how you guys are feeling about what's happening in this story so far.
> 
> do you like it? is it too similar to other stories? what do you want to see more of? IS THIS TOO TYPICAL???
> 
> I'VE KINDA RUN OUT OF IDEAS. like we have the storyline planned out and everything, but i need some little things to help push the story to go a little faster, like any romantic interactions that lead to their relationship, since a lot of you said the progress was a little too slow. BUT DONT WORRY! IT'LL HAPPEN SOONER THAN LATER. like 2-3 chapters max. plus some more ziall too dont worry :)
> 
> so basically, **be a peach and comment anything you would like to see happen between harry and louis.** SORRY TO BE ANNOYING.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO ZIALL FANS. i make the excuse that it's hard for me to write ziall but fact is that my very first fic was a ziall fic with side larry but it's hard for me to write ziall into this bc it's hard for me to juggle two couples in one fic evenly but anyway, they will have their moment soon.

The seasons finally change and Louis find himself stomping to school in snow boots and a heavy coat. The snows not as thick to Harry as it is to Louis, it's just, Louis's a little closer to the ground.

He's sure that somehow, he can blame gravity, but he doesn't want to seem like an idiot saying it aloud so he mocks Harry instead. "You need to stop growing, you filthy giant."

"You look so cute that I'm not going to comment," Harry beams at him. Louis does look pretty darn cute today, so he'll let it pass.

"You're getting lucky this time," Louis warns.

"Oh, if only that were true," Harry replies, holding a hand to his heart and sighing solemnly.

"Oh, shut it," Louis replies.

-

_Wednesday, 11:32 AM_

The problems didn't start until Louis had to leave his class to use the loo.

He’d gotten a hall pass from Mr. K (who was wearing a piano necktie that day. The piano keys were neon pink. Where this guy found his ties Louis would never know) and had used the facilities.

On his way back to class Louis was caught off guard when someone roughly shoved him into some lockers.

Angrily Louis spat out, “What the hell?!” spinning around to see Isaac giving him a smug look from a few feet away. “Seriously? You can fuck right off,” Louis snarled, turning around to get away from there before he did something stupid. When he was almost back to class he heard Isaac call from the end of the hallway,

“See you later Tommo!”

He was too pissed off to be even slightly worried about the alpha’s malicious tone of voice.

- 

_Wednesday, 2:09 PM_

Louis switched out the textbooks for his classes from his locker. He had a five-minute break before he had to get to his last class.

Harry had had to stay late in his class to speak to a teacher, so Louis was left to brave the overly crowded hallways to make it to class on time. He was a little ticked that the alpha couldn’t meet him, as he was amazing at navigating through the throngs of students without getting harmed (that also could’ve been because Harry  _was_ an alpha, and quite tall at that, probably not. Definitely not).

Louis braced his books against his chest, taking a brave step into the thick of things and continuing onto class. He thought he was in the clear when he saw his teacher unlocking the door from a short distance.

He was wrong.

A rough shove had Louis on the floor, books scattering haphazardly across the hallway. The omega flailed a little embarrassingly, trying to avoid hitting another student as he attempted to quickly snatch back his belongings and also turn to see who had pushed him. Louis pursed his lips angrily; he knew he should've seen it coming.

“Hey asshole, how’s it going?” Isaac said looking down from him like he was on a pedestal made of diamonds and Louis was kissing his feet. Louis angrily stood up, jabbing a forceful finger into the other’s chest.

“I don’t know what your fucking problem is, but if you haven’t noticed, nobody but you cares. So why don’t you find someone who does, and stop being such a grade school bully. Grow the fuck up,” Louis spat, turning away to grab his books. He was surprised that Isaac didn't kick him back to the ground, but after he’d finally picked up the last one (he really wished other students would just pick them up instead of kicking them around), he turned back to see that Isaac was gone.

Louis just shook his head to himself, that guy was on his way to becoming Houdini.

Then Louis realized that instead of standing around shaking his head like a crazy person in the hallway, he probably should’ve paid attention to the fact that it was now empty, and judging by the time on his phone, he was five minutes late to class. Louis quickly opened the door, hoping he wouldn't get into too much trouble.

-

_Thursday, 12:30 PM_

“Do you think that for costume parties, Mr. K dresses up as one gigantic tie?” Niall asked Louis as they waited in the lunch line to get their food.

“Well I mean it would suit him I suppose, but wouldn't it be more interesting to wear a suit with little ties all over it?” Louis replied as he balanced everything on his tray so it wouldn't slide off.

“I think a gigantic tie would be way more interesting Lou,” Was Niall’s response as he fell in step with the other boy to their table. Louis was going to respond that it would probably be impossible to find a costume in the shape, but was unsurprising to find that all of his food was now on his face and upper torso.

“Seriously Isaac, don’t you have some other innocent person to -“ Louis was startled when he looked up to see another boy grinning slightly creepily at him.

“I’m not Isaac, but that’s a gift from him,” He said cockily. Louis was having none of it. He grabbed the other boy by the front of the shirt and dragged him forward.

“How about you tell him to take his head, and shove it up his ass. That is a gift from me,” Louis seethed. He shoved the other boy, who was now thoroughly surprised, backwards a few steps, right into Harry.

Louis was slightly shocked that he wasn't miffed when the alpha roughly took the boy by the shoulders and gave him a menacing glare, letting go after moment and holding back his laughter as the frightened boy scampered away.

“You okay Louis?” The alpha asked, coming over to the other boys (Niall had been looking at Louis with awe on his face for the better part of three minutes).

Louis just shrugged.

“Yeah I’m good, Isaac is just being his usual douche self,” He said, slowly stealing a fry off Niall’s plate while he was still out of it.

“That wasn't Isaac though?” Harry questioned. Louis just sighed.

“Why don’t we go get some napkins and I’ll explain the situation?” Louis said. Harry nodded, and after they’d spent a moment snapping Niall out of his thoughts, they headed to the condiment counter.

-

_Friday, 6:56 PM_

Louis was just walking out of the school parking lot to head home. After getting out of footie practice, he’d gone to the library to see if Harry, who was working on a group project, was finished with his work, but realized he probably wouldn't be walking home with the alpha when he realized Harry was literally covered with post-its and different swatches of cloth (turned out it was for textiles class).

That left Louis to fend to his own devices.

Which naturally meant about four metres away from the school a group of boys stepped out of the shadows, and Isaac was leading them. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose in resignation before looking up at the gang.

“Can I help you?” He asked sarcastically, wondering if they were just there to scare him. He was really getting sick of all these intimidation tactics when they clearly weren't working. A few of the guys in the group laughed, and Isaac smirked with them.

“My friends have been telling me that I shouldn't have to take sass from an omega when I am clearly above him, and I think they’re right,” Isaac said, taking a step towards Louis. His friends followed close behind, and Louis noticed one in particular had begun to crack his knuckles. He rolled his eyes, standing his ground.

“Well maybe I wouldn't be so ‘sassy’ to you if you’d stop being a little bitch,” Louis said, using air quotes around sassy. That seemed to piss Isaac off, because he motioned to one of the guys behind him to come forward and he did, taking Louis by the arm. Louis scoffed at his audacity.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked incredulously. Isaac shook his head, still smiling smugly.

“What does it look like? We’re gonna put you in your place,” He said, nodding to the boy holding Louis’ arm. He let go to punch Louis in the face. Louis reeled back, shocked for a moment before he lifted his leg to kick the guy in the crotch. He felt satisfaction when the guy went down cursing.

“Yeah? Really looks like you taught me there,” Louis said snarkily, smiling at Isaac patronizingly.

Isaac snarled, rushing at him as the other guys followed suit. Louis fought them as best he could, but five on one just wasn't a fair fight.

Somehow Louis was caught, being held motionless as Isaac beat him. Louis wanted to make sure that if they killed him that he wouldn't be called ‘the wimpy omega who let the guys beat him to death’, so he continued cursing the alpha, even when he got punched in the face so hard his nose started to bleed.

“Is that all you've got? Who taught you to fight? A stuffed animal?” Louis taunted, blood dripping to his lips. Isaac bared his teeth at him, taking a particularly hard kick to Louis’ stomach. The other boys dropped the omega, letting him flop to the ground. Isaac continued to kick him.

“How does it feel to be where you belong? At my feet, you filthy –“ Isaac never finished the sentence. Louis chanced a peek to see what was going on when he heard people running away. Both his eyes snapped open when he saw the sight before him.

Harry had Isaac on the ground a few feet in front of him. He appeared to be punching his face in.

“You utter piece of shit. I’m going to kill you!” Harry accentuated each word with a punch.

Louis couldn't see very much, but from what he could see, the alpha was really gonna kill Isaac if he didn't stop. Louis didn't really want Harry to become a murderer, so he needed to get him away from the other boy.

“Harry,” Louis called weakly. Harry didn't hear him judging by the way he didn't miss a beat in his assault against Isaac. Louis tried again, and when the alpha still didn't let up the other boy finally shouted, “Harry, stop!” Which finally got the boy’s attention.

“Louis?” Harry turned, and completely forgetting his attack, quickly made his way over to him. Louis watched Isaac scurry away until the curly haired boy obstructed his vision.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, skimming his hands over Louis’ chest to see if anything was broken. Louis wiped the blood away from his nose and batted the alpha’s hands away.

“I’ll live, if you’re wondering,” Louis said snappily.

Truthfully he felt as if he’d been run over by a truck. His nose was throbbing, and his insides ached. All he wanted was a couple Tylenol and to sleep for three days. He attempted to stand but immediately sat back down as fire licked across his ribs. Louis hissed in agony, angry tears flooding his eyes.

“Goddammit,” He mumbled to himself.

Harry had been beside him the whole time, and thankfully chose to ignore Louis’ impatience. His heart had squeezed in fear at the sight of Louis, bloodied and broken on the ground. Very carefully Harry slipped his arms under Louis’ legs and behind his back, lifting him into his arms.

Louis gasped in pain.

“We have to go to the hospital,” Harry said, attempting to pull out his phone from his pocket. Louis pinched his arm, halting his efforts.

“No, we are not going to the hospital, I am  _fine._ Please, Harry, take me home,  _please_ ,” Louis begged. All he had to do was sleep for the night and he’d be golden. Louis watched Harry bite his lip, pondering for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Alright, I’ll take you home Lou, but promise me that if you feel any more pain you’ll got the hospital,” Harry said, and Louis nodded reluctantly.

At least he didn't have to go to the hospital.

Harry began to carry him home but Louis became drowsy and so unlike himself the entire time and Harry feared he might have injured his head.

"You know snow looks like wee," Louis giggled into his chest. "Wee, wee."

"Definitely," Harry replied. 

"And like cum," Louis sniffed. "But mostly wee."

"Yup," Harry said, noncommittally.

Louis babbled strange things the entire way home, but Harry managed to get him into a real conversation, and it lessened a little bit of Louis' loopiness.

Harry didn't think Louis’ mom would be livid when she saw her son in his arms. Especially not at him. He took a step back when she started to gesturing wildly.

“Louis?! Who did this?! You did this didn't you?!” She pointed an accusing finger at the alpha.

“No, ma’am it’s not like th-“ Harry tried but Louis’ mom cut him off.

“You just couldn't leave my son alone could you? Well, I’ll make sure you do you –“ She threatened him until a smaller voice cut her off.

“Mum stop, Harry saved my life. Stop treating him like crap,” Louis snapped, slinging a shaky arm across the other’s shoulders. Louis stared his mom down until her stance went from angry to worried. She tentatively reached forward to gently stroke across the bruise blossoming on Louis’ cheek.

“What happened?” She asked, frowning when Louis flinched away from her touch.

“A bunch of guys from school beat him up. I definitely saw one of them, and I think I know who the other guys are to,” Harry explained as Jay ushered them inside.

“Did you know who those boys were Louis? Why would they want to do this?” Jay asked as she helped Harry get Louis on the couch.

Louis groaned upon being set down, curling up by the arm and holding his chest in pain. His mom tsked before going to grab her first aid kit. Harry sat down beside Louis, putting an arm over him to pull him into his side.

“How’re you feeling?” The alpha asked, feeling a surge of protectiveness flow through him when Louis tucked himself under Harry’s chin. Louis sighed.

“’M tired,” Louis admitted quickly, deflecting the question, though he  _was_ tired. He blinked slowly for a few moments, leaning his head on Harry’s chest.

“Hey," Harry roused him softly. "Don’t go to sleep, you might have a concussion,” Louis grumbled until his mom came in brandishing a small red box.

“Alright, let’s see what we have here,” She said, kneeling in front of them. After she pulled out a bottle and some cotton balls she started cleaning Louis’ cuts.

The omega hissed in pain and his mom tutted.“I know it hurts honey but I promise it’s worth it,” She said, squeezing Louis’ knee.

Louis just rubbed at his eyes; he would not cry because of some stinging. Harry rubbed his arm soothingly; he knew Louis was trying to be strong, but he also knew that he was hurting and needed comfort. He was glad to give it to him.

Jay was just finishing up on one of the larger cuts when Louis’ dad walked in.

“Hey, I’m ho- Christ, what happened!?” He ran over to the other three, dropping down so he could see Louis’ face properly.

“Nothing dad, I’m fin-“ Louis gasped when he was poked in a particularly bruised spot. His dad pursed his lips, nodding to himself.

“Okay, Jay, take Louis and his friend to the hospital, I’ll see if the neighbor can look after the house for a bit, and I’ll meet you there,” He said, looking to Jay, who nodded and went to start the car. Harry began lifting Louis up, who looked to his dad with disbelief.

“Dad, I don’t need to go to the hospital! I told you I’m alrig-“ Louis shut up the moment his dad gave him a look and allowed Harry to carry him to the car so he could get checked out.

-

Harry bit his thumbnail nervously in the waiting room.

The moment Louis was able to see a doctor in the ER, he’d been whisked away to a room for treatment. Harry and Jay had been moved to another waiting room, and eventually were joined by Louis’ dad.

They’d been there for over an hour waiting to hear an outcome for Louis. The guilt Harry was feeling had been steadily increasing during that time. He had to say something to Louis’ parents.

“I’m so sorry for what’s happened tonight,” Harry started, startling everyone out of the uneasy silence. Louis’ mom gave him a quizzical look. Harry went on to explain. “If I had just walked home with him like I normally do none of this would've happened. Apparently the main guy that did this to him has been bothering him all this week. I should’ve seen the signs, I could’ve prevented this, I should’ve, I-“ Harry hid his face in his hands, “I don’t deserve him.”

Louis’ mom watched shocked as Harry cried in front of them. She’d never seen an alpha so such open emotions for an omega anymore. She was touched someone felt that strongly for her son. Maybe she had been wrong about Harry and his intentions after all.

“Honey, don’t cry. Louis’ going to be okay, he’ll get through this. You couldn't have predicted this happening; at least you got there before something worse happened to him. Our son is lucky to have a friend as good as you,” Jay moved over to put a comforting arm around Harry’s shoulders.

The alpha gave her a watery smile.

“Sorry to disrupt you, but I have some information about your son,” A doctor was standing there with a chart in his hands. Louis’ father stood up to shake hands with him while he introduced himself.

“Your son is going to be fine,” The doctor started, giving everyone a second to let out a sigh of relief, “However, we’d like to keep him overnight for a concussion, three bruised ribs, and several cuts that need stitching. I've already had a nurse give him some cream for the swelling around his eye. We'd love for you to visit him but it's past visiting hours now and he does need his rest.”

"So, we can't see him?" Harry said wearily.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But first thing in the morning, you can come see him," The doctor replied. Everyone thanked him before he went on to deal with another patient.

"This is bull," Louis' father said bitterly. "We're his parents. They  _have_  to let us see him."

"We'll have to wait until the morning," Jay said, frowning. She turned to Harry. "Would you like one of us can wait to give you a ride home?” Harry shook his head, standing up.

“It’s alright, I’ll call my mom and ask her. Thank you though,” Harry said, waving as they set off. He waited until they were out of sight to head to the nurse at the front desk.

"Excuse me," He said, politely. "The doctor said there are no visitors allowed at the moment, but could you give me a room number so I know where to go in the morning?"

She furrowed he eyebrows at him. "You'd have to sign in anyway, so you could find out in the morning."

Harry scrambled for an excuse. "It's just, I wanted to send flowers to the room so they'd arrive to the room before I got there. As a surprise, I mean."

She stared at him suspiciously but gave in. "Alright. Name?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

Harry then went to the door marked  _220_ , opening the door quietly as to not disturb anyone sleeping.

It appeared to be a two-person room. One bed was empty and completely made, indicating there was no other patient occupying the space.

“I was told there won’t be anyone there until I leave tomorrow,” A quiet voice said from behind him. Harry whipped around to see Louis.

Harry’s heart squeezed in fondness when he saw the other boy smiling happily at him.

Louis looked a lot better now that he’d been properly patched up. From what he could see, Louis had three sets of stitches showing, two on his left arm, and one particularly long set above his black eye. His nose had been wiped up, and although it was bruised, it wasn't broken, for which Harry was thankful.

Louis was looking at him with slight bemusement and Harry realized he’d been staring for a couple minutes, so he quickly went to join the other by the bed.

“You can lie down you know, “ Louis said cheekily, patting the small space beside him. Harry managed to just fit, squeezing in right beside the omega. He interlocked their hands, placing small kisses over his bruised knuckles.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, laying his head beside Louis’. The other boy managed a small shrug.

“My ribs smart but other than that nothing’s unbearable. I've been told a night nurse should be coming around soon to give me something to sleep,” Louis motioned to the IV Harry hadn't noticed attached to his other hand. “I’m glad you’re here,” Louis whispered to him, causing the alpha to smile fondly.

“I am too. I just wanted to tell you Lou, that I’m so sorry for what happened tonight, and I-“ Louis cut him off, squeezing the hand still holding Harry’s.

“Haz, it’s fine! You don’t need to apologize to me,” Louis said fondly, watching a blush crawl across Harry’s ears as he looked at Louis with watery eyes. "No need for dramatics. I've got enough for the both of us."

"You don't get it, Louis," Harry whispered. "You don't get how it feels."

"I might," Louis responded.

Harry opened his mouth to say something else, but a nurse came in, lips pursing when she saw he was still in the room.

“Visiting hours are over, you need to leave so I can give Mr. Tomlinson his medication so he can sleep,” She said crossly, walking over to Louis’ IV to get ready to administer the drugs. Louis’ face screwed up in anger for a moment before he turned back to look at her.

“Look, nurse, I’m not taking anything without Harry here. So I’m either staying awake all night, alone, and I’ll make sure that you are the one to explain that to my parents, or I’m sleeping, with him by my side,” Louis said firmly. Harry really wanted to say something, but the nurse just sighed in irritation.

“Alright, he can stay,” She said, starting a flow of anesthetic into the omega’s hand before leaving promptly. Harry smiled tenderly when Louis’ eyelids began to droop.

“You can sleep Lou,” Harry chuckled as he watched the omega fight off the inevitable. Louis pouted, shaking his head.

“Don’t want you to leave,” He grumbled, causing Harry’s heart to swoop happily. The alpha brushed some Hair from Louis’ forehead before placing a kiss to it.

“Then I won’t. Just sleep now and I’ll be here when you wake up,” Harry said sincerely. Louis must’ve seen the honesty in his eyes because soon enough he was snoring soundly.

Harry fell asleep not long after.

-

When Louis’ parents came in the next morning to get him ready to leave, neither of them had the heart to separate the two boys, hands still intertwined, fast asleep.

-

The following Wednesday Louis was sat nervously by Harry in the principal’s office. Harry was progressively getting angrier. Louis swallowed reflexively.

“Well, I’ve explained the situation, are you going to do something about this?” Harry asked irritably, watching the principal fidget.

“Well I mean, there’s not a whole lot I can do. Isaac is a role model as a student, not to mention Louis already has a transgression against him and, I mean it’s entirely possible he instigated this fight, so-“

“Are you trying to tell me,” Harry started fiercely, “that Louis  _deserved_ this?” The principal wiped nervously at the back of his neck, trying to reply. Harry wasn't having it.

“From what I understand, Isaac and his group did this to Louis because he was being “insubordinate” as an omega. That means that it was a hate crime, and if  _you_  don’t do something about it,  _I_ will,” Harry slammed his hands on the principal’s desk.

Said man just looked Harry up and down for a moment before swallowing a pill and pushing a button to get the secretary to send in Isaac. “Why don’t you boys wait out with Janine, and I’ll deal with this?”

Louis found himself sitting in the same seat he’d sat in on the first day as he watched Isaac walk in to the office. He fidgeted nervously, wondering what would happen.

Harry had put an arm around Louis as a comforting gesture, but other than that was silent.

After some time Louis watched as Isaac walked out, a pink expulsion slip in his hand. One by one the other guys involved walk in and out of the office, all with similar slips.

The last by had the audacity to glare at Louis. Harry growled at him in retaliation and the boy quickly scurried away. Through all of this, Louis realized one thing.

Things were really starting to look up for him, all thanks to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's starting soon and the next chapter is going to be written by me so i have no guarentees when it will be out but pretty plz subscribe to the story or my account to be notified when i update this


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IT IS FINALLY HERE MY LOVES AND I KNOW IT IS SUPER LATE BUT LET ME EXPLAIN TO YOU WHY
> 
> AUGUST: SCHOOL STARTED AND I HAD TO FOCUS BC SENIOR YEAR GUYS ITS THE BIG ONE  
> SEPTEMBER: I FOUND OUT THAT I DONT HAVE ALL MY REQUIREMENTS TO GRADUATE BC MY COUNSELORS SCREWED UP SO I HAD TO PICK UP A RECOVERY CLASS AND I HAVE TO PICK A DIFFERENT ON UP AGAIN IN JANUARY BC YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED ON AT A TIME  
> OCTOBER: MY TEACHERS MADE ME TAKE A SPANISH 1B CLASS AT MY COLLEGE WHEN I NEVER REALLY PASSED 1A AND THIS WAS KILLING ME SO HARD BC IF I FAILED, I WOULDNT GET MY REQUIREMENTS FROM THE CLASS TO GRADUATE  
> NOVEMBER: COLLEGE APPLICATION FUCK MY ASS  
> DECEMBER: FINALS FUCK MY ASS BUT HEY HEY IM FINALLY POSTING??? and it's over 7k so aaayy

So there’s a thing.

For football.

That Liam forgot to tell Louis about.

It’s a fancy dinner to celebrate the end of their season, which technically was a while ago, but Liam postponed it until after exams, but then Louis went to the hospital, so he put it off again until Louis was able to go.

And now Louis is able to go.

Louis appreciates that Liam waited, he really does. What he doesn't appreciate is Liam coming to his house and telling him about said dinner, that was apparently happening tonight.

See, Louis is a creature of habit. He likes to know about things in advance so he knows what to expect and can plan ahead.

He didn't expect this.

“But, this is so last minute, Liam! Why didn't you tell me before?” Louis yells at him. He’s not really angry, more annoyed than anything else.

“It’s been postponed for ages now and the other players started getting angry at me for changing the date so often that they just set it themselves and now they refuse to change it. I didn't even know about it myself until last night!” Liam looks at him meekly.

“Do I have to go?” Louis whines.

“Of course!” Liam replies, seemingly affronted. “You’re our star player! You’re the reason we won most of those games, Louis! Of course you should be there!”

Louis frowns. His stitches are still as prominent and sore as the day he got them, and though the swelling around his eye has gone down, he still feels it pulse in pain from time to time. but he feels like he can suck it up for an evening. Plus, it’d be incredibly rude of him not to go when Liam did everything he could to make sure Louis would be at the dinner.

“Alright,” Louis sighs and musters up a small smile. “I’ll be there.”

“Yes!” Liam cheers. He almost pulls Louis into a hug before he stops himself, reminded of Louis’s injuries. He settles for a high five. “I’ll see you there, okay?” Liam points finger pistols at him as he retreats to the door.

When he’s got one foot out the door he quickly says, “Make sure to bring a plus one!” and makes a run for it.

Louis freezes. “Wait, what?”

Liam speeds down the stairs and is halfway to the door when Louis reaches the top of the staircase.

“Liam!” Louis shouts. “Please don’t make me come down the stairs! I’m injured!”

Liam pauses and turns around, looking at him sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Louis crosses his arms. “Tell me, what did you mean plus one?”

“Um, well, we all get to bring one person with us,” Liam mumbles.

Louis groans. “How am I supposed to find someone last minute?”

Liam shrugs and silently kicks his foot against the carpet.

Louis sighs at him. He needs better friends. “Fuck it, I’ll just go by myself.”

“The rest of the team’s already got dates. You’ll be the only one,” Liam squeaks.

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose, irritated with the whole thing. “What about you?”

Liam looks at him. “What _about_ me?”

“Do you have someone?”

“Yeah. Sorry,” Liam apologizes. “Listen, Louis, just text him. I’m sure he’d love to go.”

“I refuse to acknowledge what you are insinuating,” Louis crosses his arms and turns away from him, holding his head high in pride.

Liam's unfazed.

Since the whole ‘falling-asleep-in-the-same-hospital-bed-whilst-holding-hands’ incident, Louis has started feeling something.

Not like a something something, but like a _something_.

Basically, he doesn't want to indulge himself of the something by being around Harry so often, so Louis has tried to avoid any unnecessary contact with the boy. He’s stopped texting him as often, shoots down any suggestions Harry makes of them hanging out outside of school, and tries to limit their less-than-casual interactions.

So far, it’s not working.

The farther Louis pushes him, the more Harry resists. Harry texts him stupid things throughout the entire day, most of which Louis has to restrain himself to not reply to with a cheeky comment. He still carries Louis books while walking him to class, even when Louis doesn't speak to him the entire time. He still sits with him at lunch, still meets him at his locker everything morning, still walks him home everyday. Harry’s hell bent on making sure Louis doesn't get his way.

But asking Harry to come with him to the dinner would go against everything Louis was trying to do. He’d feel the something again, he knows he will.

Liam shakes his head at Louis’ stubbornness, “Fine then. Be the odd one out.”

Liam leaves and Louis goes back to his room, grabbing his phone and pacing with it grasped tightly in his hand.

He doesn't know if he should do it. Is not wanting to go to the dinner alone really a good reason to ask? Is going alone instead of risking feeling the something really a good reason _not_ to ask?

He tries to ponder what would happen in both scenarios, but there are so many ways it could play out, it begins to give him a headache.

He’s about ready to just give in when his phone vibrates in his hand, signaling a new text.

_‘hey whatre u doing tonight?’_

Harry asks him about his plans all the time, but Louis is especially thrilled about it today.

He’s way too stubborn to ask him flat out, so instead he texts _‘goin to dinner with liam :)’_.

Harry replies in an instant. _‘im on my way’_.

Louis smirks. He knows him like the back of his hand.

While he waits for Harry to arrive, he sorts through his closet, trying to find the appropriate attire. Was this a formal thing?

He isn't really sure, but he also doesn't want to risk looking like a total knob for showing up in a suit and tie, so he tries to find a nice in-between.

It proves to be a more difficult task than he thought it’d be.

He fumbles through piles of clothing, but nothing stands out well enough. He’s fine in sweatpants, plain faced and casual, when it comes to things like going to the market or just out and about, but he wants to make an effort for this and so far, nothing is making the cut.

He decides he can mull it over while he showers, so he pulls out the plastic wrap and places it by the bath. Some of his stitches are wrapped in bandages so he avoids getting them wet by wrapping them in plastic.

He takes off his shirt, careful not to stretch the bruised skin on his sides, and begins wrapping the stitches in plastic.

He’s wrapped most of them when his hand starts to cramp. He shrugs at the ones left, thinking they’ll be fine without. He sits down on his bed and picks up his phone, noticing a new string of texts from Harry.

_is he at ur house right now_

_he better fukcing not be._

_im giving you a warning right now. if he’s there, tell him to run._

_i mean it louis._

_louis, seriously. reply to me._

Louis is halfway through his teasing response, _‘i can have whoever i want in my house’_ , when he hears tires screech on the pavement outside.

He doesn't even have enough time to look outside his window when the doorbell rings. Louis makes no move to go downstairs because he knows his mum will answer the door.

“Oh, hello, Harry!” She gives him a confused look. “I wasn't expecting you today?”

“Neither was I, but here I am,” Harry replies as cheerfully as he can. “Where’s Louis?”

“Oh, he’s just upstairs, go on ahead,” She steps aside to let him in, jolting a little as he rushes past her, sprints up the steps, shouting a thanks.

She grumbles a little at the suddenness but lets him go anyway.

Louis stares at the door expectantly, but he still jolts when the door is shoved open so hard that it bangs against the wall. Louis’s fairly certain that it’s left a dent.

He watches Harry glance around the room frantically before his eyes settle on Louis.

“Where is he?” Harry demands, crossing his arms and looking to the floor.

“Who?” Louis asks innocently.

“Liam,” Harry spits out like venom.

“Home, probably getting ready for the footie team’s dinner, I imagine,” Louis says nonchalantly. He bites back a smirk when Harry’s head shoots up.

“So, you’re not going on a date with him?”

“No,” Louis shrugs, looking as innocent as possible. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

Harry lets out a surprised laugh. He strides forward to where Louis is sitting and picks up a pillow, lifting it over his head. “You little-”

“You can’t hit me, I’m an injured man!” Louis shrieks, lifting his hands to shield himself.

Harry stops instantly, tossing the pillow aside, sitting down next to Louis and peering at him with wide eyes. “How are you? Are you still in pain?”

Louis gives him a genuine smile. “No, I feel a lot better, actually. Like the swelling around my eye,” Louis prods at it with his finger but Harry frowns and grabs his finger, holding it away from Louis’ face.

Louis’ finger is just barely half the size of Harry’s fist and Louis finds himself stuttering. “T-the, um, the swelling. It’s almost gone... down,” He trails off.

Harry moves closer to get a good look, narrowing his eyes as he skeptically looks over Louis’ face. “You sure?”

Louis manages a nod.

“Okay, but you’ll tell someone if you start feeling bad, right?” Harry urges.

Louis nods again.

“No, promise. Pinky promise,” Harry says determinedly as he lets go of Louis finger and holds up his own pinky.

Louis snorts. “Really? Are you seven?”

Harry answers by wiggling his pinky insistently.

Louis rolls his eyes but wraps his own pinky around Harry’s anyway. “Promise.”

He tries not to focus on the warmth of Harry’s pinky around to his, but that leads to him focusing on the way Harry’s pinky is long enough to wrap around Louis’ and still touch the upper part of Harry’s palm.

Louis pulls his pinky out of Harry’s grasp and tries to think of something to say, but Harry’s one step ahead of him.

“Okay,” Harry declares loudly and claps his hands together once. “So, I figure you want me at this dinner with you right?”

Louis stammers. “Uh. I-I wasn't-”

“Are we going to color coordinate?” Harry interrupts his blabbering. “If we are then we need to get our clothes together right now.”

Louis blanches at him. He’s not sure if it’s a legitimate question until Harry tilts his head at him, expecting an answer.

“I, um, I was just about to shower now, so I guess you could do that while you wait for me?” Louis offers.

Apparently, Harry only focuses on the first statement. “Shower? But what if you slip and fall over?”

Louis scoffs. “What are the chances of that happening, Harry, honestly.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “But what if you do?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I won’t.”

“But what if you do?”

“Harry! I won’t fall over! You’re being-” Louis groans, irritated. He’s ready to rant about how overbearing the alpha is being when Harry visibly flinches and looks down. Louis stops short and gapes at him. “Harry?”

Harry doesn't respond, just looks up and offers Louis a weak smile, before looking towards his feet again.

Louis’s never seen him look so curled in on himself and out of place, he's never seen an _alpha_ behave like this. Harry’s always been extremely confident around Louis, but right now, he looks anything but and it makes Louis feel uneasy.

“Okay. I’ll take a bath instead,” Louis says in what he hopes is a reassuring and soft tone.

Harry looks up again, looking at Louis quizzically. “Are you sure?”

Louis immediately nods at him. “Definitely.”

“Ok,” Harry smiles, dimples indenting his cheeks. “That makes me feel a little better.”

Louis hums in acknowledgement and gets up to grab a towel from his closet. He places it around his shoulders and finally realizes that he isn't wearing a shirt. He casually places the ends of the towel over his nipples and he feels slightly less exposed. He glances up at Harry quickly and sees him looking anywhere but at Louis.

“Um, okay, well,” Louis starts awkwardly. “I’ll go now because we have to leave soon.”

Harry nods and avoids looking at Louis when he walks past him. Louis is right in front of the door when Harry speaks up again.

“Wait, Louis, I need to tell you something.”

Louis turns his head to look at him as he hangs his towel on the rack. “Can it wait? We’re kind of limited for time here and there’s no telling how long I’ll take to bathe.”

Harry bites his lip nervously. “No, I’ll lose my nerve if I have to say it later. Please? It’s really important!”

Louis looks at Harry’s pleading eyes and sighs. They’re supposed to be at the restaurant in two hours and truth be told, Louis kind of likes the idea of relaxing in the bath right now, so he wants as much time for that as he possibly can get. He sighs. “Can you just tell me while I’m in the bath?”

Harry shakes his head. “This is something I think I should say face-to-face, not face-to-door.”

Louis looks at him. He thought what he was implying was clear, but apparently not. “We’ll still be face-to-face, Harry. Just look away until I get into the bath and then you can come in.”

Harry looks stricken. “What?”

“Yeah, just talk to me while I’m in the bath,” Louis says as nonchalantly as he can. He slides the glass door and bends a little to twist the handles and get the water running.

He slightly hopes that Harry’s looking at his ass, but when he turns around, he sees that is not the case.

Harry has his back turned and arms up, hands covering his eyes. “Are you sure about this, Louis?”

Louis bites back a laugh. “Yeah, just give me a minute.”

“Okay!” Harry shouts back for some reason. “Just let me know when to turn around!”

Louis doesn't reply, instead, he pulls out the peach bubble bath bottle and pours it into the water. He sets the bottle aside when he’s done and begins to wave his hand through the water to create bubbles and foam.

Once he thinks there is a thick enough layer of foam to cover his body, he takes his hand out, flicks it around to dry it, and turns the water off.

He turns to look at Harry, who is still covering his eyes, before taking off the remainder of his clothes, hanging them on the rack as well. He pokes a toe inside the water first, sighing at the warm temperature, before getting inside. He lets the water soothe his muscles and the peach scent invade his senses.

He gathers up some of the foam and spreads it out evenly so his body isn't visible through the water.

“Okay,” He calls to Harry. “You can come in now.”

Harry hesitates before removing his hands and turning around and shuffles awkwardly towards the bathroom. He looks around a little frantically for a place to sit, so Louis leans over and pats the edge of the bathtub.

To his surprise, Harry shakes his head. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Louis blinks at him. “Harry, I've just invited you to practically watch me bathe, I think we’re well across that line.”

“That’s actually what I was worried about,” Harry replies. Louis gives him a look but Harry ignores it and sits on the bathroom floor, on his knees, facing Louis.

He clears his throat before speaking. “So, I've noticed you've been pulling away from me and I know I’m too bold about things sometimes and the last thing I want is for you to feel trapped and uncomfortable. So if I crossed a line recently and that’s what made you distant, then I really am truly sorry, Louis. It’s just really hard for me to control such strong feelings and I know that’s no excuse but-,“ Harry stops and stares at a speechless Louis with wide eyes. He sighs and continues, “You can tell me to fuck off right now and I promise I’ll respect what you want and never bother you again. Just say the word.”

Harry stops and looks at Louis expectantly.

Louis can’t even speak. He never would've expected that the moment Louis starts feeling anything similar to what Harry has felt for Louis since the start, Harry would doubt himself. But looking at the insecure and shy boy in front of him, Louis realizes how much Harry has changed since they first met. The Harry he met in the beginning of the year wouldn't have said what this Harry just did.

To think that he mightiness sparked that change makes Louis feel warm all over. He wants to giggle and scream and his heart clenches in happiness because what Harry’s just said is so nice and thoughtful that Louis feels tingly and excited for some kind of touch.

So he leans up and grabs Harry by the shoulders and hugs him regardless that he’s dripping wet with water and bubbles and buck naked with foam sliding down his ass.

Louis clutches him tightly but Harry hesitates to reciprocate because Louis is naked and Harry’s not sure where would it be appropriate to touch. Louis pull him in closer, wanting him to hold him as well, so Harry places his hands on Louis’ shoulders.

He’s hanging limp, like his hands are _just there_ and Louis huffs against Harry’s neck, annoyed.

“Harry, I swear, if you don't hug me back, I’m never hugging you again.”

Harry lets out a breath and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

Louis grins into his neck. “That’s better.”

Harry sighs, the air of his breath fanning against Louis’ wet back. Louis shivers.

“Is this okay?” Harry asks, squeezing Louis’ side.

Louis nods into Harry’s neck and chuckles. “Just don’t look at my ass.”

Harry snorts. “Too late.”

So much for not indulging in the feeling, Louis thinks.

They hold each other for a while, just breathing each other in, until Louis can feel his feet going pruney and his skin sticky from the dried water.

They let go and Harry looks away and covers his eyes again while Louis situates himself in the tub again. Most of the bubbles are gone now and Louis doesn’t really want to bother putting in more, but he also doesn't wanted to be entirely exposed, so.

“Harry, can you wait outside until I finish?” Louis asks.

Harry nods, spreading one hand over both his eyes and reaching the other forward to feel in front of him. Louis laughs as he stumbles a few times and walks into the wall.

He’s so stupidly endearing.

“Close the door please!” Louis shouts as Harry successfully exits the bathroom.

Louis giggles when Harry groans and turns around, hand still covering his eyes and feels around for the doorknob.

“You’re such an idiot,” Louis teases as Harry finally grasps the door knob.

“Hey,” Harry whines indignantly,”I’m doing my best with what I have.”

“Whatever,” Louis snorts. Harry shuts the door and Louis shrugs and continues his bath.

 

-

 

“Harry, we’re going to be late!” Louis screams at him.

He ended up taking too long in the bath and now Harry is insisting on finding color coordinated outfits. He’s driven back to his house twice now to grab clothes, but still, nothing seems right.

“But, Louis! The blues aren't the same kind!” Harry whines back, gesturing between Louis’ blue dress shirt and Harry’s blue blazer.

“They’re close enough!” Louis argues. He can’t even tell the difference between them if he’s honest.

“But -” Harry starts.

“But nothing. We should have been there twenty minutes ago,” Louis says pointedly. “Now, go get ready.”

“Fine,” Harry agrees, but pouts nonetheless. “I really wanted to match.”

Louis sighs. Harry’s bottom lip is jutted out and his eyes are wide and he looks really cute, dammit. “We’ll still be matching. And we’ll arrive together, so people will know we meant to.”

Harry brightens up at that. “Do you think?”

“Yeah, I mean, most of them might not care but the ones who do will probably assume,” Louis doesn't really know why this matters to Harry, but if it’ll get them going, then he doesn't mind.

“Okay,” Harry beams and nods, heading towards the bathroom to change.

Louis glances at the articles of clothing Harry set out for him on the bed. The black dress pants don’t necessarily compliment him as much as the pair of black skinnies Louis has somewhere in his dresser. Since he doesn't want to look like a knob, (and he wants to look good), he rummages through the dresser drawers while Harry changes in the bathroom.

Louis lets out a triumphant ‘aha!’ when he finds them buried in the very back of the drawer. He grabs his dress shirt and heads to his mum’s bathroom to change there.

He realizes when he puts them on, why he had buried the skinnies in the back of his drawer. His mum had bought him these pants a while ago, but when Louis put them on for the first time, she told him to throw them out.

They make his ass look bouncy and prominent, which, combined with how round it already is, make his ass look like a gourmet meal for all the alphas out there. Normally, Louis would change and not take the risk, but right now, he feels devious and sexy and he likes it.

He wants to be able to show off his best aspects and not worry about being assaulted or sexualized by strangers. He’ll be damned if he let someone else’s perverted and privileged mind stop him from doing or wearing what he wants.

He knows his mum won’t let him leave the house with them on, but when he buttons up his dress shirt, it covers a little bit of his ass, so it’s not all bad. Maybe, if he’s lucky, she won’t notice.

Or she’ll realize that Harry will be there to protect him from prying eyes. (Eyes because Harry would never let anyone close enough to Louis touch him.)

He combs a hand through his messy hair, deciding to leave the bed head because it doesn't look half bad. If anything, it make him look sexier, but he frowns a little at the discoloration around his eye, but there's nothing he can do about it so he shrugs it off.

He practically cat walks out of the bathroom, excited to see Harry’s reaction. He hopes it’ll be more of a speechless one rather than the short shorts incident again. He’d never be able to live it down if he showed up to the dinner in Harry’s pants.

He stops in front of the bedroom door, noting that Harry’s not out of the bathroom, yet. Louis shrugs and grabs his shoes, pulling them on while he waits.

Louis sits down on the bed, struggling a little with the second shoe. His heel won’t fit for some reason, so Louis falls onto his back and pulls his legs to his chest, trying to get the shoe on.

The fabric of his pants stretches over his ass, as he pulls his legs up. He’s surprised it hasn't ripped.

Harry exits the bathroom, looking elegant and dressed up, but stops in his tracks when he sees the scene before him.

“Fuck,” he says. Louis can feel him staring at his ass. He smiles smugly from behind his knees.

He wiggles his foot and the shoe pops on, so he puts his legs down, sitting up to stare at Harry.

“Fucking hell,” is all Harry has to say to him. Apparently, Louis’ face has a worse effect on Harry than his ass does.

“Ready to go?” Louis asks innocently.

Harry nods, a little shaky. “You, um. You look great.”

Louis beams at him, “Thank you. You do as well.”

Harry does look ravishing. Long hair framing his face, skin shining. His white dress shirt is unbuttoned enough to see most of his chest and his blue blazer just makes him look like fucking Prince Charming.

Honestly, Louis never stood a chance.

“Thanks,” Harry smirks. He takes the collar of his blazer and pulls them out, shaking his hips stupidly.

Louis snorts, “Okay, never mind, I take it back.”

Harry stops and furrows his eyebrows. “Hey.”

“You can take back yours if you want,” Louis shrugs nonchalantly, but he hopes Harry doesn't.

“But if I did, I’d be lying, and I’m not a liar,” Harry says childishly.

Louis shakes his head fondly and stands up to go downstairs. “I am,” he teases as he trots down the steps.

He doesn't even have to turn around to know that Harry’s beaming, his stupid dimples indenting his cheeks. Stupid.

Louis’ mum spots them and calls, “Come here, then. Let me look at you.”

Louis trudges towards her like it’s the worst thing in the world and he can hear Harry laughing behind him.

They stand side by side while Louis’ mum appraises them. She does the motherly ‘“Fix your collar, Louis,” but doing it herself’ trick and Louis doesn’t have the heart to whine about it.

She steps back and smiles at them. “Okay, just let me take a few pictures.”

Louis whines about that, “Mum, we’re already late!”

“Well, that’s not my fault, is it now?” She says sharply, pulling out her phone.

“A few pictures wouldn’t hurt, Louis,” Harry speaks up, placing a hand on Louis’ back and looking down at him with soft eyes. Louis turns as well and immediately, his eyes connect with Harry’s.

His mother takes a picture.

Louis looks up at her, surprised. “I wasn't ready!”

“It came out great, honey, trust me,” she replies, turning the phone so Harry can see, but not Louis.

“Hey,” Louis whines and tries to peek at the phone but his mother turns it away before he can.

“Can you send that to me?” Harry asks, beaming cheek to cheek.

“Of course,” Mum replies. “I’ll send it now.” She taps away at her phone before looking up and smiling, “Done.”

“Thank you,” Harry says politely, his phone already buzzing in his pocket.

“Hang on, how do you have his number?” Louis asks, confused.

“We text sometimes,” Mum says, already angling the phone for a new picture.

“You _text_?” Louis squawks.

“Mostly about you,” Harry teases as he grabs Louis’ waist and pulls his close, smiling for the picture.

Louis turns his head to glare at him, but his mum takes the picture.

“Mum!” He frowns.

She looks at the picture and beams, “Oh, don’t fret, they’re coming out great.”

“I’m not even looking at the camera, though,” Louis crosses his arms and pouts.

Harry turns to look at him and pulls him closer, grinning, “Aw, baby.”

“I am not a baby,” Louis turns and gives him a look.

The phone flashes again.

Louis turns to her, exasperated. “Really?”

Flash.

“Mum,” Louis groans. What is she doing?

“Sorry, sweetie, Harry was staring at you and it was cute,” she reasons.

Louis blinks and turns to Harry, who looks caught off guard and flustered.

“Really, now,” Louis muses.

His mum ignores him. “I'll send all the pictures to you, Harry, don’t worry.”

“Oh, um,” Harry blushes. “Thank you, Mrs. Tomlinson.”

She hums in acknowledgement but it almost goes unnoticed when Louis scoffs.

“How come he gets them and I don’t?”

“Fine, I’ll send them to you, too,” she rolls her eyes and positions her phone again. “Alright, now pose, I need some more pictures.”

After ten minutes of posing and smiles and Harry’s hand burning against Louis’ side, they’re finally allowed to leave.

“Have fun, okay?” His mum says as she kisses his forehead.

“Okay,” Louis smiles.

She moves to give Harry a hug, but she stops short.

“Honestly Harry, you show more cleavage than I do,” his mum remarks.

“Please no talk of your cleavage when I’m around, thanks,” Louis snarks playfully.

“You used to drink from this cleavage so don’t-”

“Ew! Mum, no, okay, we’re going. Goodbye,” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him away from his laughing mother.

“Bye,” Harry says quickly to Louis’ mum. “Thank you for having me!”

She waves in response before Louis drags Harry outside and shuts the door.

“Okay, we’re almost an hour late now, but if we run, we can make it there in ten minutes,” Louis plans out.

“Or we could take my bike and make it there in five,” Harry gestures towards the vehicle parked in the driveway.

Louis stares at the red motorcycle in horror, “There is no way in hell I am getting on that thing.”

Harry frowns. “Why not?”

“I can name at least 30 things that could go wrong if I got on it,” Louis argues.

“Well, then I guess you’d prefer to be late.”

“If it meant I wouldn't die a painful death of flying off a motorcycle and rolling around in gravel, then yes, yes I would,” Louis crosses his arms and points his face.

Harry visibly softens. “Aw, baby, are you afraid of falling off?”

Louis doesn't respond and looks away.

“You know I wouldn't let that happen, right?”

Louis sighs. “I know, but -”

“No, buts,” Harry stops him. “Come here and sit,” he pats the seat of the motorcycle.

Louis shakes his head, “Not in this lifetime.”

“Louis, just,” Harry grasps his waist and walks him towards the bike. “Trust me?”

Louis glances between the bike and the alpha in front of him. It’s Harry’s hopeful look that gets him.

“Okay,” Louis relents. He cautiously takes a step forward and carefully swing a leg over the seat. He freaks out a little when it teeters but Harry grabs the handles and steadies it, giving Louis a reassuring smile.

Louis sits down and scoots back and takes a deep breath, still freaking out inside. “Okay, I guess it’s not so bad.”

Harry looks at him once and chuckles. “Okay, how about this?”

He gently places a hand on Louis’ back and nudges him forward so he’s sitting in the front. Harry swings his leg behind Louis and situates himself behind him. He reaches around Louis and grasps the handles, keeping one foot on the ground.

Harry’s warm chest against his back is making him breathless, so Louis squirms a little, feeling suffocated.

“Is this okay?” Harry asks, his breath hitting the back of Louis’ neck.

Louis manages a nod, not trusting his voice to hold up.

“Okay, then, I only have the one helmet, so you can put it on,” Harry pulls the helmet from where it was hanging on the handle, but Louis shakes his head.

“You won’t be able to see if I wore it,” Louis reasons. “I’ll be fine without it.”

Harry frowns, knowing he’s right but, “Are you sure? You’d be safer with it on.”

“Yeah, but I’d also be safer if you could actually see where you were going,” Louis retorts.

Harry bites his lip, glancing between Louis and the helmet. He sighs, “Alright, fine. But if you feel like you need it, tell me.”

“It’s a five minute drive, I think I can manage.”

Harry pulls the helmet on and kicks his foot to start the motorcycle. Louis squeak as it rumbles under him.

The drive itself isn't as terrifying as Louis thought it would be, mostly because he wasn't paying attention to it.  Harry would press his body against Louis’ at every stoplight and when they were in motion, Harry would rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis felt like his heart was thumping out of his chest.

They reach the restaurant in one piece, though Louis feels like he could crumble what with the way his knees were trembling.

Harry places a hand on his back to steady him. “Alright?” He asks.

Louis nods, albeit shakily, but he’s fine. He just needs to get his land legs again.

“Let’s go inside, yeah?” Harry gently pushes him towards the door.

“Okay, yeah, let’s,” Louis manages to rasp out. His hands feel clammy and he feels lightheaded.

“Wait,” Harry says suddenly and stops him with an arm around the front of his waist.

Louis looks at him, confused, but Harry takes one look at him and pulls him into his chest. Louis is instantly pummeled with Harry’s cologne, though he doesn’t mind.

“Breathe, baby,” Harry soothes, rubbing one hand up and down Louis’ back.

Louis clutches Harry’s shoulders and buries his face into his neck, breathing sharply. He’s not nervous or freaking out. He’s just got the breath knocked out of him, from both the bike and being so close to Harry.

He breathes in deep, exhaling and repeating. He feels a bit calmer when Harry lets go.

“Alright?” Harry asks.

“Definitely,” Louis gives him a genuine smile and they walk into the restaurant together.

 

-

 

It’s only slightly awkward.

Harry fits in well with Louis’s teammates but every time Harry turns his head to Louis, one of the players behind him will gesture hearts or swooning motions.

(What Louis doesn’t know is that they’re doing the same thing to Harry every time Louis isn’t looking.)

But other than that, they all chat and mess about happily, that is, until it’s time to order dinner.

They started out with a waitress who kept making eyes at Harry and Liam, but she’s been replaced by a husky male alpha named Adam, with way too much stubble on his chin.

Who keeps making eyes at Louis.

It’s surprisingly Liam who notices first, but in Harry’s defense, he wasn’t paying that much attention to the waiter.

When Adam first approaches the table, Louis shivers. Not because of him, but because Harry’s chair is close enough to his that their sides are pressed together and Louis can feel his own chest rumble when Harry laughs.

Adam takes their orders but when it comes to Louis’ turn, Adam smirks.

“How about you, pretty?” He asks.

Louis frowns. He glances up from his menu to look across the table at Liam, who looks just as put off.

“I’ll just take pasta, please,” Louis grumbles.

“Speak up, love,” Adam commands him, speaking a bit in his alpha voice.

Louis flinches hard, but Harry places a hand on Louis’ thigh and squeezes, glaring at the man.

“He’ll have the pasta, thanks,” Harry growls at him, obviously inviting the challenge.

Adam glares at him but Harry doesn’t back down, maintaining eye contact and squeezing Louis’ thigh tightly.

Louis feels heat coil in his stomach and his face burn. This was not something he needed his teammates to witness, but the entire table is silent and they’re all looking at Louis, Harry, and Adam.

Louis stares at his lap helplessly. He wants to sink into the floor.

Liam clears his throat, interrupting Louis’s inner turmoil and Harry and Adam’s stare down.

“I think you’ve gotten everyone's orders,” Liam says. “Don’t you think you should go give them to the kitchen?”

Adam glances at him and scoffs.

Liam bristles, Harry growls, and Louis’s eyes water.

“Whatever,” Adam responds and walks off, but not before daringly winking at Louis.

Harry lets go of Louis’ thigh and stands up. “I’m gonna go report him to the manager.”

Liam nods approvingly, and though Louis is thankful, he shakes his head.

“You don’t have to do that, Harry,” Louis stands up as well, looking at him. “I will.”

Louis feels weak and fragile enough after that encounter and this is his chance to redeem himself, not only to his teammates but to Harry.

He knows Harry likes how prideful and stubborn Louis is at times, and Louis loves it about himself as well, which is why he doesn't want to let this one encounter make Harry see him any less than he did before.

He’s not weak and he sure as hell can defend himself against a stupid alpha who works in a restaurant and thinks that Louis owes his privileged ass anything.

Harry knows this as well, which is why after an inner conflict, he nods and sits down, allowing Louis to go.

Louis squeezes Harry’s shoulder as he leaves to find the manager.

He has to ask the front cashier to direct him, but he finds the manager and thanks the heavens above that it’s a woman.

Women are typically more understanding and kind to male omegas than any other gender.

She’s tall with sleek, brown hair, surprisingly young and when Louis meekly squeaks “Excuse me?”, she shoots him a toothy smile and Louis instantly feels comfortable.

“Yes? Can I help you with anything?” She asks.

“Um, the waiter at our table kind of,” Louis stops, searching for the right word, “Erm, harassed me?”

She blanches. “Oh no, you had Adam, didn’t you?”

Louis nods shyly.

Instantly, a soft look crosses her face, “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. He’s done this before, but the owner won’t believe me. She’s here now, though and I can speak to her about this right away. I apologize sincerely that you had to deal with that.”

Louis gives her a small smile and shakes his head. “It’s alright, I’m used to it.”

To his surprise, she gasps, “No, it’s not alright! The fact that you’re used to it shows how screwed up this all is! I’m honestly very proud that you’re reporting him. Some omegas don’t and just take it in silence.”

Louis clears his throat awkwardly, blushing a little in his cheeks. “Thank you.”

She smiles at him. “How about you go back to your table, honey? I swear to you, I will make sure this is dealt with in the harshest manner possible.”

Louis nods and thanks her profusely as he leaves.

He walks back to his table and plops down next to Harry, sighing loudly.

Harry leans towards him. “How’d it go?”

“I think I got him fired,” Louis responds, feeling slightly guilty and slightly proud.

“Good,” Harry nods approvingly. “Maybe next time he’ll think twice.”

It’s not until after their food comes that Louis spots the manager again. She’s standing by the register and speaking to the cashier but she sees Louis and shoots him a thumbs up. He smiles in response.

“Who’re you smiling at?” Harry mutters when he looks back at him.

Louis smirks and sticks his tongue out. “Definitely not you.”

Harry smirks back and grabs Louis’ tongue in between his thumb and index finger. Louis makes a weird ‘hungh’ sound before pulling his tongue away from Harry’s weirdly strong fingers.

Louis cringes at the dryness on his tongue now and makes a face at Harry. “Gross.”

“Yeah, you are,” Harry replies, half grinning, half chewing his food.

Louis lets out an over dramatic gasp. “That is it! I’ve had it with you, mister! I’m done!” Louis shouts unabashedly and moves to get up but Harry grabs his wrist and pulls him back.

Harry’s frowning, like he can’t tell if Louis is serious or not, “I was just joking, Lou.”

Louis snorts. “So was I.”

Harry nods but doesn’t say anything and the conversation dies right there.

 

-

 

Louis waves goodbye to the last of his friends when Harry places the helmet on his head abruptly.

Louis jumps and turns to look at him,” What?”

Harry doesn't say anything for a second as he clips the straps together and pats the helmet, making Louis a little dizzy at the noise pulsating against his head. Harry’s sitting on the bike by the time Louis focuses again.“Do you think you’d want to ride on the back this time?”

Louis bites his lips, glancing between Harry and the bike. “Um.”

“It’s alright if you’re not,” Harry reassures him. “We can try it next time.”

Next time, Louis thinks. There’ll be a next time. A next time with Harry wrapped all around Louis, or vice versa. Just the thought gets Louis excited.

But despite that, Louis shakes his head and says, “No, I can do it.”

He adjusts his helmet unnecessarily, just to add dramatic effect and swings his leg over the bike, placing himself behind Harry.

He hesitates before wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist loosely.

“Louis, if you hold on like that, you’re gonna fly straight off,” Harry grabs Louis’ wrists, pulling them closer together to tighten Louis’ arms.

“Hush, Haz,” is all Louis can muster out because Harry suddenly revs the bike and drives out of the parking lot.

Louis squeaks and buries his helmet covered head into Harry’s shoulder blade and shuts his eyes tightly. He can feel the cool air whirling around them and the bike humming beneath him and he sees why it would appeal to someone like Harry, who can relax like this and focus on the feel of the air or the comforting warmth of the bike, but to someone like Louis, all he can focus on is that there is nothing protecting him from flying off this bike and slamming into the pavement.

When Harry pulls into Louis’ driveway, Louis doesn’t register that they’ve stopped until he hears Harry chuckling.

“You can let go of me now, baby,” Harry says, though contradicting himself by placing his hands over Louis’ that are around his waist, and squeezing in a way that Louis thinks is a comfort gesture.

They stay like that for a few minutes, just to let Louis get back his land legs. It’s definitely not because Harry intertwined their hands and kept brushing his thumb over Louis’ wrist.

Definitely not.

Louis finally urges himself to let go and stands up straight when he gets off the bike, surprisingly not teetering. He clears his throat awkwardly and looks at Harry.

“Thank you. For coming with me today.”

“It was really my pleasure, Louis,” Harry responds, grinning.

“Um, yeah,” Louis says lamely. “So, uh, bye.”

Louis turns to leave but Harry shouts, “Louis, wait!”

Louis turns around quickly, suddenly feeling like he’s in those rom-coms where he’s being stopped in the airport by a cute boy who has feelings for him.

“My helmet,” Harry gestures at his head, obviously holding back a laugh.

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls the helmet off, handing it to Harry. Their fingers brush and they both look up and catch each others eyes. Before Louis even knows what’s happening, Harry’s clasped their hands together and is smiling at him with the most sincere look on his face that Louis wants to melt.

Instead, he steps away. His hands slip away from Harry’s and Louis has to convince himself that he doesn't miss the feeling of Harry’s hands encasing his.

Harry doesn't look put off about it, though. He slips off his bike and places the helmet carefully on the seat so it doesn't fall off. He turns to Louis, who’s staring at him with a confused look on his face.

Harry towers over him, leans down towards Louis, not breaking eye contact, and kisses the corner of his mouth.

Holy fuck, Louis thinks. Holy _fuck._

Harry pulls back, winks at Louis and gets on his bike to drive away, leaving Louis standing there alone, frozen solid.

Holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo thank you for all the nice comments :) they make my day
> 
> also: thank you kira for writing this chapter and being a tru champ and including ziall bc tbh i forgot lol

“Honey! Harry’s here to take you to the doctor!”

Louis jumps when he hears his mom’s voice at the bottom of the stairs. Today is the day Louis’ getting his stitches out.

His dad is doing something at work, and his mom was going to take him, but the night before she got called in for a shift at her work. Louis was worried that he might have to go alone, but naturally, his mom had already thought up a solution, and had texted Harry the moment the problem had come up.

Apparently he’d immediately said yes (no surprise there, Louis would be sort of insulted if Harry thought about it) and had even had the forethought to ask his mom to borrow her car. Louis was grateful for that, he wasn't sure if he’d be able to hold on to Harry on the bike after getting stitches out.

Just the thought of someone cutting and pulling those things out of his skin has Louis’ palms sweating and teeth clattering nervously.

He dawdles down the hallway, stopping periodically to make sure his shirt is straight and his hair looks okay. Louis does feel bad, because Harry’s waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs like a good, well whatever they are, Louis doesn't even want to go there at the moment, and here Louis is dawdling like an asshole as he attempts to Irish jig his way to the stairs.

His mom seems to have caught on though, if her frustrated shout of, “Louis! March your butt down the stairs right now mister! Your appointment is only a half hour away, you don’t have all day!” is anything to go by. Resignedly, Louis trudges downstairs, passing his mom who is now talking to Harry.

“Lou’s always been a little squeamish at the doctors,” His mom explains, causing Louis to blush bright red while he’s pulling on his shoes, “So here’s some money for an ice-cream after.” It sounds like she’s going to go into how he cries sometimes whenever he has to get a shot, so Louis’ quick to tug on his shoes and scoot Harry out the door.

“Okay mom, I’ll see you later, have fun at work, bye!” Louis smacks a kiss to her cheek while he pushes Harry to his vehicle.

“Bye Jay! Thank you for the money, I’ll make sure your baby Boo-Bear comes back unharmed!” Harry calls over his shoulder. Louis smacks him in the arm while he chuckles.

“Where did you get that from?” Louis asks indignantly, though he thanks Harry when the alpha opens the passenger door for him. He’s already got his seatbelt on by the time Harry’s gotten into the car.

“Your mom has a habit of calling you that when she’s telling stories about your childhood,” Harry replies, smiling to himself as he buckles his own belt. Louis scoffs, keeping his eyes glued to a tree out the passenger’s window.

“How did you even have time to talk about my childhood, you were only there for like five minutes,” Louis says petulantly, crossing his arms.

He misses Harry’s fond grin at his actions. Harry stops at a red light before he responds.

“Sometimes your mom will text me funny stories about your life, and last week I helped her with groceries when your dad was out and you were taking a pain-pill induced nap, so she took me out for coffee and we ended up chatting for probably an hour,” Louis remembers that day, because he woke up pretty disoriented, and when he went to find his mom, he just found a box of strawberry Poptarts, something he loved but his mom never bought. Harry must really have paid attention to Louis occasional rambling about food, and that made the omega’s heart do a little flutter.

He squashes down the feeling before he has a chance to think about it.

“Going to ignore how weird that sounds,” Louis says, trying to not sound flustered at how into his life Harry is.

The alpha only shrugs at his response as he pulls into a parking space at the doctor’s office. They’ve made it with ten minutes to spare, but Louis knows the extra time is just going to give him time to get more nervous.

Harry squeezes his knee comfortingly as he kills the ignition. He gives Louis a second to compose himself as he pockets his keys and steps out of the car, coming over to the omega’s side to hold his door.

Louis thanks him again as he slowly gets out and looks up at the stony grey building.

“Why don’t we go check you in, and then we can go through one of the magazines they always keep on the tables and see how many obscure perfume ads they have?” Harry’s giving him a look that screams comforting and Louis can’t refuse. So together, they walk into the building.

 

*

 

“Louis Tomlinson?” Louis’ head snaps up the kind looking nurse standing a few feet from him. He swallows thickly, squeezing Harry’s hand (which he had not let go of since they’d walked into the office) tightly.

“That’s me,” He stutters, trying not to sound to freaked out. He doesn’t want a nurse to run in during the stitch removal and ask if he needs to be held down. Once is enough for him. He stands up, and immediately Harry is up with him. Louis attempts to subtly let go of his hand, but Harry holds fast. Louis allows it, he idly wonders where this is going.

“Alright, well the doctor is ready to see you. If you’ll follow me I can show you into a room. Will your boyfriend be coming in to?” Louis opts to ignore the term of endearment for Harry, since he is with an alpha, his doctor and, subsequently, this nurse, know he’s an omega, and they’ve been holding hands since they got there.

Instead he smiles, and tries to make it look as least pained as possible.

“Well I mean if he’d rather stay out here that’s okay. I generally like to do this alone,” Louis’s lying through his teeth right now. There is no way he’d rather go in alone than with Harry, but he hates feeling weak, and lately that’s all that’s been happening to him.

He feels the alpha stiffen beside him, and that’s just great, now somehow he’s insulted Harry. Louis’ turning to apologize to the other when Harry takes his other hand and pulls him close.

Louis shifts nervously to see how many people are watching them (one person, but he’s not entirely sure if the elderly woman is looking them, or the TV behind them, which is running a marathon of The Office) then looks at Harry, who is giving him the most dramatic pout he’s seen on the other boy.

“But Lou! Baby, what if you faint, who will be there to catch you? I just can’t stand the thought of you going in there alone, helpless, alone! What if I worry myself to death Boo-Bear, then who would drive you home? Please let me go in with you love, for my peace of mind at least?” Harry bats his eyelashes at Louis, and the smaller boy's fairly sure the nurse is about to swoon.

However, Louis’ is so grateful to Harry in that moment, because this boy, who is an alpha, strong-willed and stoic, is being weak, for him, a scrawny, emotion-filled omega so that he won’t have to.

Louis wants to kiss Harry senseless.

He squashes that down with his other feelings from before. Instead he sighs just as dramatically.

“Well if you insist, I’ll hold your hand so you don’t feel as nervous when they take my stitches out,” Louis says faux-confidently, and Harry smiles, and, keeping him close, they both walk to the open room with the nurse.

“Alright, well I suppose you can both sit on the table,” She says, gesturing to the paper covered cot on the opposite wall.

They both walk over and Harry helps him up, then the alpha sits down and loops an arm around his waist, letting his hand rest on Louis' hip. His other hand takes Louis’ opposite, allowing his thumb to stroke comfortingly across the omega’s knuckles.

The nurse smiles kindly at them while she wheels a small tray to stand beside the table. Louis’ heart skips a beat at the small, sharp looking pair of scissors sitting innocuously in the center. He tries to inconspicuously shift closer to Harry, but he thinks he’s been caught when the alpha pulls him closer to his side.

“Alright, everything’s ready, and the doctor will be with you momentarily,” The nurse says cheerily, closing the door softly on her way out.

Louis is still looking at the tools on the table. “Why couldn't they have just given me dissolvable stitches?” He mumbles to himself miserably.

“I think they only use those for things in your mouth love,” Harry says sympathetically, squeezing his hip comfortingly. Louis’ about to ask him just how he knows that information when the doctor walks in. He’s flipping through some pages on a clipboard, so it takes a moment for him to address the two.

“Hello! Which one of you is Mr. Tomlinson?” He asks, setting his clipboard on the shelf behind him. Louis hesitantly raises his free hand.

“That’s me,” He says nervously, biting at his index nail. The doctor smiles, pulling a rolling stool in front of him to sit on.

“Alright, well I’m doctor Marcus. I am your family doctor, but the last time I saw you was probably when you were five and had the chicken pox,” Marcus smiles at him, but Louis’ feeling nauseous when he picks up the scissors and a pair of tweezers from the small table. Harry squeezes his hand protectively. “Okay, I’m going to start with the stitches on your arm, are you ready?” Louis nods, looking as far away as he can, “This shouldn't hurt at all, and will probably be over before you know it.”

Louis is fairly positive the doctor is lying to make him feel good. He hears Harry make a noise, and turns to look at him. The alpha is smiling at him, and Louis wonders how weird this guy really is.

“Hey love, what are a ghost’s favourite desserts?” Harry asks. Louis looks at him like he’s insane.

“Uh, what are a ghost’s favourite desserts Harry?” He replies bemusedly.

“Boo-berry pie and I-scream!” Harry exclaims, giving Louis a toothy grin. The omega has the strongest urge to swat the other in the balls. Instead he laughs at the audacity of it.

“Haz what the heck, that was awful!” Louis says, trying to stop the laughter bubbling out of his mouth. Harry laughs with him.

“Well, to be honest, I was just trying to distract you,” Harry says sheepishly. Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

“Distract me from what?” Louis asks. Doctor Marcus comes back into view, gesturing to some time black bits on his tray.

“You should consider volunteering here, I’ve never gotten stitches out so smoothly before,” The doctor compliments Harry, who smiles bashfully. “Now all that’s left are the stitches above your eye,” He continues, causing Louis to quickly shut it. He turned his other eye back to Harry.

“Anything up your sleeve to distract me from this?” He asks, feeling pressure above his eyebrow. Harry purses his lips for a moment, then smiles as he presses the sweetest kiss to Louis’ ear. He proceeds butterfly kiss Louis around his ear to his temple. Louis’ face is so warm he’s fairly sure he could boil eggs.

Surprisingly, it works.

“Well, it’s all done, you’re stitch free Mr. Tomlinson,” Dr. Marcus says, standing up and snagging his clipboard behind him. “Hopefully I won’t have to remove any more for you, but it would be nice to see you now and again. Have a good day boys,” He says, waving as he goes on to his next patient.

Once he’s gone Louis sags against Harry’s chest, flicking the Alpha’s belly button when he ruffles his hair.

“Well your stitches are out, now it’s time to celebrate, yeah? Anywhere you want to go for ice-cream?” Louis smiles. Harry makes him incredibly happy.

This time he doesn't push the feeling away.

 

*

 

“You know, you didn't have to do that for me,” Louis says as he digs his spoon into his chocolate sundae. Harry looks up from his banana split and the omega has to hide a fond smile at the whip cream sticking to his lips.

“I didn't have to do what?” Harry asks, feigning innocence. Louis takes a bite, raising an eyebrow at Harry’s antics.

“You know what, you big butt-face. You didn't have to throw yourself under the bus for me,” Louis replies. He feels a little surprised when Harry smiles bashfully at his dessert.

“Well, I know you've been feeling low about yourself lately, and I didn't want you to feel ashamed of bringing someone in with you. It wasn't that much of a lie anyways, I really did want to go in with you,” Harry admits, grinning at the other boy. Louis returns the gesture.

“It means a lot to me that you did that Harry, I’m grateful,” Louis chooses to say over his first choice of please marry me you big, soft teddy-bear.

“I’d do it a thousand more times if you’d smile like that again,” The alpha says, taking a large bite of his banana while still managing to beam at the other.

Louis flushes, almost knocking over his sundae. “Yeah, yeah, lover boy, just trying to wile me with your charms,” The omega grumbles. Before Harry can reply, Louis takes the moment of silence to smear chocolate syrup across the other’s cheek. Harry squawks indignantly.

“Hey! That’s not nice!” He exclaims, taking some of the strawberry syrup on his dessert and spreading it over Louis’ nose.

Any meaningful conversation that was going to take place immediately gets scrapped for a food fight.

 

*

 

Louis smiles at (now clean thanks to some towelettes in the glove compartment) Harry, who is standing next to him as he unlocks his front door. Louis is a little unsure as to why the alpha feels the need to walk him to his door when he could just say goodbye from his car, but he definitely doesn't mind.

When he feels the lock click, he stuffs his keys back into his pocket and turns to fully face the other boy.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you at school then,” Louis says somewhat awkwardly.

Truth be told, he doesn't really want to stop hanging out with Harry. He really enjoys the other’s company, and recently the thought of being away from him is starting to hurt a little.

He knows, however, that Harry does have other things to do besides dedicate all his free time to him, so he does his best not to invite the other in. He’s surprised at the look of hurt that flashes across the alpha’s face when he begins opening his door.

It’s gone before he has a chance to think it over.

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up in the morning. See you then,” Harry says, also a little stilted, and he's turning away. His smile doesn't reach his eyes, and Louis doesn't like it. Before he can second guess himself, he reaches out and grabs the other’s wrist before he can leave.

“Haz,” The omega says. Harry whips back around to look at him, and Louis presses the lightest of kisses to his lips. He then turns away to hide his flustered look. “Thank you for today,” He says, attempting to quell his sudden stutter.

“You’re welcome love, I’ll see you later,” Comes Harry’s dreamy reply.

Louis watches as the alpha walks to his car as if in a daze. He has to hide his laughter as he slowly slips into his house so he can watch Harry try (and fail) to open his car door three times. When he finally manages to get in and start it, he almost crashes into a tree waving happily out his window.

Louis waves back until he can’t see his car anymore and then leans against the door as he shuts it behind him, taking a moment for himself.

He really has to sort out his feelings.

 

*

 

“Hey lads!” Louis hears Niall call as he comes barreling down the hallway. Harry is taking books out of Louis’ locker as Louis tells him he can get the books out of his locker at least. The alpha either legitimately doesn't hear him, or doesn't care. Louis gives up as Niall claps him on the shoulder.

“Tommo! How’ve you been?” The Irish boy asks, pulling a ham sandwich from nowhere and taking a bite from it. Louis shrugs, smiling.

“Oh you know. I got my stitches out though, see?” Louis leans forward and points to the space above his eyebrow. Niall gives him two thumbs up (or as much as he can manage with a ham sandwich in his left fist). “How about you? Haven’t heard much about Zayn lately,” Louis asks quietly. He’s not entirely sure how much Niall wants Harry to know about that.

Apparently Niall is okay with Harry knowing everything, because he pouts lets out a sad whimper.

“Actually I haven’t talked to Zayn in a couple weeks,” Niall begins dejectedly, “Or rather, he hasn't talked to me since our date. I thought maybe he was just shy, or sick, because I tried calling and texting him and he didn't respond. Then I figured I should just try him at his house, be forward about my feelings, y’know? And when I get there he’s snogging that one girl in our M/E class, Perrie. I don’t even think he noticed that I was there crying like a baby for five minutes. If he didn't like me, why did he lead me on? Am I just a worthless piece of trash? Were my feelings just a game to him Lou?” Louis’s unsurprised when the blonde pushes his way into his arms, crying into his shoulder. The omega tries to rub Niall’s back soothingly, knowing he must feel like shit. He even ignores the sandwich now pressed up between them, because Niall is much more important then his shirt.

“Niall, you are not worthless! If Zayn doesn't see what a catch you are then he is obviously fucking blind,” Louis says passionately. Niall doesn't respond, but he does jump in sync with Louis when Harry drapes an arm over him.

“Sometimes Zayn is just ignorant to feelings, do you want me to talk to him?” Harry asks sympathetically, resting his cheek against the blonde’s hair. Niall shakes his head, and wipes his eyes as he pulls away from the other two.

“No, but thanks Harry, it’s okay. Maybe I’ll try to talk to him later,” Niall says, voice warbling. The bell rings to signal the first class, and Niall is speed walking to the bathroom before Harry can reply.

He and Louis walk to their classroom somewhat off put.

“Do you think Niall would be angry at me if I talked to Zayn anyways?” Harry leans in so Louis can hear him over the loud chatter of other students. Louis makes a face.

“Do you think Niall would be angry at me if I glared at Zayn menacingly for the rest of my life?” Louis replies irately. Harry snorts and almost drops their books to the floor.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” The alpha says, holding the door to their first class open for Louis. Indeed.

 

*

 

Louis can’t be sure, but he’s fairly positive that Harry’s doing something shifty.

Every class that they don’t have together (which is fewer then Louis realized) Harry walks him right to his seat, drops off his books, and gives him a big hug before he leaves. Then, at the end of each of those classes, Louis walks out to find Harry standing there waiting for him.

It baffles the omega how the other boy could make it from the other side of the school (and in one case, a portable behind the main building) to his class before he even managed to leave it. Someone was being crafty, and for once, it wasn't him.

Louis also has to watch Niall subtly collapse into a nervous breakdown every time Zayn is around.

At lunch, the Irish boy practically sobs into his pudding cup because the other alpha won’t even acknowledge their existences as he walks by, lunch in hand, arm looped through Perrie’s. Though when Louis does some stealthy spy work (read: staring distastefully) during his eating time, he’s a little surprised to see that Zayn doesn't look particularly happy with his new sweetheart. In fact, Louis could go as far to say that the guy looks positively miserable, even when Perrie attempts to suck his face off four times.

Something doesn’t sit right with Louis about this whole situation, but his anger at Zayn’s antics burns brighter then his want to know what’s up with the situation, so he lets it go.

Everything comes to a end at the beginning of Mating Ed.

Louis watches as Zayn completely bypasses his own table to sit with Perrie. Her partner, who should be outraged at the fact that this stupid idiot is trying to switch this far into the course, isn't actually there to put up a fight, so Niall is practically withering alone at his desk.

Apparently this is it for Harry, because in moments he is up and across the room, angrily grabbing a whining Zayn by the upper arm and dragging him from the class.

Louis wants to be happy about this turn of events, but then he has to get Niall out of there before he starts to bawl. He knows his teacher’s going to have a field day, judging by her screams of anger from down the hall, but Louis couldn't really give two shits at that moment, because he’s not going to sit around while one of his best friend has a an emotional fit that he could easily help with.

They do manage to catch the last fifteen minutes or so of class once Niall has calmed down enough to go back. It appears that Harry has done whatever he wanted to with Zayn, because both of them are back when they quietly walk through the doors, sitting at his and Harry’s table. Both look equal shades of gloomy, but while Harry’s is more irritated, Zayn’s is miserable. Louis opts to sit Niall and himself at the other empty table, since he’d rather not deal with any more fall out that day.

The rest of their class is spent in silence.

 

*

 

When the end of the day finally comes around, Harry opts to drive Niall home. He doesn't give the other boy a chance to say no either, because he’s dropping his helmet on the Irish boy’s head and pulling him onto his bike.

“I’m gonna take Niall home,” Harry says nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t obvious to every person in the group at this point, “If I’m not back by the end of your study session in the library, just wait for me.”

Louis nods, watching Niall try to protest even as Harry pulls out of the parking lot and zooms down the street. Then the omega shakes his head to himself and walks back into the school so he can work on a History essay he’s been neglecting for some time.

 

*

 

Louis tries to work on his essay, he really does, and he even manages to get the opening paragraph completely to his liking before Zayn ambles into the library.

When Louis can’t get the other man to explode out of sheer force of angry thoughts directed towards him, he stares moodily at his textbook, attempting to read the same page for the fourth time. It all goes to shit, however, when Zayn sits himself down at Louis’ table like there’s nothing is going on.

“History essay too? Man, this thing is really killer, huh,” Zayn remarks, trying to get a reply from the other boy. Louis just ignores him, trying not to grind his teeth as he flips his page as forcefully as he can without ripping it. He gets three quarters of a page of notes done before Zayn sighs, setting down his own textbook to look at Louis despondently.

“Won’t you talk to me, Lou?” The alpha asks sadly, resting his arms on the table.

Louis lets his own book fall to the table with a thud (he knows there’s no one in this area of the library other then them, so it’s not a big deal for him to make a little noise), glaring at the other boy angrily.

“No I will not talk to you Zayn. Do you know how hard it is to watch Niall cry once, let alone three times? _Three_ fucking times, you dickhead. Why did you take him out if you were only going to toss him to the side like a worthless fling? Do you know how horrible he feels? So tell me, why the fuck would I want to talk to you like we’re just the best of chums when I could sit here and hope that you're set on fire instead?” Louis seethes.

Zayn sits up in surprise, but he has the decency to look apologetic.

“Louis, I-“ Before Zayn can finish Louis is sweeping his books into his bag and heading to the door. He has never been so happy to see Harry in his life (that might be a lie because lately he’s always happy to see Harry). The alpha gives him a questioning as he gets pulled from the library, but Louis really want to talk about Zayn. He wants to leave so he won’t have to see him for the rest of the day.

With the way he’s feeling right now, Louis hopes he won’t have to see the guy for the rest of his life.

 

*

 

Neither Niall nor Zayn come to school for the rest of the week.

Louis’s not very shocked. At the present moment, he has other things on his mind. Namely, just how was Harry able to get to his classes so quickly? It had been baffling Louis all week. What was the secret? The omega yearned to know.

That’s how he found himself in Biology, writing out possibilities of how Harry was getting there so quick and crossing out anything that sounded to ridiculous (the alpha probably didn't know how to harness time travel. Probably.).

When Louis felt the urge to go to the bathroom, he figured he could brainstorm more ideas on the way. Quietly he walks up to the front and gets a hall pass. Louis's wondering if maybe Harry knows about some secret school passages when he turns to see the alpha himself taking a nap against the opposite wall.

Louis crosses his arms, slowly walking over to the other boy. He’d like to shout and see if it scares him, but Louis isn't that mean, so instead he gently kicks at the other’s foot until he snuffles awake.

“I have a hall pass I- Oh, hey Louis, how’s it going?” Harry smiles sheepishly up at the omega. Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Louis asks.

Harry bites at his index finger, seemingly coming up with an excuse. “Well, my Sociology teacher, she’s making us do experiments, yeah? Mine is to pretend to sleep in front of a random classroom and see how long it takes someone to notice I’m here,” Harry explains nervously.

Louis nods slowly.

“Ah, and as fine and dandy as that sounds, you aren't in Sociology Harry,” Louis replies. Harry blushes and looks at the ground guiltily. The omega sighs and drops down to sit beside him.

“What are you actually doing here?” Louis asks again. Harry shrugs lamely.

“I just – Well, I may be spending my classes waiting for you outside yours,” Harry clarifies. Louis smacks him in the arm.

“What the hell Harry! Why the fuck would you do that!” Louis exclaims, slightly outraged. The alpha whips his head up to look at him, stunned by the outburst.

“W-What?” Harry stutters. Louis shakes his head.

“You can’t just throw away your education like that, it’s important! What would your mom think if she knew you were just lazing about in front of my classes instead of going to yours? What are you thinking, Harry?” Louis says exasperatedly.

“I miss spending time with you okay!” Harry shouts. It’s Louis’ turn to look at the other in shock. Harry takes a moment to calm down before he continues. “It’s just, our break was so amazing because I got to be around you so much, Louis, and now I barely get to see you in school, and I don’t want to waste any of the time we could be spending together stuck in some stupid class. I really only get to see you when I’m driving you home or in between classes, and it sucks,” Harry drops his face into his palms after his admission.

Louis stares at him, unable to think of a reply.

“Harry, why didn't you say anything before?” Louis starts, “You can come over to my house whenever you like. If I’d known earlier, I would've just told you that.” Harry peeks through his fingers at the omega.

“Really? You aren't just pulling my leg?” He asks quietly. Louis smiles comfortingly at the alpha and pats his knee.

“Yes, of course, silly! My parents love you too, so you’re always welcome. My god Harry, I don’t want you risking your schooling to spend four extra minutes with me in the hallway,” Louis chuckles.

Harry also smiles, taking his face out of his hands so he can lean his head against Louis’. They sit like that for a while until Louis remembers the actual reason he came out there in the first place.

“Haz, I really don’t want to ruin the moment, but I actually got a hall pass so I could use the loo,” Louis admits. Harry nods, standing up so he can help up the other. Louis thanks him as he rubs imaginary dust off his pants.

“Alright then, I should be heading back to class anyways,” Harry replies. Louis smiles up at him, reaches a hand up to cup his face, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good. I’ll see you at lunch then, okay?” Louis says, walking backwards away from him. Harry nods starting to walk in the opposite direction.

“See you then love!”

 

*

 

Louis’s a little disappointed that he couldn't get a ride home with Harry after school.

With Harry’s Chemistry project (which was real), he found himself walking home alone.

Louis didn't really mind the walk, he just empathized with how Harry felt about them spending time together. It really did suck when Harry wasn't around.

It took him longer then normal to get home, and by the time he walked through the door he really just wanted some alone time. Somehow Louis manages to avoid his mom and dad in the kitchen (who seem to be eating more of dinner then cooking it apparently) and slinks to his room.

Once there, Louis topples onto his bed like he hasn't slept in a month. He figures he’ll close his eyes for a few moments before he starts his homework, but the next thing he knows his alarm clock is telling him that forty minutes has passed and his mom is shouting at him that Harry’s at the door.

“Did you say Harry’s here?” Louis asks confusedly as he stumbles down the stairs.

“That she did,” The alpha replies, hanging his coat in the closet by the door. Louis stares at him for a second, trying to process what’s happening.

“Haz, it’s awesome that you’re here, and I did say you could come over whenever you wanted, but I was going to work on homework before dinner, and that could be kind of boring for you,” Louis explains. Harry just smiles at him, gesturing to his book bag.

“I figured that would be the case, so I brought some work to do. Plus your mom just invited me to stay for dinner because apparently your parents are making enough food to feed an army. Her words, not mine,” The alpha replies, grinning brightly as he makes for the stairs.

Louis just shrugs to himself before going after him. Louis decides he’s going to finish writing the History essay he’d begun working on at the beginning of the week. He props himself up on the opposite side of the bed form Harry and dutifully begins brainstorming.

Every so often Louis will look up, however, and notices that Harry seems to be looking more at him then at his own work. Louis decides to call him on it.

“What, have I got something on my face?” Louis asks crossly.

“No, not at all. You’re just really beautiful,” Harry says confidently. Louis’ face turns bright red. He quickly looks back to his textbook.

“Yeah yeah, just finish your work,” He says to the other.

Both of them continue with smiles.

 

*

 

Louis really thought dinner was going to go smoothly, since there hadn't been a time when it didn't. It started off fine too. Harry was a very gracious guest, and he continually charmed the pants off his mother. Louis noticed his dad was quieter then normal, but he figured he was silently contemplating Harry.

That was probably the case, because the first thing Louis’ dad says when he opens his mouth is, “What are you intentions with my son?”

The table goes silent.

Louis is absolutely mortified by the turn of events. He looks at his father indignantly.

“Someday I’d like to marry him,” Harry replies quietly.

Louis’ head snaps to look at the other in shock. Is that really how Harry felt? They're young still, but the fact that Harry's sees Louis with him in that way warms Louis' heart. Louis can't contain the fond smile that leaped onto his face. He puts a hand on the alpha’s knee, and soon Harry is shooting a similar grin back at him. Louis thinks they might be about to kiss when a flash goes off and practically blinds him.

“Mom, what the heck!” He turns to look at her. She’s holding out her phone and laughing at them. She takes another picture and Louis makes a whining noise.

“Oh, don’t be such a grump Mr. Future-Styles-Tomlinson,” Says his dad. Louis whips back to look at him with his mouth hanging open

“You’re condoning this?!” He asks heatedly. Now everyone at the table is laughing.

“Well, we’re going to need photos to show at your wedding!” His dad exclaims as his mom takes another picture. Louis plants his head in his hands.

This is going to be a long meal.

 

*

 

Later, Louis scrolls through his mom’s phone while he lies in bed.

He notices that she somehow managed to get a picture of Harry planting a kiss on Louis’ lips while saying goodbye. The amount of happiness radiating from the omega is almost suffocating.

Louis had really been thinking about it a lot lately, what his feelings towards Harry actually were. He’d come to the conclusion that he definitely had more then a crush on the other boy.

Louis could say that he may even love the other boy.

It didn't scare him anymore.

  
Louis was totally gone for Harry and it thrilled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friends are making me really sad and i dont know why


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am so sorry

Since Louis has finally had the momentous occasion of realizing he’s in love, everything sucks ass.

He wants to be able to say that he’s still perfectly nonchalant around Harry and his ongoing, obvious advances but, fuck, he’s anything but that.

Harry came to his house with a bouquet of flowers this morning and Louis blushed like an idiot and stammered a thank you.

Harry obviously noticed the change, but Louis stupidly tried to play it off as him coming down with something and got Harry all worked up and fussy all night and Louis had to physically push him out the door when it was time to go.

(Harry waited two seconds before he turned around and rang the doorbell. When Louis opened the door, Harry kissed him on the lips once and ran off, laughing, leaving Louis red faced and dizzy in love.)

After hours and hours of self reflection and laying in bed, Louis had figured out that he doesn’t handle feelings well. Knots form in his stomach when Harry’s around and he doesn’t know how to deal. He acts like a damn fool around Harry now and he’s so _embarrassed_.

Whenever he’s around Harry, he feels this stupidly warm feeling that makes him want to reach over and grab him and never let go but it also makes him want to be held and coddled and fussed over by Harry and it’s weird because he’s never wanted that with anyone before and he doesn’t know how to act around him anymore and it’s plainly obvious and it only adds to his embarrassment.

But when he’s not with Harry, things are so much worse. Louis can’t concentrate on anything because all his mind can do is think of Harry and his stupid face and stupid hair and stupid eyes.

He’s trying to study for a test he has on Monday, but he’s staring blankly at the pages of the textbook and finding himself thinking his entire fucking life over.

He knows Harry likes him, Harry made that pretty obvious from the very start, but what’s he supposed to do _right now_? He doesn’t know if he can just come out and say it, or if there are some kind process he has to do here so he doesn’t screw things up?

He knows it’s now his turn to show some kind of affection towards Harry if he wants this to progress anywhere, but he just doesn’t know _how_.

He’s also got a few insecurities. Louis knows he’s not like the typical omega, and usually he prides himself in being independent and different, but when Harry being his potential mate is added to it, it’s all turned topsy turvy.

What if Louis is a bad omega? He’s literally the entire opposite of what he’s meant to be; loud, obnoxious, free-spirited, a little rebellious. What if he can’t fully submit to an alpha the way he’s meant to? There’s just so much wrong with him and he’s afraid he might not live up to Harry’s expectations.

Harry’s so sure about him, convinced that they're mates, and Louis wants to be that confident about them. Enough so that he could walk up to Harry, smooch him hard and they could live happily ever after, but he really doesn’t want to disappoint.

He’s so afraid to indulge and get hurt, but he knows if he doesn’t, he’ll regret it for the rest of his life.

So whatever he’s going to do, he has to do quickly.

 

-

 

Harry’s never been more ecstatic in his life. He rides his motorcycle home from Louis’s house with the biggest, most splitting grin on his face, hidden under his sparkly gold helmet.

He knew Louis wasn’t ‘feeling sick,’ Louis was _blushing_. It was pretty obvious that something had changed over the past few days because Louis was more responsive to Harry’s attempts at his heart than he was before.

Back when they kissed for the very first time, Harry went home and had a bit of a meltdown. He was in the weirdest zone between happiness and being close to crying that his mother thought he was high. She asked him if he was, and Harry could only dopely respond with, “I’m high on love, Mum.”

Even now it seems surreal that he gets to kiss those lips.

In the back of his mind is the niggling idea that maybe Louis was blushing from embarrassment because Harry’s advance made him feel put off and awkward but Harry wants to bathe in the sunny hope for just a while longer.

Plus, they kiss, so any doubt is automatically washed away just by that fact.

They’ve both definitely come a long way from where they first started. Harry’s surely a lot less sleazy and arrogant, at least if Louis’ diminishing distaste in him means anything. Louis has changed the way he carries himself, though it is still prideful, he’s a lot more trusting of alphas and other people, especially Harry.

Harry’s about to pull into his driveway but he’s blocked by a black car he’s never seen before. He assumes it’s one of his mum’s friends but it still looks incredibly out of place.

He pulls his bike up into the space between the car and the giant hedge of leaves. Just as he pulls off his helmet and tucks it into the holder underneath the seat, his mum opens the door and an official looking man in a suit and tie walks out.

Harry watches as the man shakes his mum’s hand, says, “I’ll call you when we have the papers sorted and processed,” and turns to walk towards his car.

They both seem to notice him now, his mum giving him a warm smile and the man just giving him a curt nod before getting into his car. He wastes no time pulling out of the driveway and Harry’s hair flies back from the sudden gust of air.

He walks towards the door that his mum is still standing by, holding it open for him. He gives her a questioning look and she simply smiles and ushers him inside.

“Who was that?” Harry asks as he kicks off his shoes,  ignoring the leaves stuck to them. He heads towards the couch where his mum is already sitting and lets all his weight go and falls back onto the couch, making his mum jolt from her side.

She gives him a dirty look but responds anyway, “Break is coming up, isn’t it? That week you have off?”

Harry nods dumbly.

“Well I was thinking it would be great to get away for a while,” His mum turns towards him, studying his face, looking expectant.

“What? Where? For how long?” Harry presses, already thinking about Louis. He’d been hoping for another amazing repeat of that break they had spent together before, only this time with more kissing and less visits to the hospital.

But, if his mum is planning a trip, then he might not even get the chance for one kiss, let alone a whole week of them. His stomach drops in disappointment.

“For the whole week, honey. I was thinking we could leave the country for a bit, maybe head off somewhere tropical, we’re not sure yet. That man was a travel agent. I called him for help with the passports and planning,” she says.

“But,” Harry tries for some kind of legitimate excuse, but nothing comes to mind other than _‘A week without Louis.’_ It feels like he’s being taken to his own personal hell.

His mother sighs though, not unhappily judging by the small smile on her face, but in a way that makes Harry feel like she’s thinking he’s kind of an idiot.

“But, Louis,”She finishes for him.

The only thing Harry can do is pout and shift over so his head is in her lap. “A week without him, Mum. It’s been so long since we’ve apart that long. I don’t even know how I was surviving before I met him.”

“I figured,” she hums understandingly and pets his unruly curls. She hooks a finger through one of the perfect spiral curls and pulls through it, leaving a frizzy mess in it’s place. “You know I would let you stay in a heartbeat if it were just two days, maybe three tops, but a whole week. I don’t know if I feel comfortable with that.”

Harry perks up a bit because she’s implying that she’s not going to force him to go, but he still feels disappointed because it seems like he’s going to have to anyway.

“I know,” Harry sighs. “I’m going to miss him a lot though. I’ll spend the whole week wallowing in agony and sadness.”

His mum snorts at his dramatic dialogue and flicks his ear. “Oh, shut up. You’re 18, you won’t die if you don’t see your little boyfriend for a week.”

Harry chuckles, despite the twisting in his gut. “I will. At least, it feels like I will.”

She doesn’t say anything for a moment, continuing stroking his hair, before she sighs heavily and finally says, “Okay, I’ll tell you what. If you can convince any of your friends, with their parents permission, to let you stay the week, then I’ll let you stay.”

Harry’s heart feels like it stops before it’s beating again, much faster, from the new joy. He jolts up, nearly smacking his head into his mum’s chin, and pulls her into a hug, repeating ‘thank you’ into her shoulder excitedly.

She laughs at his antics, hugging him back, “You’re welcome, sweetie. I really do hope someone let’s you stay with them.”

Harry can’t help but scoff playfully and pull back. “This is all a ploy to get rid of me, isn’t it?” He asks, rather dramatically.

She lets out a cackle, quite like the one’s Harry does, which is definitely where he gets it from, and shoves his shoulder lightly. “Oh no, you’ve figured me out. Now I have to call and cancel my highly illegal gambling and drinking plans.”

“That’s not illegal, Mum,” Harry points out, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, once, then again after a few seconds.

“It is the way I do it,” She laughs and Harry elects to ignore whatever she’s talking about to fish his phone out of his jeans, feeling it vibrates two times again.

He sees four texts from Louis, all just a few seconds apart. He bites his lip to contain his laugh as he reads them.

_did u get home ok???_

_you’re a dickhead_

_i didnt mean that_

_actually yes i did_

He types back quickly, thumbs moving quickly across the screen.

_but why :( my head looks nothing like a dick_

His mum has already left the room, knowing he’s preoccupied. Harry also takes this chance to text everyone from school on his contact list if he can stay at their house for a week.

A new text from Louis rings through.

_it actually does tho. have you looked at your nose lately?? penis shaped_

Harry snorts at that, idly reaching up to feel the shape of his nose. It does nothing, obviously.

There’s a new string of texts that come through, but not from Louis. It’s multiple “ _no sorry :(_ “‘s from the friends he’d texted.

He feels slightly worried now, because if everyone says no, then he’d be forced to go through the agony of a week without Louis.

He sighs sadly and lies back on the couch, laying his phone on his chest and hopes.

 

-

 

Harry is _late_.

And now _Louis_ is late.

Harry didn’t come by to pick Louis up this morning and he won’t answer his phone, which is slightly worrying, but Louis is late.

He’s really fucking late.

It’s well past an hour after school is supposed to start and both his parents had left early that morning for work things and Louis has no ride and Harry won’t answer his damn phone.

Louis could have made it on time, if he had left the minute Harry hadn’t come at his usual time, but he stuck around to wait, fell asleep, and now he’s scrambling to get out of the house.

His heart is throbbing in his chest and he’s panicking. He _loathes_ being late to school. It freaks him out having to sneak through those doors and hope no one catches him, only just coming in when school is already in session. He’s not sly enough to be able to charm his way out of trouble.

He shoves on his shoe, grabs his bag, and bolts out the door. He doesn’t even make it past his lawn before he’s stopped.

“Louis!” His neighbor calls from where he’s opening his car door. Louis admits that he never actually got around to learning the man’s name, but he knows his parents refer to him as ‘The Apple Guy” because he’s got huge apple trees in his backyard that he’s always bringing them apples from, so he goes for it.

“Apple Guy!” Louis tries, faking enthusiasm because he’s still really fucking late. He’s already grating the bottom of his shoe against the pavement in impatience.

Apple Guy laughs anyway, taking the joke lightly. “Yeah, your dad came up with that one. Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, have you guys been having issues with-”

Louis’s heart is in his throat and he can’t help it; he cuts him off, “I’m really, really sorry, but I’m immensely late for school, so I really have to go. You can ask my parents about whatever you need once their home, though.”

The man visibly startles for a second and Louis knows that look. He’s gotten it all his life. It’s the look he gets when he’s done something ‘un-omega-like’ and he hates it. He clenches his fists and puffs his chest a little, getting ready for the usual ignorant comment that follows that face.

But Apple Guy shakes his head and smiles at him. It looks _strange_ and makes Louis feel slightly uneasy, but he shrugs it off.

“Do you need a ride?” Apple Guy asks, gesturing towards his car in invitation.

Louis knows he shouldn’t. He’s been taught to never get into a car with an alpha he doesn’t know, but he’s really late and getting there by car would be much faster.

He hesitates, wondering if he’ll regret this, but he goes for it anyway. “Sure, if it’s no problem.”

His neighbor looks even more surprised by that and stares as Louis walks around the fence towards the car.

Louis feels weirdly dirty as the man stares at him. It feels nothing like it does when Harry looks at him. Harry makes him feel soft and warm and when always raves about how looking at Louis feels like looking at the sun. Apple guy makes him feel like bolting back into his house, locking all the doors and windows, and scrubbing his skin raw to get rid of the dirty feeling.

He gets in the car anyway and the alpha gets in almost as soon as he does. It leads to an awkward brush of their hands when both their hands are slightly limp and up at their sides. Louis’s hand immediately jolts back, pulling his arm to rest across his stomach, away from any other accidental touching.

He’s already regretting this.

The ride itself is really strange and halfway there Louis realizes this man now knows where he goes to school.

They don’t speak other than a few offhand comments Apple guy makes that Louis pointedly ignores while he stares out the window.

They reach his school soon enough and Louis can’t wait to get out of the car, feeling incredibly uneasy. The stops and he turns and thank his neighbor for the ride and pulls the door handle, only to find that it’s locked.

His heart drops but he pulls himself together quickly, because it’s no big deal, the car _just_ stopped, of course the door is still locked.

He turns towards Apple guy and plasters on his politest smile. “Can you unlock the door, please?”

His neighbor does moves, just simply stares at him and doesn’t move an inch, but Louis find himself slowly scooting backwards, away from the alpha.

Louis feels a lump in his throat form as he watches the alpha lift his hand and reach towards him. Louis’s already pressed against the cool glass of the window and he feels incredibly trapped.

Apple guy suddenly growls lowly and drops his hand. Louis lets out a breathe of relief but it’s cut short by a dull tapping behind him. Louis turns around and has to bite the inside of his cheek to subdue his smile.

Harry’s got his hands cupped against glass and has his head between them as he stares inside the car with wide eyes and a frown.

Louis thinks _‘fuck it’_ and leans over the console and past Apple guy and flicks the switch to unlock the door. He says a curt, “Thanks,” before he pulls open the door.

Harry pulls back in time so that the door doesn’t hit him, but he crosses his arms and stares at Louis with an unimpressed expression.

Louis ignores his gaze and steps out, slamming the door unkindly, because, honestly, fuck that guy for making him feel uncomfortable, and grabs Harry’s hand to pull him along as he walks towards the front entrance.

Harry starts grilling him immediately. “Why were you in his car? What was he doing? Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

Louis assumes Harry saw Apple guy reaching for him but he notices Harry doesn’t ask who the man was. He stops in his tracks, which in turn causes Harry to stop right in front of him. “Did you know him?

Harry gives him a look. “Yeah, he’s your neighbor, right? I think his name’s Matt. I borrowed his ladder that time you were sick.”

Louis crosses his arms and frowns, standing so his hip is jutted out.

“Why were you in his car, baby?” Harry asks again, obviously very bothered by the fact.

Louis scoffs. “Because _someone_ didn’t show up to take me to school this morning, I had to accept his offer to drive me. Where were you?

Harry’s quick to try ease Louis’s anger. “I went to bed quite late and overslept and when I did wake up, I saw all your messages and I tried to call but you didn’t pick up! I’m sorry!”

He does look very apologetic so Louis sighs, because this isn’t the worst thing that has ever happened and it’ll be fine. “It’s fine. No harm done. Well, a little but I think if we run, we can make it in time for-”

“Why was he trying to touch you?” Harry interrupts him, which Louis kindly lets slide, because Harry’s face looks like a mixture of angry, a little hurt, and jealous.

Louis doesn’t respond for a moment, just staring at Harry, until Harry finally shifts slightly, obviously disgruntled, and reaches up to take Louis’s face in his hands.

“Baby,” he says, eyes wide as he presses for an answer.

Louis smiles softly at him, because all this was once something that would’ve guaranteed Louis getting pissed off at Harry, but thing have changed so much that Louis can’t help but be fond of him right now. Louis takes in the way Harry’s hand feel against his face, calloused and rough yet gently holding him. Louis probably never stood a chance against falling in love with this boy.

Louis reaches up and places his hands on top of Harry’s, pressing against them softly. “I don’t know, babe. But I don’t intend on ever being around him again, okay?”

Harry only looks slightly settled now, so Louis knows this conversation will probably continue later, but he takes the answer anyway.

“Okay, let's go, we’re already late,” Louis takes his hand again and tugs him a little to start walking. He spares a glance behind him, towards the drop off area and frowns when he sees that Matt’s car is still there. He most likely saw that whole exchange, and Louis can only cross his fingers that it means he won’t bother Louis ever again.

They get through the doors and are automatically struck by how silent the halls are. Louis glances at the time and sees that it’s already most likely the middle of third period. There’s really no point in barging in late and having everyone stare at him.

He glances around and sighs in relief that there aren’t any teachers or people authority around to bust them for coming in so late. He turns towards Harry to ask him if he’d be alright with waiting until fourth started to head into class, when he’s suddenly pressed against the lockers, a warm body pressed against him and a mouth against his neck.

“Harry, what-” Louis tries, but Harry wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close enough that their hips are aligned. Louis does his best not to moan.

“You smell like him,” Harry says against his neck, his hands sliding lower, lower, brushing over his ass, before Harry reaches his thighs. He grips them hard and pulls them up so that Louis has to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist to keep from falling.

“I don’t like it,” he growls.

Harry’s hands move back to cup his ass and and his hips start rocking into Louis’s. Louis clutches his shoulders and bites his lip to keep from moaning, Harry moves his face from Louis’s neck to to press a rough kiss against his lips.

Louis can’t help but kiss back, but he’s hyper aware of the fact that they are in the middle of a public hallway and that if this lead to where it seems to be, it would only complicate things further so he pulls his mouth away.

Harry lets out a whine and tries to chase his lips, but Louis pushes against his shoulder and says, “Harry, let me go.”

Harry ignores him, or does hear Louis in his daze, and opts to start sucking on Louis’s neck. His hips continue to rock against Louis’s and Louis can easily tell that they’re both hard, and knows he has to stop this before it gets worse.

“Harry,” Louis tries again, “I said stop!” Louis pushes Harry back as hard as he can, and it’s just enough to make Harry jolt back and let Louis down, albeit a little too quickly, but Louis manages to keep his balance.

“Shit,” Harry immediately pulls away and steps back so there’s a few good feet between them. “I’m so sorry, I-”

“Harry,” Louis tries to soothe him because Harry looks extremely scared and panicked. Louis slightly feels like he’s trying to tame a wild animal.

“I promise I’ll never do it again, it was, just, the smell and then I couldn’t contain myself and-” Harry hides his face in his hands and groans in despair. “Have I messed this up?

Louis tries his best not to coo but his heart feels warm and Harry’s reaction is slightly cute. But, he still grabbed Louis without asking first.

“It’s fine, okay?” Louis bravely takes a few steps forward so he’s in front of him and takes Harry’s wrists in his hands to pull them away from his face. Harry looks at him like he’s still expecting the worst.

“It’s okay, Harry,” Louis says. “Just, you can’t do something like that without asking me first, okay?” _And not before we’ve even cleared up what our feelings are_ , Louis wants to add.

Harry nods quickly, multiple times, and his curls fly around, splaying across his head in an unruly many when he stops. “I’m so sorry, Louis, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Louis shakes his head and smiles at him, feeling a little brave when he says, “It’s alright now, yeah? Just forget it. We’ve got a couple of minutes left before class. Do you wanna make out?”

Harry blanches at him. “Lou, we just. We were just. Like, we can’t,” He stammers. “Look what just happened. Are you sure that’s the best idea?”

Louis takes a second to examine the boy in front of him. Harry’s eyes still look a little scared, like Louis is just lying to him and is about to kick him in the balls and run off laughing, but Louis can tell he’s scared of himself, of what he might do. He looks extremely regretful, but he’s all soft edges and messy curls that Louis knows he wouldn’t do that again, knows Harry will respect his boundaries.

Not that he has any right now. All he wants to his for Harry to kiss him with those lips he’s currently biting nervously. The incident a few minutes ago still has him buzzed and tingly and slightly needy.

“I’m sure,” he says through the grin spreading across his face. He steps forwards, enough that he can feel Harry’s breath flowing through his fringe, but stops there and wait for Harry to make the move.

Harry hesitantly lifts his hand up to gently cup Louis’s cheek, stroking his sharp cheekbone. He leans in slowly, keeping his eyes on Louis’ to gauge any change in reaction. When he sees none, he presses his lips softly against Louis’s.

They kiss for the rest of the period.

 

-

 

The thing is, Louis is really stupid and he does even stupider things without thinking them through first.

This is one of those times.

Louis’s at his locker, putting his books away, while discreetly watching the classroom doors out of the corner of his eye, just waiting for Harry to waltz out.

He wants to say something about how he feels, how he recently discovered he feels, but every time he sees Harry, he feels shy.

After the bell had rang, signaling the end of third period, they pulled apart and Louis was suddenly overcome with shyness.

It’s not a feeling he’s overly fond of but it happens and he feels it in extreme lengths. After kissing Harry for a solid fifteen minutes, he feels it enough that he’s blushing furiously when Harry takes his hand to walk him to class. Enough that he’s hyper aware of people looking at them. And enough that when Harry happily kisses him goodbye, Louis stumbles over to his desk, flops down onto it with his head in his hands, and muffles a squeal.

Now though, it’s bad enough that he’s obsessively looking at the classroom door Harry was meant to come out of a few minutes ago and meet him for lunch, just so he can have a few seconds to gather himself before speaking to Harry

Thing is, Harry hasn’t come out yet and Louis just looks like a weirdo now.

He closes his locker a bit harder than necessary, frowning slightly and leaning against it with his shoulder. He doesn’t notice Harry coming towards him the opposite direction Louis is staring at.

Harry takes him completely by surprise when he wraps his arms around Louis’s waist and rest his head against his shoulder. “Hey, baby.”

Louis jolts violently enough that he causes Harry’s teeth to smash together from the impact of his shoulder hitting against Harry’s chin.

Harry pulls back, clutching his mouth and letting out a muffled groan.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Louis almost shouts, his heart beating quickly from both the scare and Harry’s presence. He feels stupid. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Harry removes his hand eventually and just smiles at him. “It’s fine. Didn’t hurt too much,” he says, then makes a show of stretching out his jaw.

Louis scoffs, despite himself. “Sure it didn’t.”

Harry cries out indignantly. “It didn’t! You have tiny shoulders.”

Normally a comment like that would receive an incessant amount of teasing and insults from Louis, but Harry’s eyes catch his in a way that makes him melt.

Harry’s stare is so intense Louis can't handle it. He does his best to maintain eye contact but he feels like he’s looking into a lighthouse. It’s big and bright and loud. But it’s so lovely.

He doesn’t want to even think about how idiotic they probably look, just standing in the middle of the corridor, staring at each other, and luckily he doesn’t have to, because Liam comes running up to them, a welcome interruption.

“Hey guys,” He addresses them both before turning to Harry. “Harry, I got your text the other day but my phone died and I can’t manage to find the charger, so I didn’t get  chance to respond. But I can’t, I’m sorry. My family is also leaving that week to visit family.

Harry’s entire demeanor changes right before Louis’s eyes. His shoulders slouch down in disappointment and he sighs sadly. “That’s alright. You were my last hope, though.”

“What text?” Louis can’t help but ask. If Harry asked Liam for something, it must have been important.

Harry pauses and visibly blanches and Louis immediately narrows his eyes, knowing Harry will try to avoid the subject.

“Um,” Harry starts.

“If you say ‘nothing’, I will not hesitate to break your foot,” Louis snaps.

Harry looks a bit panicked over not having a way out of this. He awkwardly glances at Liam, who immediately says, “Bye!” and makes his escape.

Harry sighs solemnly and decides he had to tell Louis sometime, so now is as good a time as any. “My mom is planning a trip over the upcoming break.”

“Well, great, I hope she has fun?” Louis says, confused.

“No, Lou. She wants me to go with her. As in, I won’t be here for the week,” Harry explains solemnly, staring at his feet.

Louis looks visibly taken aback. He had just assumed they would be together for break, like it was just a default, because, like what else would they possibly do? “What?”

“That’s why I had texted Liam, and so many other people. Mum said that if I could find someone to stay with, I didn’t have to go, but everyone’s declined. So it looks like I’m going,” Harry ends rather sadly. He dares to glance up from his feet at Louis’s expression, a little surprised when he sees that Louis doesn’t look disappointed, he looks a little annoyed. “What?” Harry asks.

Louis levels him with a look and crosses his arms. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

Harry freezes, astounded. “Are you serious?”

Louis shrugs. “It seems obvious. Why look into staying elsewhere and spending the week with me when you could easily just stay with me and not have to divide your time?”

“Do you _really_ think your parents would allow me to stay for that long, that _close_ to you?” Harry scoffs.

“Oh, please,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Don’t act like they don’t love you. Of course they’d let you stay. At the very least they’d make me lock my door at night, but they’d be fine, you know that.”

“No I don’t!” Harry shouts wildly, exasperated at Louis’s attitude towards this situation. It’s a _huge_ deal. “And neither do you! Me coming over for a few hours everyday is totally different then me _staying in your house_ , Louis! There’s no way they’d be okay with it! There’s no way _anyone_ would be okay with an unbonded alpha staying in a house with an unbonded omega!”

Louis glares at him coldly and, much to his own embarrassment, stomps his foot. “Fine, since you think you know my own parents better than I do, why don’t we ask them after school? See who’s right.”

“Fine!” Harry agrees.

“Fine! Prepare to eat your words, Styles,” Louis shouts back, because he cannot leave this without having the last word. And he does get the last word, because there’s an awkward silence that follows it. Louis sighs fondly at Harry, knowing he’s letting Louis have it, otherwise it could go on forever. Only, now he’s unsure what to do, so Louis has to do it. “Come on, you big buffoon. Let’s go get lunch.”

Harry grins at him, despite the insult and happily walks with him to the cafeteria.

 

-

 

“Okay.”

Harry sputters, quite audibly and loudly, while Louis gets out of his chair and prances around, cheering.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks stupidly. He just can’t believe it.

Louis’s mom looks to her husband as copies his shrug. “I mean, obviously we’ll have to set up a few rules. Louis will have to look his door at night, though I wouldn’t be surprised if we found you two sleeping in the same bed in the morning. Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve done it, or so I’ve been told.”

Harry’s cheeks pink in embarrassment, while Louis’s cheering cuts off shortly and he drops back down into his seat. Louis’ dad obviously told her about the time Harry hid in Louis’ closet. “Um…” Harry tries, but he’s really too embarrassed to say anything.  

“Mum, I _swear_ we didn’t do anything other than sleep,” Louis almost shouts, clearly embarrassed as well.

“You better not have,” she murmurs, leveling them with a look. “We’ll figure out the rules later, but we trust that you won’t do anything inappropriate when neither of us are present in the house.”

“Also, we’ll definitely going to want to speak to your mother, Harry,” Louis’s dad adds in.

Harry nods, knowing they’ll probably ask her about his ruts and make sure it’s nowhere near close to the time he’ll be staying with them. “Of course,” he nods. “Just, I haven’t asked her yet, so maybe wait a little while before you call?”

“Alright,” he nods, taking that answer easily.

“But, um, are you guys really sure?” Harry asks again.

Louis groans loudly,”Oh my god, just stop asking, you’re going to make them change their minds.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry says sheepishly. “I’m just really surprised, is all.

“Well, we’ve learned to trust you, Harry. You’ve proven yourself multiple times and we would hope that you are still as trustworthy in our home,” Louis’s dad says, pressing the last statement so Harry gets to obvious message.

Harry nods his head enthusiastically. “Yes, of course, I promise. Thank you so much,” he grins at them.

“But _nothing_ is to happen between you two, do you hear me? _Both_ of you,” Louis’s dad says sternly, looking between both of them for their answers.

“Fine,” Louis says, if not a little petulantly while Harry nods and says, “Of course.”

They’re both definitely going to eat their words.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo there's a lot that i could say to explain my huge absence but i think i'll save you the mega gory details and keep it as short as i can. basically at the beginning of this year my entire life slowly fell apart piece by piece. my friendships, my family life, my school life, literally everything was in shambles and my thoughts just started getting really bad and dark. i dealt with it when i was in school, but honestly not well, but i tried my best. 
> 
> things got particularly hard when summer came because i had to see/stay with my family 24/7 and honestly, im like 99.99% sure being in Hell would've been easier. but i wasn't okay and i'm not sure i can remember a time where i was ever okay cause i've been feeling like this for a looong time. especially in the summer, there wasn't much to distract me from my thoughts and i didn't really have the will to do anything so eventually i just kind of succumbed to them. Honestly, if I didn't have my internet/international friends I probably wouldn't be alive right now.
> 
> Things just got really bad and they still are and i still feel like absolute crap but I'm trying to get better. i'm sorry it cut into this but I really wasn't mentally okay to do anything other than focus on keeping myself alive so. Sorry.
> 
> School starts Monday, I still feel like crap and now I'm mega anxious but honestly I can't guarantee anything with this. The next chapter is Kira's so it'll probably be done sooner. I'll do my best, I'm sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by Kira, who, as always, was lovely enough to include the ziall part because i always forget ahahhaaaaa

_“I’m just not sure this is a good idea Harry.”_

“But Mum, you said if I could find someone to stay with, then I wouldn’t have to go away for the holiday,” Harry whines.

He had kind of figured his mother would be this way. He knows how much she trusts him, but just like Louis’ parents, she’s worried something will happen. Harry also knows a lot of it is obligatory parental duty, so he thinks if he just pleads enough she’ll give in. He hears her sigh on the other end of the line. He’d gone to the Tomlinson’s upstairs bathroom to have a private place to deliberate with her.

 _“I did say that, but I didn’t entirely mean for you to stay with the object of your affection. What if something happens, H? What if you trigger an early heat, or he triggers your rut? There’s just so many what-ifs,”_ she explains. Harry shakes his head, but then remembers that his mom can’t see him.

“I promise you that won’t happen.  We’re sleeping in different parts of the house, and Louis’s locking his door at night. You know that I’m a good kid, plus his parents said yes and I don’t think they would agree if they thought we were going to bond or something,” Harry argues.

 _“What if I wanted more rules, like a curfew, or no watching lewd telly or the like? What then?”_ His mom says skeptically.

“Then we would be in bed by seven and watch nothing but the Wiggles,” Harry responds seriously.

 _“Well the Wiggles is a little raunchy for my tastes Harry,”_ She clucks her tongue, and the alpha blows a raspberry into the phone.

“Mum,” He whines, stomping his feet for emphasis despite the fact that she probably can’t hear it. He figures it’s the thought that counts. The other end is silent for a few moments, and Harry starts to wonder if maybe she’s hung up when he hears a long sigh of resignation.

 _“Okay, I’m going to say yes,”_ She says wearily. Harry silently punches his fist in the air in triumph. “But,” She goes on, _”I want to talk to Louis’ mother, just to make sure we’re on the same page.”_

Harry nods eagerly. “Of course, I can give you their home line right now,” He rattles off the numbers in a frenzied rush, too excited to even care that their moms are going to talk for the first time.

 _“Alright, I hope you don’t mind if I let you go then. We’ll talk more when you get home, but I think I’d like to get this conversation with Louis’ parents out of the way,”_ His mom says. After exchanging goodbyes and hanging up his phone, Harry stares at it for a moment before dancing around the small bathroom space. He gets to stay at Louis’ house with Louis for the entire break! If the alpha could dance on the ceiling he would because he is over the moon in happiness. A knock at the door startles him enough from his celebrating that he jams his elbow into a towel rack.

“Fuck,” Harry hisses as he pockets his phone and clutches his elbow with his other hand. He stumbles over to the door and with some maneuvering on his part is able to open it. He finds Louis standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. He looks partially confused and partially amused. Harry thinks he also looks entirely cute.

“Just uh, got a little caught up in something,” The alpha says lamely, wiggling his toes on the linoleum tiles below his feet. Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Did you?” He asks taking him in before asking, “how did your conversation go with your mum?”

Harry beams at him. “Quite well actually, she should be calling to go over everything with your parents pretty quick,” He elaborates. Louis grins, putting his hands over his mouth to cover it.  Before Harry can do anything, Louis moves his hands away, leans in close and kisses him. When he pulls back he’s still smiling, but there’s a blush sitting on his cheeks.

“That’s awesome, Harry! Now we can spend the whole break together,” Louis says ecstatically. Harry nods, and they both turn when they hear Louis’ mum shout up the stairs.

“Enough canoodling you two! Harry, your mother wants you to head home so you can talk before it gets too late,” She calls.

Harry nods, mostly to Louis, as his mom can’t see him from where they’re standing, and swats Louis’ bum before he launches down the stairs. He laughs when he hears the omega following after him bellowing fond sounding threats. When they both reach the front entrance Harry reaches down to pull on his shoes, and puts on his coat when Louis hands it to him. Then they both stand in the hallway staring at each other until Harry finally pulls in the other for a goodbye hug. The alpha kisses the top of the other’s head before smoothing a hand down his back and pulling away.

“Unfortunately I have to go now,” Harry says, frowning when Louis nods sadly, “But I will see you soon.” Louis smiles at him, then, once Harry has left a kiss on each of the omega’s cheeks, he leaves to go talk to his mom.

 

*

Louis stares at the calendar in his locker.

Today is the last day of school before their break officially starts (he knows because there is a large red ‘x’ on everyday leading up to it, and even if he wasn’t super sure about the day, he could just check the calendar on his phone). The omega is buzzing with anticipation because Harry was going to be staying with them for a straight week beginning on the next day, and if Louis didn’t start learning how to chill out, he was going to have a heart attack from the excited anticipation.

Fortunately Louis wasn’t the only person embarrassing himself by drowning in childish impatience as Harry had practically put his knee through three different desks while he tapped his foot waiting for his classes to be over. Apparently his teacher’s hadn’t been very happy with the noise he had made, but Louis just found it oddly endearing that the alpha was just as excited as he was.

He looks at his calendar one more time before he pulls out his backpack and slings it onto his shoulders. Now all he has to do is meet up with Harry to take him home, and then he can sit there and wait in anticipation. He really wishes he had homework to do to take his mind off of the how much time was left until Harry would be staying with him, but none of his teachers had assigned him homework for the break for once.  Not necessarily a bad thing, but now he’s going to have to find something else to do, like clean everything in his house, or count how many blue things are in his kitchen.  He closes his door as he ponders this, and then whips his head to the side when he catches something unbelievable in his peripheries.

Niall is waving at him from down the hall. In his other hand he is holding Zayn’s. Louis’s unsure if he should smile or grimace at the pair who are getting closer to him. He settles for wariness.

Niall is the first one to speak when they finally reach him. “Louis,” He says excitedly, playfully punching him in the shoulder, “I heard Harry is staying with you for the break, that certainly sounds adventurous!” Louis just raises an eyebrow at him.

“Not that I’m not thrilled about this conversation, but I’m much more interested in talking about everything that is going on here,” The omega replies dryly, gesturing between the other two.  Niall makes a face suggesting he’d forgotten he’s currently holding hands with someone who had more or less broken his heart a few weeks before. Louis wouldn’t put it past him to have actually let it slip his mind that it was a big development in the scheme of things.

“Oh, I haven’t actually told you yet,” Niall starts, practically bouncing on his feet, “After that day when things went really sour, Zayn came over to my house and explained everything to me in a very long apology.  Of course I understand that some parents just aren’t okay with certain relationships, even though I wish he had just explained everything in the first place.” Niall ends his explanation by giving Zayn a look, who just shrugs helplessly.

“Sometimes I’m really just emotionally obtuse,” He admits, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. “I know I messed up, but I hope to make up for it in any way I can. I also hope that you’ll forgive me to Louis,” He looks questioningly at the omega.

Louis purses his lips and crosses his arms. He stands in that position for two minutes deliberating until he finally lets out a long sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

“Okay, I’ll forgive you for being a dickhead,” Louis relents. He watches Zayn smile at him and then pokes a finger into his chest. “But,” He continues, “If you ever hurt Niall again, I’m coming for you.” Zayn gulps nervously and nods. Niall just laughs and claps Louis on the shoulders.

“I can always count on you to have my back mate,” He says cheerfully. Louis smiles at him, nodding.

“Of course, Niall,” Louis says, before taking a quick glance at the time on his phone and letting out a silent swear. “Sorry to cut this short, but I’ve left Harry waiting in the parking lot for almost fifteen minutes,” Louis explains in a rush. Both Niall and Zayn nod at him, and Niall yells at him to text him over the break as he runs for the parking lot.

When he eventually catches up to Harry, the other boy looks only slightly unimpressed. Louis counts that as a minor victory.

“Get caught up in a class?” Harry asks, tossing Louis his other helmet.  Louis fiddles with the straps as he explains what actually happened. When he’s finished Harry nods.

“I actually saw Niall earlier today and he sort of gave me the short version,” Harry says. Louis had kind of figured they had talked, as there wasn’t really any other way for Niall to know about their break plans. “Hope it works for them this time,” The alpha adds on in an after thought. Louis makes a face.

“Zayn better hope so too,” He says threateningly. Harry just shakes his head and laughs, gesturing to his bike.

“Let’s get going, you need to rest up for the week ahead,” The alpha says, flashing a grin at the other before pulling on his helmet.

And suddenly Louis is pushed back into his anticipation waiting game.

 

*

Louis switches his position on the couch for the seventh time that hour. He stares at his feet, now dangling above his head, and pulls out his dad’s watch from his pocket. He squints at the little hands on the faces, and then sighs dramatically as he stuffs it away.

Harry is due at his house any minute, and Louis is an anxious ball of excitement. He’d been getting texts from the alpha all morning. Most of them were random things about what Harry was doing,

_Just packed my toothbrush so I can keep my little teethies shiny :D_

_Kissed my mum’s cat Dusty goodbye. She’s staying with my mom’s friend for the week._

_Dusted all my knick-knacks so they’ll only be slightly dusty when I get back :)_

Some of them were updates, such as

_Ok coat’s on, boots are on, ready to rock._

_Saying bye to my mum, be there soon._

_Went back to say bye to my mum again haha. xxxxx_

_Okay this is the last time I’m going back to say bye I swear._

_See you when I get there._

But a few were things about Louis that made his stomach flutter,

_My mum told me I’m not allowed to tell her how excited I am to spend time with you. She says I need to find something else to talk about other then ‘my love muffin’_

_I just looked out the window at the sky and it’s the same blue as your eyes._

_I told Dusty how cute you are when you laugh, and she swatted my nose. ):_

Louis had thrown his phone across the couch so he would not be tempted to check it while he knew Harry was driving. Fortunately he’d pick pocketed his dad when he’d come to see if he was okay, so he at least had the watch to check the time. Louis looked back up at his feet, picking at a piece of lint on his sock as he heard a truck drive by. Despite knowing it wasn’t Harry, Louis still got nervous jitters from the sound.

He flicks out the watch again to see that only two minutes have passed. He begins to wonder if he should check his phone for any messages when he hears the tell-tale rumbling of a motorcycle in his driveway. He jumps up from the couch, but forces himself to wait until Harry knocks on the door. Then he saunters over to the entrance, holds his breath and counts to ten, and as he exhales he opens it to see the alpha. His breath almost catches in his throat when he sees Harry smiling down at him.

“Hello honey, I’m home,” Harry says brightly, hefting his duffle over his shoulder. Louis laughs, flinging himself into the other’s arms. Harry catches him effortlessly, and flips them around so he’s the one that lands in Louis’ entryway. The omega stays in his lap, and smiles when he feels the other rub his nose into his hair. They stay together for another few moments before Louis sees the flash of a camera and whips his head up to see that his mom is holding her phone and holding in a laugh. He pouts at her.

“Can’t you see we’re having a moment?” Louis whines. His mom just shakes her head.

“There is plenty of time for ‘moments’ this week, why don’t you two come with me and we can show Harry where he’ll be sleeping?” His mom suggests. Louis just sighs resignedly. He feels the alpha shift out of his hair.

“She’s right Lou, plus if we go to the guestroom, I can put my stuff down and then we can hug again,” Harry suggests as if it’s the most obvious thing to do.

Louis shrugs, and then gets off of Harry so he can get up. Before they go to follow Louis’ mom, Harry toes off his shoes and maneuvers himself out of his jacket with his bag still on his shoulder. He puts them in the appropriate places, and Louis watches his mom nod approvingly at him. Then they all go downstairs into the basement to the guestroom where Louis’ dad is smoothing down a clean comforter on the bed.  He smiles when they walk in.

“Hello Harry, all prepared for the week?” Louis’ dad asks, coming over to stand with the others. Harry smiles and nods, setting his duffel on the floor next to the bed.

“Yes sir, if anything I’m over prepared,” Harry laughs, folding his hands together in front of himself. Louis smiles over at him, noticing that he doesn’t look at all uncomfortable like he thought he would. His parents both chuckle, then his mom turns to look at him, giving him a stern look.

“Alright, you listen to me, Louis William, because Harry is a good boy and I know he already understands the rules,” His mom starts. Louis glares at his dad who is stifling a laugh behind his hand and Harry who is staring at the ceiling with a completely innocent look on his face. She continues, “As you can see, Harry is in the guestroom in the basement, and your room is upstairs on the second floor. You are to sleep in your room with the door locked, and if I have to I will check in the morning to make sure you’re both in your respective places, am I clear?” Louis pouts at his mom and crosses his arms.

“Muuuuum, I know the rules, I’m not going to do any _hanky-panky_ with Harry while he’s here, I promise,” Louis whines, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. He hears his mom click her tongue, and then looks up to see her nod.

“Okay good. If you do anything more than PG, I will find out, and there will be hell to pay,” She gives him one more look before she smiles at the group.

“Now why don’t we all have dinner? I hope you like meatloaf, Harry,” She says. Harry nods enthusiastically, and they all follow her out of the room to eat.

*

Once they’ve finished dinner and cleaned up (Harry had forced them to let him help, not that Louis was complaining, the guy was a dish cleaning machine) Louis found himself sitting on the guestroom bed while he watched the alpha set out the things he’d brought with him. Mostly it was normal travel gear, a toothbrush, a week’s worth of clothing, a couple books, but some of it was just weird.

“Harry, why did you bring a framed picture of your family?” Louis asks confusedly, watching as the other gently sets it on the nightstand.

“Because I like to say goodnight to my mum,” Harry says as if it’s completely normal to carry around a family photo.

“Okay I understand that, but why the candle and the yoga mat?” Louis points to the objects Harry sets on the floor.

Harry looks at him like he’s crazy. “I like to have relaxing Harry time before I go to bed,” The alpha explains.

Louis nods slowly. What a loon.

Louis lies on his side and continues to watch Harry shuffle around and set up his things. When he finished he crosses over to the bed and lies across from Louis. They stare at each other for a moment before Harry smiles, leaning in closer.

“Hi,” He says quietly, running his hand down Louis’ arm. Louis blushes.

“Hey,” he replies equally as quiet, setting his hand in the space between them. Harry reaches out and takes it. “What do you think we should do this week, Haz?” He asks, staring at their interlocked fingers. He feels the puff of breath that the other lets out while he’s thinking.

“Well, the sports centre isn’t too far from here, they have an indoor pool and ice rink, don’t they?” Harry asks. Louis nods, that could be fun. “And we could bake or something like that. Your mum told me you aren’t much of a chef, but I figured you could mix and taste test?” The alpha continues, and Louis shakes his head slightly to get rid of the lingering embarrassment he has about the last time he tried to cook. He hears Harry chuckle, and then a hand is caressing his cheek.

“I’m not very good with food preparation, I suppose,” Louis admits, nuzzling into Harry’s hand. “You know, there’s also a park by my house, and a cinema a couple blocks from here too, so we could go see a film or something,” He adds on as an afterthought.

Somehow Harry’s smile gets sappier, and Louis’ eyes crinkle in delight when he leans in a rubs his nose against the omega’s. Harry then presses a gentle kiss to his lips and pulls back. Louis feels his heart press against his ribs. It hits him like a ton of bricks when he realizes how much he loves Harry.

He loves Harry.

He suddenly has the urge to tell him. He just wants to tell Harry so badly how much he cares about him. Louis opens his mouth to say the words while he has the courage.

“Hate to interrupt boys, but I think it’s time for the two of you to get ready for bed,” Louis dad calls from the open doorway. Harry twitches so violently in surprise that he falls off the bed.

Before Louis can look over to see if he’s okay, his dad gives him the ‘I’m watching you’ look, points two fingers to his eyes and then back to him, and leaves. Louis sits in stunned silence for a moment before he remembers Harry’s still on the floor. He crawls over to the other side of the bed and leans over.

“Alright?” He asks the pile of limbs trying to sort themselves out.  Eventually Harry rights himself and pulls up to his knees.

“More or less, just sort of scared me,” He says, rubbing his forehead. Louis chuckles, leaning over to kiss the slight bump where Harry’s fingers just were, and then drags himself off the bed. Harry crosses his arms on the edge of the bed and props his head on them.

“Your dad’s right. babe, but how about I make us pancakes tomorrow for breakfast?” Harry says, and Louis smiles at him, tiptoeing over to the other boy so he can press a kiss to his head.

“Pancakes sound nice. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Louis says. Harry nuzzles his head into Louis’ side before Louis leaves the room, letting the door shut with a soft ‘snick’ behind him.

He heads to his room to get ready for bed. Hopefully there will be another time to tell Harry how much he loves him.

*

It’s 2:45 AM and Louis can’t sleep.

He’s been trying, he really has, but there’s only so much a soft blanket and a comfortable pair of pjs can do to stave off his thoughts about Harry. It doesn’t help that the boy keeping him awake is currently in his basement, probably sleeping soundly.

Louis blows a piece of hair out of his eyes, before giving up on sleeping and crawling out of his mass of blankets. He stretches out his tired limbs and decides to go down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

He quietly makes his way to the kitchen; thankful when his parents don’t wake up when he steps on the creaky stair. He’s opening the fridge to grab the jug of water when he hears footsteps coming towards him. He turns to see who it is, but the darkness distorts the figure in front of him, and suddenly all Louis sees is a murderer. He backs up into the counter and thrusts his plastic cup in the figure’s direction.

“Don’t come any closer,” He hisses, wiggling his weapon, “I have a cup.”

The figure ignores him, and Louis finds himself in the tight hug. He struggles uselessly, but doesn’t give up.

“Lou, it’s me, it’s Harry,” The person says and Louis quits wriggling around to look up. It is Harry. He looks concerned. Louis blushes in embarrassment.

“Ah, I see. You aren’t going to murder me then?” Louis asks wryly, resting his free hand on Harry’s arm. Harry grins.

“Nah, just gonna share a glass of water with my boo,” He replies, taking the empty cup from Louis’ hand and filling it with the jug from the fridge. He takes a long sip, and then hands it to Louis, who swats him in the stomach.

“Maybe I didn’t want to share Styles, what then?” Louis says sassily, taking his own sip. Harry smirks, advancing on the omega and trapping him between the counter and his body.

“I think you would’ve shared,” Harry replies; smirk turning into a dopey grin as he nuzzles Louis’ hair.

“Okay, well maybe I would’ve, but that’s beside the point,” Louis grumbles, blushing as he takes another drink. After a few moments Harry pulls away, and they stand in comfortable silence passing the cup between them. When they’re finished, Louis quietly sets the cup in the sink to wash it in the morning. Harry and he just stare at each other, neither wanting to go back to bed. Eventually Louis cracks, and he tentatively clears his throat.

“Um, do you think, well, I mean,” Louis starts awkwardly. Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis huffs in frustration. “Do you think that I could come sleep with you in the guestroom?” The omega rushes, flustered. He wrings his hands together as Harry purses his lips.

“I dunno Lou, I really don’t want either of us to get into trouble,” Harry says. Louis pouts.

“Please Haz, I promise I’ll go back to my room before my parents even know I’ve left it, I’ll set an alarm and everything. I don’t think I can sleep knowing you’re down there and I’m not,” Louis admits. It takes a lot for him to do it, but it’s worth it to see the alpha smile fondly.

“Okay, but only if you set an alarm. I don’t want to upset your parents, they’ve been very nice to me,” Harry says, “But I also don’t think I could sleep either,” He adds on.

Louis eyes crinkle as he smiles up at the other. He reaches out and takes Harry’s hand, and they head down to the basement together. When they finally reach the guestroom, Louis stands awkwardly by the bed while Harry goes over to the side he’d obviously been on previously and crawls in.

When he notices that Louis is still fidgeting shyly the alpha gestures for him to join him. Louis wiggles under the covers on the other side and slowly sidles up to Harry. The other boy huffs in irritation when the omega stops just short of touching him and gently pull him the final length to rest on his chest.  Louis squeaks in surprise, allowing himself to be dragged. Then Harry seems to remember something, and Louis watches as he reaches over to the alarm stand and fidgets with his phone.

“I noticed you didn’t bring anything to set an alarm with,” Harry says wryly. Louis mumbles out an excuse about why. “It’s fine,” The alpha continues, “We can use my phone, what time do you need to be back in your room?” Louis tells him when his dad normally gets up for work and Harry punches in a time ten minutes before that.

Then he puts his phone back down and reaches his arm over Louis under the covers and shifts them into a more comfortable position. Louis closes his eyes and smiles when he hears the beat of Harry’s heart beneath his ear.

“Goodnight Lou,” Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Night Harry,” Louis replies.

They fall asleep like that.

*

Louis drifts down the stairs the next morning inhaling the smell of pancakes. He’d managed to make it back to his room before his father had gotten up, and although he hadn’t slept very much that night, he was still happy because he’d spent it with Harry.

Louis steps in the kitchen and smiles at the sight of Harry in his mother’s frilly apron. The alpha smiles at him, gesturing to a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table.

“Good morning darling, feel free to get started, I’m just cleaning up. Also, your mum left a note for you, I left it by your plate,” Harry says, coming over to Louis to kiss him before he goes to a sink filled with dishes.

Louis smiles at his back before sitting down at the table. He pulls two pancakes onto his plate and slathers them in butter and marmalade before he chances a look at the note. He practically shoots syrup out his nose when he reads it while taking his first bite.

_‘Louis,_

_Your father and I are both going to be working this week. As you know, you and Harry will be left to your own devices while we’re gone. I trust that you are mature enough to keep your hands to yourselves in our absence. Under no circumstances should you consider this a good time for any of the following:_

  * __Hanky-panky__


  * _The sideways boogaloo_


  * _‘BJ’s, ‘HJ’s, anything with Js really, even ‘PB &J’s_


  * _Any consummation or mating of any kind_



_Basically Louis William, if you can’t fit the vast knowledge of a dictionary or reference textbook between yourself and Harry at any given moment, then I want you to think long and hard about your gran and how she would feel knowing you have broken the golden rule of courtship: Never put out on your first sleepover with your boyfriend._

_With these thoughts in mind, I’ve left you a twenty to do whatever you want with. When I say ‘whatever’, I do not mean buying any sexual aids. I mean buying a pizza or going to the arcade._

_Anyways, have a good day, enjoy the time with Harry, and don’t touch his naughty parts._

_Mum xx_

_P.S. – Don’t let Harry touch your naughty parts either! Touch hands, touch lips, touch Dr. Seuss books, just don’t bump uglies! I’m to young for grandbabies Louis!_

He hears Harry laugh over his shoulder while he tries to stifle his embarrassment.

“Well I’m glad to see your parents have confidence in us,” Harry laughs, sitting across from Louis and digging into his breakfast. Louis just shakes his head, eating his own pancakes.

“I should probably frame this and put it in my room. My mum would give me the best son award but I could show my friends how ridiculous my life is,” Louis says dramatically, waving his fork around in a flourish. Harry smiles at him, pointing his own fork at the omega.

“Alright Louis, King of Dramatics, just settle down and eat your breakfast. How about after we’re done and cleaned up, we can go to the park?” Harry wiggles his eyebrows causing Louis to laugh.

“Sure thing Harry, King of the Dorks, sounds like a plan to me.”

*

They’re heading down Louis’ driveway when the omega notices Apple Guy, or what Harry said his name was, Matt, standing on the sidewalk. He grimaces slightly, gripping Harry’s hand tighter as the get closer.

“Good morning Louis, how’s everything going?” Apple Guy says, waving as he steps in their path.  Louis gives him a tight smile, trying to find a way around him.

“Just fine thanks. We’ve actually got things to be doing so…” Louis trails off curtly. He makes to side step around Apple Guy, but the other just out steps him, thrusting a bag at him.

“Could you give these muffins to your parents? I made them myself,” He explains, giving Louis a smile that makes his blood chill. He awkwardly takes the bag in his free hand, and watches as Apple Guy makes the connection that he is still very much attached to Harry. Apple Guy points to the alpha, and Louis can feel when Harry bristles.

“Aren’t you Louis’ brother? You borrowed my ladder once,” Apple Guy says slowly. He’s got a dark look on his face and Louis doesn’t like it one bit.

“Oh, you misheard me,” Harry says, causing Louis to look up at him confused, “I said I’m Louis’ bro-yfriend. We’re both bros, and boyfriends.” Apple Guy quirks a brow at Harry, but doesn’t say anything. Louis thinks it’s for the best; he doesn’t really want one stupid guy to ruin his and Harry’s first day of vacation.

“Well, you bro-yfriends have fun then,” Apple Guy says false cheerily. Louis swallows nervously when he adds, “Call me if you ever need a ride again, Louis, I’m always free for you.” As soon as he moves out of the way, Louis practically drags Harry down the road in the direction of their initial destination.

“That guy is so creepy,” Louis says when they’re finally far enough away that he doesn’t think Apple Guy can hear them. Harry squeezes his hand as they round a corner, finally about to see the swing set of the park.

“I know he leant me his ladder to see you, but I don’t like him one bit,” Harry admits as they hop over the chain rope fence. Louis nods in agreement.

“Maybe he’s trying to poison us with these,” The omega hefts up the bag of muffins for Harry to see. The other laughs, shaking his head.

“Honestly, I’d say to just bin those, but he did say they were for your parents,” Harry says, ever the good kid. Louis smiles at him, about to tell him as such when he hears a familiar voice calling from the picnic tables.

“Look it’s Louis and Harry! Hey guys!” Louis waves his bag filled hand at Niall and Zayn who are now approaching them.

“This is the best park around, so I knew I’d have to bring Z here over the break,” Niall explains excitedly when they’ve reached them. Louis laughs.

“It is pretty awesome,” He agrees. Zayn nods at him and he nods back. He can tell the other boy is trying to make up for what he did to Niall and he appreciates that. He turns to listen to Niall as he explains to Harry what they could do.

“- or hide-and-go-seek, or red rover, though that won’t be fun because there’s only four of us, or charades, or-“ Louis cuts him off. He subtly slips his hand from Harry’s.

“Actually, you know what would be really fun?” He says mysteriously. Everyone gives him curious looks unlike he taps Harry on the chest. He smiles cheekily.

“You’re it!” He says, laughing as he runs towards the slides. He listens as everyone else follows suit onto the playground.

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing silly childhood games, and Louis loves it.

*

Later in the evening, when they’ve had dinner and the omega’s parents are fast asleep, Louis creeps downstairs to the basement.

He’s  not surprised to find Harry waiting for him, and crawls under the covers that the alpha holds up as an invitation. They cuddle up close, and for the second time that break, Louis falls asleep next to the person he loves.   


End file.
